Full Story: Twilight
by With You Friends
Summary: Esto Swan, a shy, unconfident gay teenage boy moves to Forks. Under the rainy sky there, he meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen. Nothing can prepare him for what will await; the long drives, random walks, and aching heart. A/U of Twilight with male Bella. Have fun reading. :)
1. First Light

**Chapter One-First Light**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go.

I waited, anxiously outside my Mom, Renée's house in Phoenix. I wore some skinny jeans and an average shirt. My hair was medium length and brown with some red highlights, natural of course. I was waiting outside her house for Phil, mom's fiancé to come pick us up for my four hour plane flight to Seattle, Washington.

The reason? Well since my Mom and Phil dated more, they got much more attached, but Phil was a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot, leaving Mom at home with me yet that made her unhappy. So I came to the conclusion to leave home, to go to the minute, rainy town of Forks where my Dad, Charlie lived. I'd spend a month in Forks every summer with Charlie, in the drizzle, the cold, the cage-like sky. It was torture.

"Esto, you don't have to do this!" Repeated my Mom, giving me one last hug as Phil finally arrived in his car to take me to Phoenix Airport.

"No, um, I do. I want to," I smiled, hugging her. I had said this lie so predominantly now that it seemed to sink in it was the truth. Even I believed it. I was trying to convince myself this was a good idea for me, but my feelings deceived me.

"Well, tell your father I said hey."

"I will," I gave her one last hug, holding back the tears and got in Phil's car.

On the way there, I looked into the side mirror and saw myself. My incredibly pale skin and lime tinged eyes gazed back at me, showing sorrow and tiredness. I looked down at my frail, weak body, not having cheese grating like abs which most of the sixteen year old boys of my school had. My hair was usually a mess, but today it was nice for once, maybe it was as a farewell gesture. My voice was usually quiet, tamed. I never talked when I didn't need to, and when I did it was almost always awkward, for example, the ride with Phil was awkward as I never spoke to him.

Like I said, I used to go up to Forks every summer, up until when I was fourteen where I finally put my foot down and decided I couldn't take it. Forks was so dreary and depressing that I had to make Charlie visit me, down in Phoenix for a change, it helped also as I loved the sun and hated the cold. Any cold water made me want to shrivel up and die.

When we arrived at the airport, the glass of the modernised structure reflecting the prominent warmth of the sun, I couldn't help but think I was saying my goodbyes to the gargantuan star. I was never going to see the sun in all of its glory in a long time.

I headed for my gate, "Bye, Onesto," Phil most likely did that to spite me, as I hated my real name. Onesto, which is Italian for honest is a name my Mom and Charlie picked when they decided Italy was their favourite country. Onesto Amadeus Swan.

"Bye," I said, waving and walking over to my gate. I nearly tripped on my way there; I'm so clumsy you won't believe it.

Most of the flight was enamoured with a hardly pleasant daze. My eyelids when they flickered open saw that we gliding over dense clouds coloured by the paint of grey. I sighed and shut the blind, stretching the night mask over my twin orbs in exhaustion and stomach churning anxiety.

Just to clarify, I am gay, and I'm not the kind who waves a flag announcing I'm so proud of it. I'm not fazed, I'm just inclined into liking the same sex, and I'm not going to rub in people's faces. Charlie and mom were fine about, in fact they were overly cool, almost relieved. They're all I cared about; anybody else can go to hell.

Getting off my plane in Seattle I boarded the last plane to Port Angeles, the main town near Forks, where I would then meet Charlie who'd drive me in his cruiser to the repetitious town. Charlie was a cop, which was embarrassing for me as I would be known as 'Chief Swan's Son'.

Unfortunately for me, this aircraft didn't have blinds, so I had to gaze endlessly out of the window at the looming pine trees and sunken valleys with powerful rivers forcing their way between them.

I saw Charlie stood there in his police uniform when I got off the miniature jet; he must've just left work. He gave me an awkward smile and I gave him a one armed hug.

"Good to see you, Esto," Greeted Charlie, putting my two suitcases in the trunk of the cop car. I hadn't brought that many clothes as most of them were 'summer' clothes, and I had very little winter attire.

"You too, Dad," We got into the car and drove off for the Hell.

An uncomfortable silence positioned itself in the car, leading me to look out of the window and rest my head against the cool window. I saw the forest; the rain water trickling down the window, this water was an omen. I had to admit, Washington was very beautiful. Green tree trunks for the moss of time had wreathed itself around it, green canopy that blocked out any potential sunlight, even green air. This place was too green. It was an alien planet.

"I got you a car," Charlie said, breaking the silence. He looked over at me, awaiting my expression.

I turned to him, my face plastered with disbelief and gratitude, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's an old one but she'll do."

"Dad you shouldn't have, I've already got some money for a car in my savings," The money was for school, and speaking of school it was the middle of the semester here, so I wouldn't be able to blend in easily.

"No it's fine, I got it real cheap. She's a classic," He looked pleased, yet by the way he said it was cheap seemed to me he meant it wasn't very good.

I looked down, fumbling with my freezing hands, "Oh, um, well thanks, Dad."

"I got it off Billy Black, Jacob's old man."

"Ah, who's Jacob?" I felt awkward asking that.

"You used to make mud pies when you were little."

"Oh I remember now, from La Push?" Jacob Black was a tanned boy, last time I saw him, his hair was shoulder length, I was 13 at the time. My hair just flipped from the right across my face, covering one eye.

"That's him, well Billy gave it to me for 200 dollars, it runs like a top!" He sounded proud, and that's when I realised we were at Forks.

Home to 3,120 people, Forks was as I said, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, even now.

Getting out of the car, I saw that Charlie's house, which will soon be our home, hadn't changed at all. The white, badly painted wooden frames keeping the house up brought back painful, boring memories. The windows were unkempt and had clutter lining the frames. And that's when I saw it. The truck, not a car, sitting like a demon in the driveway. Charlie fortunately couldn't see my facial expression, but it looked like I just threw up in my mouth and had to swallow it back. The vehicle was a 'red' colour, and I use the air quotes as it was more of a pink-y red. I turned back to Charlie, who was getting the suitcases out, struggling. I went over to help, but my damsel-in-distress body was finding it hard to cope with the heavy boxes. I managed though, but it annoyed me how I was sixteen and weaker than a drowned rat.

Putting my stuff upstairs, into my room which was pretty purple, I saw how much it had changed. The toys which used to be here had been cleared out and had been replaced by a desk where I'd place my Macbook. The bed was the same one, but with purple sheets.

"I didn't know what your favourite colour was, purple's good, right?" Charlie asked, scratching his head.

"Purple's cool, thanks," We walked back downstairs then to inspect the truck. As we passed the kitchen I saw it had the same faded yellow cupboard mom used when she lived her to try and brighten up the place. In her words, she tried 'to bring in as much sunlight as possible.' Mom, sorry, but sunlight is nonexistent here.

Outside, in the freezing cold wind, I put my hood up from my brown leather jacked and wore my grey gloves.

"Well, what'dya think?" Asked Charlie.

"It's good, thanks Dad," I was a terrible liar, but this seemed to do it for him.

"Good. I'm going to go clear some things up for you upstairs, I also cleared some shelves out for you in the bathroom."

"Oh right, one bathroom," I muttered that so he wouldn't hear me.

After putting my things away and crying a little covertly in my room as I realised this was my new life, I heard someone outside. I checked out after my cry through my bedroom window and saw a middle aged man in a wheelchair wearing a hat being pushed up the drive by a cute (not sexual, as in baby cute) boy a few years younger than me with long black hair. I knew that I had to go down to see the commotion, much to my dismay.

"Here he his," Said Charlie, turning to the sound of my black converse touching the wet wood on the porch. The other two turned to see the new boy, the younger one smiled a cheesy grin, he wasn't cute after all, he was quite hot, but his hair was in desperate need of a hack.

"Hey, Esto," Greeted the man in the wheelchair.

"Hey, you're Billy right?" I said, doing a half smile before looking at the boy who smiled at me. He seemed to do a little chuckle when I looked back down the floor.

"Sure am, still dancing like always," We laughed, me laughing a more of a forced laugh, "This is my boy, Jacob."

"Hi, we used to mud pies when we little," He chuckled a little, whilst Billy and Charlie chatted about some fishing trip.

"No I remember, um, tell your Dad I said thanks for the truck," I smiled slightly, and then looked back down to my feet; I looked back up and saw he was looking at me but then looked away quickly.

"Sure I will."

"So, you gonna' check out your truck or what?" Asked Charlie, seeming to be happy that I was pleased. I never usually was. It wasn't that I was depressed but I felt, I don't know, not whole.

"Sure," I laughed at the extremeness of the situation, where Jacob followed me into the truck.

Charlie and Billy watched the vehicle start off.

"Ok, you have to double pump the clutch when you shift but without that it should be good," He pointed to the little cogs as I nodded to him, shivering a little as it was so cold around here.

"Ok, do you wanna start riding to school then?" I was trying to be friendly, he was too.

"Oh I go to school on the reservation in La Push."

"Oh right," I said, flicking some hair from my usually covered eye and gazed at him, he smiled and then got out. "I'm gonna ride it now, watch out. Billy; you and I can race," I laughed at that a bit, causing the others to as well, Billy nodded at me, chuckling to Charlie.

The truck roared to life, making me jump a little. I pushed down the pedal and off I went. I drove down the end of the street and then back, turning on the radio to see how that turned out. It was loud though static.

Coming back then, I parked in the drive, "It's good, thanks for this, Billy."

"Anytime, son. You need it fixed just drop down by our place, Jake here will fix it for you."

Jacob smiled at this, to which I just nodded and left the truck to go inside and get something to eat, "Bye, Billy, bye, Jacob."

The latter waved at me and smiled, whereas Billy just gesture the signal of farewell.

I decided then to raid the house; I was starved. The cupboard were bare, I only found some tomato soup and bread. I had to seriously go get some groceries around here. I raided the fridge, but what was there to raid? It was unbelievably barren! Only butter and milk. What did this guy eat? I Guess I was cooking tomato soup. I poured the soup into a pan and buttered the bread, using the milk as a drink for me and Charlie.

Hearing him say goodbye about 5 minutes later to the Black's cued the moment the soup was cooked.

"I made us something to eat, Dad." He thanked me and said he'd do the washing up.

As we ate, I decided to tell him about his stark quantities of food! "Dad, the cupboards have literally no food in them. So, I'm going to go grocery shopping, can you give me some money for it? I'll go after school tomorrow (it was Sunday)."

He gulped down his milk and finished his soup, "Sure."

"Thanks," That was all we said that night as I decided to go up to bed.

Having a shower and getting changed into a top I got from a cheap store and some boxers, revealing my fairly large bulge if I do say so myself, I got into bed, my medium length hair still damp.

I did some reading, deciding to study Bronte's 'Wuthering Heights', my favourite book. Halfway through where Heathcliffe embraces the body of his former lover, my phone rang. It was Mom.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted, sounded tired, closing the book and putting it on the floor, deciding that was enough reading for today.

"Hey baby, how was your journey?" She sounded excited, and also caught up in something.

"It was…good. Charlie has no food so I'm gonna have to go grocery shopping for him," We both laughed a bit at this and spoke about what she thought my first day at Forks High would be like.

"Do you think you'll meet a hot jock there?" She sounded excited by this and I giggled a bit, pulling my knees up under the covers.

"Probably not, Mom," I chuckled, and said my goodbyes after a slightly emotional conversation.

I smiled slightly at Mom and turned off the light, not eagerly awaiting my first day at Forks High.


	2. First Day at Forks High

**Chapter 2-First Day at Forks High**

I woke up to the quaint sound of birds singing like opera stars. The secluded sun was creeping stealthily past my curtains, indicating the morning was here.

I got up and made some cereal, Charlie had already left so I was alone. I straightened my hair, not wanting to look like a mess on my first day. The cereal was nice and whatever but I didn't really focus on it, I focused more on would my truck, or Sauron as I'm going to call it (because it's badass), be able to make it to school without breaking down. I wore some skinnies and a long sleeved brown shirt. My hair was not bad and I put some eyeliner on, but so it wasn't noticeable. After this I cleaned up my cereal and went outside.

As expected it was freezing, the road was wet and the trees were swaying with the breeze, therefore dropping the droplets of rainwater their branches had accumulated onto the passers by. I quickly got into the truck and turned on the antique radio station, ready to get to school as it wasn't that hard to find. The words Forks High School directed me there. The school looked nothing like my usual institutions; there were just portable buildings and a few actual ones. There were green shrubs dotted here and there and in the car park, where I now headed, there were conifers looming over; not the type of school I would normally imagine or visualise.

Walking past a group of teens past a nice lustrous Volvo whom I didn't pay too much attention to, I headed for the reception. The sign was clearly visible above the door which read Front Office. The windows had handwritten signs stuck to them advertising various after-school clubs. Yeah, like I'm going to sign up for after-school karate.

Just as I was about to walk in a young Asian guy, about my age, stopped me. I turned, and jumped at how he just grabbed me without me hearing him. Then again I did have my earphones in.

"You're Onesto, the new boy? I'm Eric." He confirmed, looking cheerful. He still had his hand on my arm, which I shrugged of, doing an awkward laugh.

"Um, can you just call me Esto? I hate Onesto," I responded, chuckling.

"Sure, can I take a picture of you?"

I was shocked and repulsed, a: because I hated my picture being took, and b: why did he want my picture? "What for?"

"For the school paper, you're big news baby, front page," He laughed again, giving me a toothy grin.

Did he just call me baby? "Oh, please don't have any k…"

"Woah woah, chillax, no feature," He said, waving his hands in compliance.

"Thanks," He walked off then, saying he'd 'see me around'. He was nice and all but not my type. However, it was nice to know there were some gay guys around here, and yes I could tell he was flirting with me, I'm not that much in denial.

I entered the office, which was warmer than I expected. A bright light lit the room up with excessive effulgence

The room had a bright orange carpet and puffy fold up chairs. The space was occupied by two desks and a variety of plants in Navajo design pots, looking to be made by the students in art class. Like there wasn't enough shrubbery outside.

"Yes dear?" Ask a ginger woman who manned the document ridden desk. She had prominent laugh lines and wrinkles radiating from the corners of her eyes.

"Can I have my papers, please?" I smiled a half smile and looked outside to see the bluish sky, waiting to pound me with drizzle.

"Ah, you must be Onesto, Chief Swan's boy? Yes of course I have the papers for you here. Now make sure all the teachers of your class sign this and then bring it back to me at the end of the day," I smiled in gesture of me complying with her demand.

Seeing I had ten minutes left until the day officially started, I thought I'd read some of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

I was reading the part where Harry realises that Snape was the person protecting him, where he was actually the Patronas that took him to the dagger. It made me think that people who are mean to you, or don't seem to want to be around you, don't actually hate you. In fact they may love you. I had an ominous feeling I'd be plagued by this soon.

The bell rang, and my first lesson of the day was gym class. Help me before I commit; I couldn't stand gym, and here you had to do it three times a week!

I couldn't do gym, and when I was getting changed I saw a guy with flat blonde-y brown hair checking me out. Oh my, this was not cool. I gave him a glare before walking out to the gym hall where the volleyball would commence.

Official fact: never play volleyball, or any other sport for that matter, with me. I will most likely injure you or kill you.

Oh, and it got worse, I had to pair up with Mr. Pervert.

"Hey, so you're Onesto right?" He asked, scratching his head. He was quite cute but he wasn't my style. I immediately got the sense he liked me. Was everyone gay here?

"Just Esto," I responded, laughing.

"Oh, right," He chuckled, as did I, but it wasn't proper, more artificial.

Then out of nowhere a young cheerleader, hysterical girl came over with a merry grin on her face, evidently trying to gain this guy's attention, "He's a got a great spike right?" She said to the boy, about me.

"Yeah, oh, I'm Mike by the way," He added, smiling.

"And I'm Jessica."

"Yeah, I'm Esto," I responded, and walked away slowly, thinking those two were pretty freaky. As I left Mike looked disappointed yet Jessica looked pleased and like she now had control.

I had Spanish next, which was dull and lifeless, still I did sit next to Eric who actually made me laugh, earning jealous looks off Mike, and I also was seated next to a petite girl called Angela. She was someone who I could relate to as she knew when to stop talking and spoke about nice issues.

After Spanish was break, where I ate in the toilet as I couldn't find anyone to sit with.

Then it went English, Math and the dinner. At dinner is where I saw them, whilst I sat at a table with Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica, a guy named Tyler and some up her ass type girl called Lauren, who sent me glowers and scowls every so often.

Eating a blueberry muffin, I glanced over my shoulder to see a group of five, unimaginably beautiful people. Each one was an island, some where cold, yet stunning, fjord filled islands, and others were paradise ridden archipelagos. There were two girls and three boys. One of the girls looked like someone from an Elle magazine cover; she had long, flowing blonde hair and piercing blue yet dark eyes. The other girl was more like a little pixie, her hair was bouncing in different angles downwards, and her gorgeous face was riddled with perfect bones.

One of the boys was literally a bear. He reminded me of (physically) Lennie from Of Mice and Men! He had short black hair and black eyes, and his muscles were bulging! The other was muscled too yet he looked more subtle, with exquisite features and long curly brown hair. The last, who was the last to which my gaze landed, was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. His bouffant hairstyle was tinted a bronze and black. His eyes were a charcoal colour, an onyx. His lips were pink and his bone structure was miraculous. His clothes fit him perfectly, showing off his toned body.

Yet there was one thing I noticed in all of them: how pale they were. They weren't like me, the albino like guy, they were like snow. No, literally they were like snow. They looked equally beautiful, except the bronze haired boy, he was much, much more stunning.

They were all looking at nothing, talking of seemingly nothing and They had bags clutching onto their eyelids, looking like they had had a night of no sleep, or as if they were recovering from a broken nose.

Immediately, the pixie like girl got up to take her untouched plate of food to the bin. She skipped like a dream, before swirling back towards her group. That's another thing, none of them were eating.

As they were all looking at nothingness, I decided it would be okay to just gawk, to take in all their magnificence.

"Um, Jessica, who are they?" I asked, whispering. Before she could speak however the bronze haired guy looked up to Jessica, as if he had heard his name be called. Then his eyes fell onto me, where they seemed to widen in shock. My awkwardness caused me to look down and turn away.

"The Cullens, and the Hales," She replied, looking at them, pretending she wasn't, "They moved down from Alaska, like, a couple years ago."

"Which one is which?" I asked, sneaking a quick glance at the bronze guy, seeing him look down quickly from looking at me.

"The blonde girl is Rosalie, the big dark haired guy is Emmett, and those two are dating. Alice is the short one, she's really weird, and then there's Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain," The girl laughed at this, causing me to smile and look back over. I saw the bronze haired one was talking to Alice, who looked over at me and back to him, shaking her head.

"Who's he?" I asked, feeling a tingling in my crotch from his divineness.

"That's Edward, totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently none of the girls are good enough for him. Like I care, you know?" She laughed nervously, snatching a glance at the one who was titled Edward, who was laughing at something, then he looked to me. Whenever he did look at my face he seemed to have an expression of unmet expectation. As if something was mystifying him about me.

Dinner was done, after the lame advances from Mike.

I walked to my final class, biology.

Entering the class with Mike and Angela I saw Edward sat at the back, next to an empty seat.

"See you after class, Esto," Said Angela. I returned the gesture, waving.

The fan which was blowing behind me went to the angel, who quickly looked disgusted and was trying to hide himself from being sick. In fact he looked like he was trying to stop himself from running towards me and beating the life out of my frail, defenceless self.

"Ah, Onesto, take a seat for the class there," Mr. Banner pointed to the seat next to Edward, much to my anger.

I walked clumsily over, getting a smile from Mike and Jessica. I sat down next to him: clutching his hand firmly over his nose, almost like he smelled the foulest stench the world has conjured. I looked at him with a confused look, my hair moving to my nose, strawberry. It wasn't me, but still, he looked like he was being forced to inhale excrement of the most stinking kind.

After I had put my head down so I didn't have to see his face, scared of his livid look, he handed my slowly and timidly the water which I had to examine. I smiled forcibly to him, seeing his eyes were so black you couldn't even see his pupils. His orbs…they were glaring with such hatred to me I almost cried. The phrase if looks could kill popped into mind.

Examining the water I handed it back to him, which was tough; he was sat as far away from me as possible.

When the bells pealed, he was out of the room in a flash, an instant.

I just gave him a shocked look from behind. So much for my first day.

I walked, ignoring Angela and Mike in anger at Edward's behaviour and made my way to the grocery store for mine and Charlie's dinner, not looking forward for tomorrow.


	3. Grocery Shopping

**Chapter 3-Grocery Shopping**

Walking out of the dingy school building, and seeing the Cullens apart from Edward speed off with their shiny Volvo, I headed for Sauron. The sky still had its bluish overture, right on cue for when I walked out the school. The splats of rain landing on my medium length brown hair signalled my action to put my hood up, having only my pale face in sight.

I turned on the radio, after getting in Sauron, with The Used coming on, All That I've Got. I stayed in that spot for a moment, sat in the truck, thinking of Edward. He was gorgeous, but why did he act that way with me? Was he repulsed by my looks, my scent? I smelt like strawberries. Damn this all to Hell! I hummed slightly to the song and got ready to head for the grocery store yet should have left sooner; Mike knocked on my window, scaring the shit out of me. I rolled it down slightly, the cold air entering my lukewarm truck.

"Hey Esto, I was thinking, do you want to come on a trip with me, Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Eric and a few others?" He sounded like he was doing this gingerly.

"Where?" I asked, getting ready to reject him nicely.

"La Push. It's got a nice beach and the day when it is, which is two weeks from now on Friday will be sunny," I could tell he really wanted me to come.

"Sure, Mike," His face shot up with delight.

"Cool, erm we'll talk more about it tomorrow?"

"Yep," I rolled the window back up, seeing him walk away with a smile on his face.

Turning on the demonic sounding engine, I headed for the grocery store, which I knew where it was because I drove past it on my way to school.

Panic! At The Disco were on now, Lying is the Most Fun. I sung along to it quietly as I rode into the car park of the large enough store.

It was raining quite heavily now, so I ran in, nearly tripping several times.

Buying some fish, meat, bread, milk, butter, noodles, snacks and some drinks I headed back out with six bags in my hands.

When I got home Charlie wasn't there, he must be working over time. I immediately put the fish (salmon) on the chopping bored and inserted herbs and spices into the slits I made into it. I then put three (two for Charlie) jacket potatoes in the oven and finally put some peas on the hob.

As I simmered the peas and watched the salmon cook slowly out of boredom I saw it was sunset outside, the rain making it look like a blue sea of tint.

My phone rang, it was Mom again.

"Hey, Esto!" She greeted, sounding elated that I answered.

"Hey, Mom," My voice wasn't as enthusiastic as hers but still.

"How was your first day?" It sounded like she was cooking too as I could hear boiling.

"Erm, well they were all very welcoming," I said this whilst stirring the peas and seeing they were done, drained them into a sieve to cool.

"Uh oh, tell me all about it."

I sat down on the two seat table, which was cluttered with the waiting to be done laundry.

"It doesn't even matter," I responded.

"Yes it does, honey," Her voice was sympathetic.

"I have things to do."

"OK, I love you."

"Love you too," I went over to put the peas on our plates and take the salmon and spuds out of the oven, squeezing lemon juice over the fish and buttering the potatoes. I placed these on a plate and heard Charlie's cruiser pulling up the drive, next to my truck.

"Oh, what's that smell?" He asked, delighted. He put his gun on the side and took out all the bullets, still thinking that I would shoot myself by accident. By accident? No.

"I made us dinner," I responded, coming into the hall where he looked happy to eat a good meal for a change, and also grateful.

"Oh, Esto you shouldn't have," He ran upstairs to change.

I shouted up, "I have to, Dad, one of us has to do the cooking around here," I chuckled at that and put the plates on the table, me sitting down, awaiting Charlie to return. He arrived at the table, digging in, cueing my moment to as well.

He caressed the air around his mouth, insinuating the food was good, "This is brilliant, Esto. When did you learn to cook like this?"

I smiled meekly, "I've always been a natural cook."

"Like your mother," He dug back in. Charlie had never gotten over my mother much after she left Forks when I was a baby. The constant reminder he hadn't made me uncomfortable.

I hummed and dug in.

Once again he agreed to clean up, "How was your first day," He asked, looking up, chewing some food.

"Good," I was such a bad liar, and Charlie knew this too but didn't want to make me ill at ease.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yes," _Please stop talking about this._

"Oh, yeah, who?"

"Some kid called Mike Newton?" I said this as a question because I wanted to change the subject.

"He's a good kid, his parents are nice people."

I smiled weakly, forcefully and put my plate in the sink, saying I was going to do some homework.

Running into my room I noticed the window was open. I didn't leave it open when I left. Maybe Charlie thought some air would be nice. I shut it, as it was chillier than a church bell in winter.

I put my headphones in, attaching them to my iPod and listened to Johann Sebastian Bach's Brandenburg Concerto No. 6: Allegro.

The music was beautifully soothing, helping me concentrate on my math homework, which I sucked at anyway. Listening to all the highs and lows seemed to represent my life, like a roller coaster, full of highs yet wreathed in lows. I was on a big drop now. I completed the work and saw it was only 8:00pm, it was dark outside. Hearing the wind blow outside and the rain pelt the roof of the house made me anxious for the weather for tomorrow.

Seeing I wasn't tired I hopped into the shower, dried off and put on my everyday-or night-top which I always slept in. I turned on my laptop and thought to browse the web. Google is as usual a saint, being there for me when no one else is. I searched up Phoenix and longed to be in the heat, the warmth…

What the? I was interrupted by a banging noise downstairs, sounding like Charlie was in trouble. I threw my laptop to the bottom of my bed and ran out to the top of the stairs. There, Charlie lay dead with blood oozing from his neck. Over him loomed a man with bronze hair. The man looked up to me, revealing the face of Edward Cullen. I screamed in horror as he came towards me, to kill me next, revealing a gleaming set of fangs.

"Esto, you're dreaming, wake up…" I heard beside me, my eyes still shut. I couldn't really hear that well so it was obviously my father. My eyes opened and no one was there, I was sure however I felt a cold touch graze my face softly.

I must have fallen asleep, but someone turned off my laptop and tucked me in nicely. That wouldn't have been Charlie, would it?

I looked around; sweat dripping down my forehead even though the window was open-WAIT? The window was open again? Is this for real? Oh dear, please don't say the house is haunted now.

I got up; thinking the dream and the touch was nothing, and the window, before shutting it. I got into some normal dark blue jeans and a black top, revealing my muscles in my arms, even though I had none. My hair was knotty, so I just combed it. I didn't care what anyone thought how I looked…except Edward…No, he was a fiend and didn't like me, and I didn't like him. That must be why I had the dream, because my brain didn't like him and was showing him in a bad way, of course.

I went downstairs and prepared some cereal. Wolfing it down I saw the time was 7:30am. I didn't want to wait in this haunted house any longer and got in my truck. Outside it was sunny for once. Not sunny as in warm but the street was dry, no rain. It was cold though, no clouds=no heat. You can't win here, official.

Getting into the Lord of Mordor I turned the fuzzy radio on, listening to Mayday Parade. I loved this band, their vocals and guitar chords are pleasing to the ear. I drove down the main street, trying not to crash seeing as though clumsy is my middle name.

My hair was straight, even though I hadn't straightened it, sometimes it did this. The front went down to my jaw and my fringe dodged both eye, resting on the puff of my eyebrow. The red in it would be visible today, yet it was only slightly red, more crimson, like blood.

My eyes looked tired, their green iris marred by a black ring.

I drove into the parking lot, seeing the wannabe LA girls of the school sunbathing on the grass lot before the lessons started. I did stay outside, trying to absorb as much heat as possible, but before I did this I searched for the Cullen's car, the Volvo, but no such car was visible.

I planned to confront him, demand to know what Edward's problem was, but he never showed.

I sat next to Angela and Jessica, me playing with an apple that Angela didn't want. Jessica was sunbathing on the grass, whilst Angela just sat down like me, absorbed in her own thoughts. Jess as always was chatting on about Mike who was playing soccer with Tyler and some other guys. I saw Lauren there cheering the boys on, I gave her a scowl behind her back, bitch.

"Hey do you guys know where the Cullens are?" Trying to birth a conversation, I had to ask.

Angela turned to me, smiling, whilst Jess answered, still sunbathing, her eyes closed. "The Cullens never come to school when the sun is out."

"Why?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen take them all out on, like, hiking and camping trips in the mountains. I tried that out on my parents, not even close," I chuckled a bit, yet hoped inside that the sun would stop. The bell went, and Jess went to her Gym class whilst I and Angela headed for biology where Mike joined us on the casual stroll.

The latter kept smiling at me while talking to Angela as I just took in the sun's secluded rays and looked at the whole student body leave the outdoors and head inside, indicating the sun hardly ever was out here. At least the Cullens would be, so that I could confront Edward.

In biology I sat alone, where Edward would usually sit was empty. I listened that day, learning about onion root tip cells but I really wanted Edward here. It wasn't so I could be around him, it was so I could see what his problem was, believe it.

The day went perilously slow, lunch was the worst. I got chilling glares off Lauren whilst Mike and Eric and sometimes Tyler tried to talk to me, where I just responded with small talk yet tried to sound nice.

School ended and I walked over to where Sauron was, getting in. Now the sun had retreated into the clouds, the white fluffy walls keeping the heat in yet warning us of another six million days of frost.

I drove home eventually, and did some homework.


	4. Another No Show

Chapter 4-Another No Show

The homework was about rivers, as I took geography.

What is a confluence? When two or more rivers meet.

Longest river in the United States of America? Mississippi.

Whe-

I saw saved by hearing Charlie pulling up in the cruiser. I sat up from my desk, the wooden chair exhaling a groan, and peered out of my foggy window to watch him walk in. To my shock, he was with someone. It was Jacob!

My hair was still in its straight posture when I took a swift glance at my mirror.

I ran downstairs, keeping my head down, "Hey, Dad, how was work?"

"Fine, son. I brought Jacob here; Billy's going up to Alaska to meet his parents and Jacob didn't wanna go so I said I'd look after him for a bit."

I put my thumbs up and did a smiled meekly, "Cool."

"Right you two, I'm gonna go out and order some Chinese food, you'll be alright on your own, won't you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, um can you get me some egg fried rice and some ribs in OK sauce?" I asked, grinning and looked at Jacob, who looked back at me, and then smiled at Charlie to answer.

"Oh and can I just have the same as Esto?"

"Sure, um, seeya soon," He walked out, and I heard the cruiser's thick tyres crackle on the many stones upon the road as he drove away.

"So " Jacob asked, laughing. "You wanna watch T.V?"

"Whatever," I giggled and sat on the opposite side of the dark green, fur sofa from him.

He put a boring show about wolves on, which I couldn't bother with so I put my headphones in and listened to Mozart. "Do you mind?"

"No, no go ahead," He replied, clearly entranced by the show.

I sat there, and instead of watching the show I gawked at Jacob. He was really quite good looking. If you cut his Rapunzel hair off then he'd be hot. But I was never the one to make the first move, as I already told you; I'm shier than a hare.

"So ..like .V?" He asked, yet I couldn't hear him for the music.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I pulled out the headphones. "Pardon?" I smiled, yet this smile was a real one, not of an artificial nature. It was smirk of honesty; when I looked at his countenance, it ordered my lips' sharp corners to venture as far as they could to my ears.

His grin was dangerously dazzling, revealing his gleaming set of white pearls. "Do you like to watch T.V?"

"Oh," I pouted before hiking my knees up to my chest, embracing them protectively. "It's all right, though I prefer reading." My head, in an insticitive action, gestured over to the eclectic bookshelf in one of the room's alcoves.

"Reading? What kind of books?" He turned his body to me so that his back was leaning against the arm rest and his legs were folded towards me.

"Primarily fantasy. Do you read?"

"Me? No, I like to go out with friends," I think he used this as an invitation.

The show about wolves had gone off now and it was on commercials, whilst the sun still beamed outside. I glanced over at the window to see the rays of light streaking through it. Sighing complacently, I turned back to Jacob and said: "Ah, I'm quite antisocial. It's not my style," There was a lengthy and uncomfortable pause, interspersed by the tweeting of bouncy birds and whistling winds. "What other things do you do?" Questioned I after the pause became too awkward.

"I like to wrestle," A wide, rakish grin spread across his face whilst he watched me with intensity.

"I don't do wrestling."

"Well, why not try?" He pounced on me very quickly from the other side of the couch and was on top of me. My arms were lifted over my head and his hands locked onto my wrists. His body was in the exact same position as me, but this was short lived as I squirmed under his weight. "Yeah..." I laughed nervously and tried pulling him off of me, but he wouldn't budge.

He was laughing his head off, and moved his manly hands down from my wrists and to my frail shoulders. His legs wrapped around my waist, locking me into position. "Can't you try better than that?"

"No, and can you stop suffocating me now?" I said fiercely, glaring into his brown eyes.

He smirked, "Sure."

"Thanks," I said, ruffling my hair and giving him a dig in his massive arm. He perched next to me with a mischievous sneer and his leg grazing against mine.

"No problem, weakling," He looked at me, awaiting a punch and put his arms up, feigning fear.

"Weakling?" I questioned sharply.

"Hmm, whatever but you couldn't even budge me," He said this and put a pillow over his crotch. I knew what this was for and that made me very uncomfortable.

I laughed a bit and thumped his calf, causing him to smile whilst watching the TV and biting his nails.

It stayed like that for another ten minutes, us contemplating in small talk, until I heard Charlie pulling up in the cruiser.

He walked in, carrying three brown paper bags. I got up slowly, while Jacob watched the two of us. "Thanks, Dad. Where are mine and Jacob's?"

"Oh, here's yours and there's Jacob's," He handed me two bags, nodding his head to Jacob when he gave me his.

I handed it to Jacob, who went to into the kitchen, as did I and got him and myself a knife and fork. He also got me a plate, what a gentleman.

We ate at the table as Charlie went for a shower. The sound of the water hitting the bathtub's floor was muffled from downstairs, and the sun was now setting dramatically.

"This is good, your Dad's nice of getting this for me," Jake confirmed, and looked at me to see my reaction.

I smiled, "Not because I don't want you here but how long are you going to be at my house? Seeing as though Billy's in Alaska..."

"Oh, he's coming back down tonight," He seemed upset at that, wanting to spend more time with me. It was getting dark out.

"Too bad, I like spending time with you," Did I just blurt that out? I'm an idiot.

He looked content. "I like spending time with you too, Esto," We gazed into each others eyes, green and brown. I snapped out of it and began eating again.

I heard Charlie get out of the shower and getting changed upstairs, before his loud footsteps bellowed down the stairs.

"Is it good?" He asked us with small droplets of water dripping from the spikes in his hair

"Yeah it's brilliant, Charlie, thanks."

"Thanks, dad, it's gorgeous." I said.

"Good. Jacob your dad said he's on his way down from Alaska, he's just passed Prince Rupert and he should be about 2 hours," He acted like he was okay with leaving us soon but I knew he wanted to stay. I gave him a warm smile and put our plates in the sink. I began washing them.

He looked at me take them, then to Charlie. Charlie said he was going to go to bed, and before we knew it, he was off, saying goodbye to Jacob and to tell Billy he'd pick up the fish tomorrow.

Jacob nodded, shaking hands with Charlie. When Charlie was upstairs Jacob turned to me. I stood at the green sink, drying my hands on a fresh dishcloth. He stood in front of me, inches apart, "Are you going to miss me?" He said, joking.

"You live just down the road, Jacob," I responded, throwing the cloth in the wash basket and staring at him.

He feigned hurt, "Mr. Swan, you're saying you won't miss your good friend Mr. Black?"

I chuckled at it, going to punch him weakly but he caught my hand. "I'm going to miss you, Esto."

There was a silence, and he gazed into my eyes as I yanked my hand from his, chortling. "Nice to know."

He smiled, "Do you wanna wrestle again?" He was evidently desperate to play. "We have one and a half hour left."

"Not really, Jacob."

"Come on for me?" He gave me a big grin and batted his lashes to me.

"Don't hurt me then, or I will kill you."

"I won't," He winked and pulled me to the couch. I smiled fearfully into his eyes and he pounced like a wolf to its prey.

He landed on me again, yet I dodged and went to the other side of the couch, where he turned to me and laughed. I went for his back but he grasped my arms and pulled me below him, so I was laid on my stomach, and he straddled my hips.

"Jake, you're very strong but, whatever," He laughed, and lay down on my back; I could feel his erection dig into the back of my jeans.

"Told you I wouldn't hurt you," He got off me then and stood up, where I could see slightly his dick press against his jeans.

"I've gotta go bed, night Jacob. Some of us have school," I went to leave but he shockingly pulled me into a loving embrace. I didn't know how to react...

"Night, Esto."

"Yeah."

I got into bed, not bothering to take a shower; my hair was slightly greasy but whatever. I was in my boxers and my bed shirt. The window was not open; hmm whatever it was that was opening it must have been scared of by something. The room though was cold, very cold. So I jumped into bed, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

I woke up then, seeing a pale figure at the bottom of my bed. I gasped in shock as I saw it was Edward and turned to put the light on, but when I looked back, he was gone.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. What was wrong with me?

The sun was obscured by dark storm clouds waiting to drown the town of Forks. I was half upset and half happy by the fact that today would be a day of no sun, as I hated cold, yet the Cullen's would be in school.

I got out of bed and took a nice warm shower, lathering the Herbal Essence's into my hair. Yum, strawberry. I got out and wore a dark green cardigan over a brown top. I wore some dark blue skinnies and got my bag. I didn't have food that day, as I wasn't hungry. Charlie had already left, seeing as it was 7:30am.

I got into the Dark Lord Sauron, little spots of rain landing on my face's features. I turned on the radio and Make Damn Sure came on, by Taking Back Sunday.

I sung along slightly as I drove to school, seeing the carless students walking. The houses I passed were all the same as mine, wood and white with the occasional brown one here and there.

Driving into the lot I saw the Cullen's Volvo sitting across it. I smiled to myself and got out, heading for school, yet I was stopped by Mike.

"Hey, Esto!" He greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi Mike."

"How was your sleep?"

"It was OK. I had a good dream, I think," I smirked at the thought of the dream once again.

"Nice, um, so, are you still going to the beach trip down on the res?"

"Of course," We were walking and talking now, heading for the class we had first, English. A chill of wind brushed my back just as I was about to enter the building.

I sat down in the empty classroom, Mike taking his seat two rows in front of me and smiled. I returned it softly.

The day went slow, yet the thing that hurt me the most was seeing the Cullen's there, but no Edward.

The vicious cycle went on, and when it was Friday I expected the same


	5. Open Book

**Chapter 5-****Open Book**

I woke up that morning, still not getting used to being away from hearing the crickets, the sound of the howling wind on the desert sands or the sound of the heat. I'd come to detest Forks, the constant rain and cold started to take its toll on my mind, eating away at then warmth and fertility even though I was a guy.

I showered, dried and put on the usual, typical clothes. Some dark yet light blue jeans that hugged my legs, showing off the frail limbs, and a green cardigan with a white tee under it. I decided to wear my brown leather jacket and some grey, knitted gloves that day too as it seemed extra chilly today (when didn't it?) yet I hadn't looked out the window yet.

Clumsily trotting down the stairs like a horse on cobbled streets I headed for the cereal box and poured in the milk and ate. I was about to eat my second spoonful when I saw out the corner of my eye a white flicker. "What the…?"

I headed to the window where I saw it, the bowl of cereal still in my hand and saw it. The evil creature was lurking outside, making my blood boil in hatred…or freeze either way. The snow, lying like a frosty lion on driveway had been sprinkled by the looks of things all over the state!

I quickly put the cereal in the bin and headed out, wanting to get my truck warm and pumped up for the slippery ride to the school. It was Friday today so that meant I had a free weekend to myself, and by free weekend I mean just doing what I do everyday yet have unlimited time to stay up.

I opened the door reluctantly and immediately felt the gust of wind blow into my face, sweeping my hair up from its straight posture and making it look contorted, not curly but a lot more like I just let it dry naturally. I gulped and walked down the steps of the porch meekly, and then onto the path leading to Sauron.

Ultimately I slipped on black ice, falling right down on my bum causing a thud. I stayed on the ground for a few seconds on get back up, trying to regain my clearly retreating balance. If just my drive was like this then the (tarmac) roads would be ten times worse! Oh hell no!

My journey to school though was safe, I didn't leave behind a burning trail of destruction. Hmm, this was odd.

I drove into the parking let, and getting out of the warm truck and into the snowy hell I saw that Charlie had fitted some friction things on the (I don't the name of them, sorry haha) wheels to stop me from flying off into the forest.

Then that's when it hit, no not a snowball but close! I saw the happy teens having snowball fights, literally everyone, even the girls. I realised that this was going to be like World War Three! Help me! I managed to elude many of them even though most people weren't aiming for me some though they were being funny. I saw Mike and Eric having a war with Tyler, Jessica, Lauren the Gooch, Ben an-Oh, my God! I saw Edward Cullen here. He was on the lawn outside the front office, not seeing me, having a snowball fight with Emmett and Jasper! He was clearly being annihilated but he did get some good shots in. The bell rang, and I found myself looking at him at on the sludge ridden path, where he saw me. He glanced up to me, his smile disappearing to an interested and subliminally pleased look, and looked away instantly, talking with Alice who tagged along. I shook my head and headed for English.

Mike was talking to me in the class about how at lunch there would be an epic snowball war and he wanted me on his team.

"Erm yeah, I don't like the cold, or the snow," I confirmed, laughing awkwardly.

"Awww, well at least I won't have anyone to protect," He grinned, getting on with his work.

I gave him a puzzled look, and seeing as though out seating plan was changed I sat next to Mike.

Next was biology, which I was dreading the most as Edward would be there. My heart raced as I headed for the room. I walked in, avoiding all eye contact with anyone, especially him. I hung my brown jacket up, keeping my gloves in my hands for something to distract me from him. Sitting down I saw him glance up at me as everyone filled the room. "Hello," His voice was so angelic, so harmonic. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier this week, I'm Edward Cullen, and you're Esto."

I bore a shocked look on my face, but hidden it well. "Erm, yes. How do you know my name?"

"Do you prefer Onesto?" His voice, it was perfect. His eyes were also no longer the onyx colour I saw before; they were now honey glazed, like toast.

"No, I hate that name," I laughed, causing him to reveal a crooked smile, his eyes musing into mine. "I mean how do you know I prefer Esto?"

"I think the entire of Forks knows your name," He joked, although our conversation was abruptly ended as Mr. Banner walked in, declaring the lesson had started.

Edward looked at me as I could see through the corner of my eye multiple times, then he looked back to the board. I didn't glare glance at him.

Mr. Banner talked about identifying the onion root cells through microscopes, and we had to work in pairs. Oh the joy.

After handing out the microscopes Edward pushed it towards me, "Newbies first."

I winced slightly, causing him to smile. I peered through it, "Prophase."

He took the microscope in his hand, looking at me, awaiting my confirmation. "Mind if I check it?"

"Sure."

"It's prophase," He wrote it down, his elegant script made me think this kid was from France, he had the looks. As such, his hair was slightly lower than usual as the snow had dampened it, making him look hot as hell!

After looking through another…thing (I don't know science, okay!) he said beautifully, "Anaphase."

"Can I check it?"

He motioned his hand as a gesture for me to take it, "Of course."

Dang it he was right, "Anaphase," I bit my lip, wondering why Edward was talking to me seeing as though Jessica said he didn't talk to anyone.

That was all, we had finished first.

Not wanting the air to be awkward, Edward insisted on getting to know his (his words not mine) new friends. The words of me being his friend made my smile inside, "So you enjoying the snow?"

I did an odd smile.

"What?"

"You're asking me about the weather, Edward?"

A crooked smile grew across his face, "Yeah I guess I am. Anything wrong with me asking my new friend questions?" He smiled angelically.

My heart stopped, making me take in his words, "Erm…" I stuttered. "I don't really like the snow. Any cold wet thing I don't really, yeah I don't like it."

Edward laughed a little at my reaction, "Well if you hate the cold and the rain so much, why move to the rainiest part of the continental US? Not that that's a bad thing though."

I smiled at his, okay I had to say it, flirtatious compliment, "Erm, it's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"My mom remarried and…" My eyes trailed off, then found themselves back to his dazzling face.

"So you don't like the guy or…?"

"No, no, Phil's great." The conversation ended after that as Edward did the whole disgusted look to me again, where I ignored it.

The bell went and I walked out heading for my next look, yet Edward caught up with me, sending butterflies in my stomach. Why wasn't Edward like this with the girls? Was he gay? "Why didn't you stay with you mother and Phil?"

"Well Phil's a minor league baseball player, therefore he travels a lot and that made my mom unhappy so I decided to move up here for a while." I stood at my locker, him in front of me, us inches apart.

"And no you're unhappy."

"No." I was shocked at how he said this as a statement and not a question.

"I'm sorry it's just, you're very difficult for me to read."

"My mom says I'm like an open book so…" I trailed off, laughing slightly.

"Hmm, I'll see you around," He walked off then, his gait was so cute and his face was flawless. Yet the question popped in my head again. Why was he talking to me? Even if he was gay I'm just a scrawny little teen!

Me and Edward shared quick glances at each other at dinner, going unnoticed by Jasper.

When the day ended I saw the snow had melted away at dinner, when the rain fell causing all of the students, except me to moan in disappointment.

Yay no snowballs being hurled at me!

I walked past Edward's Volvo, him stood there with the rest of his family. He stared at me back; I could feel his gaze burning into me. The rest of his siblings looked fiercely at him.

I stood at the side of my truck's bed, looking over at Edward and putting my headphones in. I saw he was looking at my back yet shrugged it off, now in my jacket and gloves.

I went in my bag to get something when I heard a SCREECH!

I turned in confusion to see a look of panic on everyone's faces, and a look of horror on Edward's who was on the other side of the lot. But more so I saw a black van with Tyler in it come screeching towards me, its side heading straight for my powerless body. It would crush me, this was me. My number's up. I held on to the side of my truck for help but felt it was incredibly cold, and in a flash Edward had his left arm around my waist and his right arm ready to stop the van. Like that's going to happen. It did. He crushed the side of the van without breaking a sweat, his hand moulding the side of it into a crater as it went nowhere near me. I had Tremble For My Beloved on my iPod, and through my headphones heard the intro.

I gazed at the crater, his hand still there, my gasps and pants the only sound. Then I looked at him, shock, horror, gratitude on my face. He looked down to my, his honey eyes looking onto mine, my medium hair brushing my face. He looked shocked too about what happened. His hand was still around my waist but he released my, jumping over my truck and into the distance, and that's when everyone started to crowd round me.

**Hope y'all like it hehe, more to come, rate and review! **


	6. Aftermath

**Chapter 6-****Aftermath**

I gazed in shock and fear at the massive dint in the side of Tyler's van. I still lay on the floor, my headphones popping out of my ears. My eyes focused more so on the dint, as my ears focused on Edward jumping over the two vehicles and out of ear shot in a flash. My gasps were becoming less, but then more as I heard the entire student body, except for the Cullen's, come rushing towards me.

"Esto!" I heard Mike call from the distance as Angela came by my side and helped me up, me being dazed and confused. Everyone was shouting my name, demanding to dial 911, shouting at Tyler.

"Esto, I'm so sorry, I panicked." Tyler confirmed, rolling down the window, pain evident on his face as blood poured from his forehead. He had more damage done to him than me!

I couldn't respond, though. I just stood there, looking around everywhere, trying to find Edward, the superhuman that stopped a heavy van with his bare, pale hands.

Hearing the ambulance sirens sounding on the horizon the students made way for the crew to put me in, and Tyler, even though I didn't need that to be done. Honestly I was completely fine; it was Tyler who needed the most help!

The ambulance pulled into the lot, teachers now everywhere. I assured the ambulance drivers I was okay but they weren't having any of it. They just chucked me in, and Tyler (not literally, of course).

Through the window I could make out the pupils, my friends gazing with worry at the ambulance pulling away.

I sat on the bed, an eastern Asian woman checking my eyes with a torch, my going cross eyed occasionally. Through the window where passers by would walk I saw Edward, his forehead resting against the glass, gazing with worry at me. Our eyes met, his golden pools of beauty staring at me, he lifted his head off the glass, a crooked smile forming reassuringly. God, he was hot! I smiled back, which he saw as a gesture to come in. Tyler was in another room, and the Asian woman went out to get some more testing equipment, so me and Edward would be alone.

He glided into the tiny room; me sat at the end of the bed. He looked at me, smiling and sat next to me, our legs almost touching.

"How're you pulling through, Esto?" His voice was just too angelic. The butterscotch eyes stared into my grassy ones, and my lips curved into a smile, causing him to too, "What?"

"You, amuse me." He chuckled at this.

"Well glad I amuse you." He winked, "Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard on the van."

Then I was put back on track, "How did you get over to me so fast, Edward?"

His face curled into a frown, "I was standing right next to you, Esto."

"No, you were next to your car, across the lot." I gestured my head in a nodding motion to indicate he was away from me during the crash.

He scoffed, his eye brows curling into a 'Stop talking, hoe' expression, "You hit your head, I think you're confused."

My eyes narrowed, "I know what I saw!"

His eyes narrowed too, our glares battling, "And what exactly was that?"

"You stopped the van; you pushed it away with your hand, I…" I looked down then, and saw his eyes melt.

"Nobody'll believe you, so…"

I grabbed onto his right arm which clung to the bed, his face contemplating hard when I snapped him out of it. His muscled arm and his grey coat against my hand were nice, "Edward, I wasn't going to tell anybody. What I need to know is the truth." I chuckled and he looked into my eyes. I felt emotion, and he still hadn't moved my hand from his arm. This made me uncomfortable so I moved it off.

Suddenly though, Charlie waltzed in! Edward got up and gave me a sly smile before walking out, giving me one last look from the door and walked away.

"Esto!" Charlie cried, hugging me fiercely. He was close to tears.

"Dad, I'm fine." I laughed to reassure him.

"You could have been killed, do you understand me Onesto?"

"Yeah but I wasn't so…" Then someone else walked in, this man was handsome and young with glowing blonde hair. His eyes were like Edward's, and I could only assume this was Dr. Cullen.

"So this is the Chief's son, Esto?" His voice like Edward's was harmonic and his skin was paper like too.

"Yeah, will you give 'im some test, Carlisle, I need to make sure he's okay. In the mean time I'm gonna check on Tyler, remove his licence." Charlie was about to walk out and Carlisle went to getting odd shit from his drawers.

"Charl-Dad, don'' revoke his licence, it wasn't his fault!" My voice was sincere.

"Okay, but you're not going anywhere near him in future, do you hear me?" He pointed his finger at me and confirmed he'd wait for me in the cruiser outside. He popped his head back in though to say there were a lot of people from the school who wanted to see if you were okay.

I groaned softly as I heard a sweet chuckle come from outside. Was Edward listening to our conversation? Oh, it's on!

According to Dr. Carlisle I was good to go, so I walked out.

The crowd was meagre, but still I didn't like a large group, that was above me. Edward stood in the corner, smiling to himself, and then looked up to me then back down.

"Esto." I heard everyone, except Edward, say at once. Angela and Jessica were the first to come up to me, touching my forehead. I informed them that I was okay along with Mike, Eric, Ben, Andrew and Aimee. The only person left was Edward, everyone had left now and the place was deserted. The waiting room was abandoned, except for the angel. I heard Carlisle on the phone.

Edward walked up to me, I bowed my head down, preparing to walk out when he grabbed me shoulder softly.

He had gloves on now, yet it wasn't cold…whatever. He pressed his hand on my forehead to fell my heat when I turned around. He had a serious look on his face, "I don't want you getting ill." He actually sounded sincere. He removed his hand and dropped them to his sides. His hair in its usual bouffant.

I scoffed, "I'll be fine, Edward. You should be worried about Tyler." I nodded my head and prepared to leave.

"I only care ab…Just tell me you'll be okay. I don't want to have to save you on your way out." He smiled at that, getting a glare, which caused him to laugh even more.

"I'm not a baby, Edward, I can take care of m"- I tripped on my own to feet when I went to get a glass of water. Edward caught my, that was impossibly quick. His hands were under my armpits, my legs pressed against his thighs.

"Just be safe, bye, Esto." He let me go then, stabilising my and walked away, down a corridor. I looked after him, and the finally prepared to leave.

The talk with Charlie was painful, all about how I should be more careful and how he actually would remove Tyler's license, which I scolded him for. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair, "Glad you're okay, Esto."

When we got home I was tired as hell, so I decided to just have some cereal, whereas Charlie ordered pizza. "I'll save some for ya'." He confirmed as I ran up stairs.

I plonked myself on the bed, noticing the window wasn't open, praise the Lord! Yeah ghosts, thought you'd run!

I threw off my boxers, jeans and top and threw on my bed time tee and some fresh underwear. I planned on having a shower in the morning, seeing as though I'm too much of a lazy ass to have one now.

I curled up under the covers, even though the window wasn't open there was a cold feeling surrounding me. Not like a foreboding, ominous sense but like a cold protector. I turned around as I got the feeling I wasn't alone. I looked up to see a pale figure stood at the bottom of my bed, I reached out to touch it but collapsed into sleep.

The morning rolled in, it was Saturday, finally a free day. What could I do? Hmmm...

I decided I'd go to Port Angeles, seeing as though I just had to check out the latest stores there. Also I needed the feel of a city, I missed Phoenix so much, then again I was starting to like Forks. Forks _was _growing on me.

I got into the shower and dried my hair, straightening yet it oddly looked natural, not like I straightened it. My pale skin had a minor blush to the cheeks, but my eyes had bags above them. Not cool.

I went to fix me some cereal, and Charlie had already left, but was shocked to find a knocking at the door.

My eyebrows knitted together as I went to it and opened it. No one was there.

"Hello?" I asked, no response. I had my iPod and money with me so I decided what the hell and got in the truck, not caring about having no food and who knocked on my door.

But when I got into Sauron I felt its weight shift. I turned my head to see Edward there. I yelped at the site of him. His hair was perfect, his eyes lively, his teasing smile so alluring. He wore a button up blue top and a plastic waterproof jacket with black skinny jeans.

He hushed me.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Edward?" I demanded, waiting to push him out.

"I wanted to; well spend the day with you. And to keep you safe, don't want you falling over now do we?" He joked, and a beautiful smile spread across his face as his eyes squinted, full of joy which I hadn't seen ever.

"Spend the day with me? Guess we are friends then," I teased back and digged at his arm, which he feigned hurt. "And I can take care of myself you little queef!"

He smiled at me, "Where were you planning to go then, friend?" He emphasised friend, to which I rolled my eyes.

"Port Angeles." We were still sat, unmoving in the truck. He had his body turned to me, while I had my neck craned toward me.

His eyes widened, "You're not going to Port Angeles without me, Esto!" His voice was now serious, and I could tell he really seemed to care about me. This was odd as we barely knew each other.

"Haha why?" I looked oddly into his eyes; his mouth was pouted and serious, his eyes pondering something.

"It's dangerous. Come on I'll take you some place else." This is what he was pondering? Deciding where to take me? Hell no!

"Edward I'll go where I want!" When I was about to drive off he was already out of the car and carrying me over his shoulder! WTF was he doing?

"Edward let me go, now before I bite you!" He chuckled at that.

"The irony, Esto. But no," He turned his head to me when we got near his glamorous Volvo, and smiled. "I'm taking you on a little drive. I want to be friends with you Onesto Swan, honest." He laughed at that too, where I just grinned as he plonked me into the passenger seat. He got in too then and smiled at me, a dazzling one at that and started the engine.

**S'up beebs haha, hope you're all enjoying it. Rate and review please! Tar graw! :'D**


	7. The Meadow

**Chapter 7-****The Meadow**

I saw sat awkwardly in the silver Volvo that Edward just threw me in! He looked at me after starting the engine, which didn't roar to life like Sauron but sung to life. He smiled, "So, I know where I'm going to take you."

"I don't give a shit, Edward. I want to go where I want to go, besides I barely know you." I went to get out then but Edward grabbed my hand. I gasped in disbelief at Edward's touch. His hand was freezing, and I don't mean like when you're hands and cold, his hands were literally like ice.

"Your hands are so cold." I whispered, looking at him, his hands folded into his chests. Edward's face was pained.

He didn't say anything.

He started the engine and we were off.

I didn't know if either one of us would break the silence.

"So are you gonna tell me the truth?" I observed his face as he looked out the window shield. We were driving normal speed, through a road in thick forest.

"No I'd rather not." He looked at me, not as awkwardly as I'd expect. None of us had forgotten about the cold touch before but I shrugged it off.

"Why? For God's sake, Edward you stopped the van with your hands!"

"Adrenaline rush, Esto. You're cute when you worry." He then looked at the road again; looking like he shouldn't had said that.

"Erm, thanks." I smiled to myself, looking the other way so Edward wouldn't see me.

The car ride was silent after that, Edward kept on looking at me which was sometimes flattering and other times annoying.

We stopped in the middle of nowhere, at the side of the road in a dense forest.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" We were still in the car; Edward chucked me a coat from the back of his car to me.

"Put that on, I don't want you getting cold," He got out, signalling me to get out too. "And we're going for a hike."

I put the black coat on. It fit perfectly and it was warm too.

We began our ascent up the tree ridden hill.

"So, Esto what do you think about me? I can't read you very well." He said this as he stood next to me, his arms folded as mine flopped to me sides.

"Well, I don't know," I laughed and looked at him. "You're nice and charming?"

Edward scoffed, "'I'm charming'? If you knew the real me you wouldn't be here."

"Then tell me what you are? We're alone now, just tell me how you stopped the van."

In my head I was thinking of DC and Marvel comic material.

He looked at me, stopping my by putting his arm in front of me. The pale boy pushed me softly against a tree, his arms pressed against the sides of the tree, where my head was. I gasped quietly. "I want to hear your theories."

His eyes were the beautiful honey scotch colour, I said. "I'm thinking you were bitten by radioactive spiders, or gulped down Kryptonite."

He let one arm flop down so he could grab my hand. The icy chill was sent around my body again. "What does this remind you of?"

"I-I do~" I couldn't speak, the cold of his hand was so powerful, and I loved it.

He let go of my hand. "Let's go, we're nearly there."

Half an hour later and we still wasn't there, "Edward, I'm tired." I confirmed in between breaths.

He looked over his shoulder at me gasping for air, he moved over to me in impossible speed. "I could take you the fast way."

"Which is?"

"I trust you, Esto. I trust you enough to put my whole existence in danger."

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean, Edward."

"Hold on tight." He laughed and pulled my up into his arms bridal style.

"What the fu~" Then before I knew it we were moving at insane speed! The trees went past me in a blur, like a green curtain. The wind spat against me face. Adrenaline coursed through my veins.

We stopped at a clearing, a meadow to be honest. "We're here." I heard Edward say, looking at my reaction to the speed.

I collapsed to the grassy ground of the meadow, crushing lavender.

I saw him rush over to me, literally. "Esto, are you okay?"

My pants became louder as I was in ultimate shock to find how fast a 'human' just took me. He put his hand on my face, making my gasps dissolve. I looked at him, to find a crooked grin forming on his face. He traced his cold fingers over my warm and soft lips gently.

"I'm good." I confirmed, getting up and pushing him over so he fell to the ground, but he was kneeling so he didn't hurt himself. I walked over to the centre of the meadow; the Sun was still obscured by the grey clouds.

He rushed over to me; I could feel his cold on my back, "What was that for?"

I laughed and turned around to see him grinning wildly. I've never seen him grin like this before, like he's found something he's been looking for. "It's for being a jackass!"

He laughed triumphantly and scooped me in his arms, "So I scared you?"

I was being carried bridal style again, my hips pressed against his toned chest. "Yes."

"Good." He put me down then, and lay down with me. We looked at each other, observing each other's features. My hair was lying across my forehead, his up away from his. He scuttled closer to me so our bodies touched. He wrapped his arms around my back, moving my closer to him, our chests and legs touching. Our crotches were still moved away though. "What are you doing, Edward?"

He smiled and put one hand in my hair, twirling it in one of his fingers, "Playing?"

"Playing? Erm why?" I pressed one of my hands against his chest, making him look down in shock, but he didn't move away.

"Because you're my friend, and friends have fun." I laughed at the dirty side to that.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I laughed again. "Why do you care about me so much?"

"I don't understand," He caressed my cheek then.

"Like why do you want to keep my warm and not fall over etcetera?" I moved him hand up and down his body, making him gulp a little. He'd never done this before I thought. His body was perfect, his abs were so alluring.

"I don't want you hurt; I seem to feel a connection with you." He smiled and pulled closer, so my hand was rested between his chest and mine. Our crotches touched slightly then, and I could tell my ab touching was a good thing as something dug into my slightly.

I laughed awkwardly.

"Come on, it's getting late now, we should go." He lifted me up and carried me bridal style again, this time more carefully. I was getting twilight now, and I wanted to go home.

He rushed me to the car at, yes; you guessed it, super speed.

When we got to the car he fastened the seatbelt for me, odd thing to do. "I can do it myself, Edward." I chuckled.

He just smiled at got in before setting off.

The twilight was fading and it was starting to get dark.

He was driving this time at astonishing speed and for some reason was smiling the whole way.

When we got back to my house I saw Charlie wasn't back yet, but before I could go Edward grabbed my hand. "I'll pick you up tomorrow; we can go on a little journey again." He smiled his smile and set off, watching me walk into the house.

The lights were off like I left them; my cereal was still there, untouched.

I cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs, thinking the whole time about Edward Cullen,

Okay I now know he was gay, I mean what straight person would so that to guy? Exactly.

I took a shower, feeling the warmth of the water made me realise how cold I actually was! I was freezing. Oh well, at least I got to spend the whole day with Edward.

This was by far one of the best days I've ever had. Being with Edward made me happy, but so did being with Jacob. Edward though, he was a gentleman. Did he love me, Edward? No he probably didn't, at least he thought I was attractive, definitely not love!

I agreed that I liked him but didn't love him.

I tucked myself into bed and a got my laptop, responding to all the messages from Renée. I turned it off then and went to sleep, looking forward to spending the rest of tomorrow with Edward Cullen.

**Hey everyone haha, hope you all enjoyed this one. I know this may not be the longest one but still, it strengthens Esto and Edward's relationship haha. I want you to review me into telling me what you want to happen for the next day haha. Bye, love you! :D**


	8. Polar Opposites

**I got the idea of Edward and Esto bumping into Jacob from Storylover158 as he/ she gave me the thought. **

**Chapter 8-****Polar Opposites**

Awakening as usual to the miserable and dull overcast sky I got myself up out of bed, a great grin on my face as today I would be spending with Edward.

I wanted to make myself look my best, y'know, clean. I hopped into the shower, yet had a cold shower thinking it would make me feel warmer today as my body would be used to the cold…

I got out, my hair damp, revealing the red riddling the bottom. I dried it with a towel, making me look like some surfer boy. It was slightly messy and unkempt so farewell knots. I just combed them out and straightened my fringe.

I headed downstairs to find that Charlie didn't have work today. Shit! How was I going to explain Edward turning up?

Wait, I didn't need to, Edward was my friend, and that was all…unfortunately.

"Morning, Esto." Greeted Charlie, sat on the couch watching the news. _'Murders have been occurring lately in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington. We think a gang of serial killers are roaming the area…'_

I shrugged off the news story, "Morning." I was wearing some black skinnies and some black and white converse. I had a black, waterproof jacket and a green tee under it.

He turned to see I was dressed and not in my nightgown, "What've you got planned today?"

I knelt by the door frame of the kitchen, seeing the dark overcast and rain pouring outside, "I'm meeting some friends."

"Ah, I knew you'd make friends, Esto."

"Yep."

"Who're your friends?" He seemed to be doing the clichéd worried parent line.

"Erm, Edward Cullen." I looked up to see his reaction.

He just nodded, "Dr. Cullen's boy?"

"Yeah."

He smiled, putting me off the hook, "He must be a good kid if he's Dr. Cullen's."

I bit my lip, wanting the awkward conversation to stop, "Yeah, he is."

Then I heard a knock at the door. I smiled happily to myself as I rushed to the door.

"Have fun."

"Bye, Dad."

I opened the door to see Edward there. He looked porcelain. He looked like an angelic statue. He was wearing a grey, Victorianesque jacket with a white top underneath, showing off his muscles. He wore tight black jeans.

His hair was up in its bouffant and he smiled his crooked smile to me, "Good morning."

I smiled and begun to walk out, closing the door. I put my hood up, "Where're we going today?" I sounded like a kid in a candy store.

"I told you," He said, looking at me and holding the door to his shiny Volvo for me. "For a drive."

I winced slightly, and then blinked five times quickly as he got in the car at astonishing speed.

I digged his arm weakly as a joke, "But where?"

"You'll see." Then he gave me his dazzling smile, showing his pearly whites through narrowed eyes. I still had my hood up and he pulled it down, "Don't hide your face."

I hmmed, "Why, I like hiding my face. I mean I'm a mess." I laughed and saw his face.

He looked serious, "Really?"

"Erm…" He started the car then and sped off at insane speed. "Fuck, Edward! Slow down!"

He laughed and ruffled me hair, sending icy shockwaves down my body, "I'm a good driver."

"We'll see! If we crash and I die you're paying for the funeral!"

He growled at my cynical joke, "What's up?"

"I can't imagine you dying!" He clenched onto the steering wheel firmly.

"Why? We've known each other for what, two days?" I laughed awkwardly.

"I don't care, Esto. I'll protect you no matter what!" He really sounded frustrated. His mouth was curved into a frown.

"Thanks…" I said this in an 'I guess' sort of tone.

We sped down a forest lane until we got out. He held the door open for me as per and actual held me out. As he held my hand I swore I saw him smiling. I thanked him and put my hands in my pockets.

"So, where are we going, Edward?" I followed him into the trees.

"I'm taking you to my special place."

"Your special place?" I lifted one of my eyebrows up in confusion.

"Yes, now come!" He grasped my hand softly and led my through the trees.

I laughed as he did too.

We reached a harmonic spot. It was on the shoreline. The trees were just behind us as me and Edward stood on the side of a towering cliff, looking down at the crashing ocean. Edward motioned for me to sit on the side of the cliff edge so our feet dangled down.

"No! It's way too scary!" I said, repulsed.

He was doing it too, "Esto, I won't let anything happen to you!" His voice was sincere.

"Okay…" I sat down next to him as we gazed out to see, the icy wind hitting our faces. Our hair danced in the wind as our eyes danced at the view.

Suddenly Edward's handed grazed over mine which knelt on my leg. He took it into his so they were both rested between us. The ice of his touch sent shivers down my spine in beauty.

"Do you mind?" He looked at me, with one of the most handsome smiles I've ever seen open out across his face.

I stuttered, "No, it's fine."

He smiled at that and gazed out with me at the sea.

After about three hours of us just talking and looking out to sea I saw about 4 tanned teenage boys having fun (not in that way!) on the beach. I noticed they all had long, black hair.

I looked at them, and Edward stared, rather fiercely at them. I noticed the way down to the beach was just be a short path from the cliff and decided to go check them out as I'm sure one of them was Jacob.

I went to get up when Edward stopped me with his body, "Where're you going, Esto?"

"To go see if one of them is Jacob, my friend." I laughed and tried to get past.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He sounded pained and looked back at them to see the one I thought Jacob looking at us two, mainly me whilst the others splashed about in the water. Gosh how could they do that? The water was freezing.

I pushed past him, "I know him, Edward. Come!" I called over my shoulder as I walked down.

"I'll wait for you here." He replied, sounding hurt and angry.

I reached the bottom of the hill, Jacob stood there.

He was wearing a black tee with some black jeans and brown boots. "Esto! What're you doing around here?" He sounded pleased to see me as a big smile was on his face.

"I'm with my friend, Edward. And I came to have another match with you at wrestling." I joked.

"Edward? Who's he?" He sounded serious. A boy with long black hair and tanned skin like Jacob ran up to us then.

"He's my friend," I looked back at him to he was looking down, seemingly furious. "We're really close now it seems."

"Jacob, we're going back, see you at Billy's." Said the other boy who ran off then with the rest.

He ignored him and gazed at me, then back at Edward. "Oh…When you next down at La Push?"

I was in La Push? "Erm, I don't know. Oh no I do know, I'm down next Friday with some friends from school. We're going on like a beach trip." I chuckled.

His face shot up like lightning, a superb smile caressing his face, "Good! Anyway, I gotta go sadly, I'll see ya' around." He gave me a warm hug, and literally he was warm. I tried to get out but he dug his face into my shoulder. I turned to see Edward was in a fighting stance, a defensive one.

"Yeah, erm Jake you can release me now." I laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry." He ran off then.

I trotted back up the hill to find it started to rain.

Edward looked enraged as he stared after Jake and his friends. What was his problem?

As soon as I got to a certain distance to him he ran up to me, taking my hand. "Onesto Mozart Swan, do you know how dangerous that was?" His touch was gentle, and he was right up in my face though. He was millimetres from me.

"They won't hurt me!"

He sighed and pulled me into an embrace, not something I was expecting.

His cold touch against my warm body was relieving to us both. He breathed into my neck, his body touching mine. I didn't want to end, although I was hugging him back.

"I just want you to be safe, Esto." He confirmed, releasing me. He led me by the hand again through the trees and to the car. I noticed it was getting late.

"Jacob's a childhood friend, he will never hurt me!" He squeezed his arm slightly, causing him to smirk.

"Yes but the wolves have n~" He stopped talking abruptly then.

I shrugged it off as he tucked me into his car, he got in and sped off back to Forks.

**Hey, yeah what do you think of this one. This one was actually quite hard to do haha. R&R. REVIEW MORE PLEASE! **** Anonymous people review, I don't care just review, it gives me inspiration! :D**


	9. Have I Found You?

**Chapter 9-****Have I Found You…?**

Me and Edward sat awkwardly in the car. We didn't talk the whole ride; Edward didn't even bother looking up. My eyes focused on his snowy hands which clutched fiercely to the steering wheel. I then glanced up at his statuesque face. So pristine and perfect. His eyes were the same black from when I first saw him, when he gave me the look of shock and revulsion.

I had to break the silence. I tugged on his Victorian like coat. "Hey, did you get contacts?"

He looked at me, his eyes narrowing and his lips curling in frustration. "No."

I gasped at his glare.

"What's wrong now, Esto?" He gave me a tired look.

"The glares you're giving me! I'm not a piece of shit on the floor." My eyes glared back at him, he wasn't even looking at the road yet was driving perfectly.

"I'm sorry. But never think you are that low again, Esto. You are far more than that, you're amazing."

I opened my mouth to say something yet was taken aback by his words. He just called me amazing.

He chuckled under his breath and we carried on driving.

Stopping outside my house, the twilight now setting in I saw Charlie wasn't yet home. It was Saturday today so free day tomorrow as well, yay!

Edward opened the door for me, getting out at super speed. I went to get out but he took my hand and held me up. I gave a nervous laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"A little odd, holding my hand." I loved him holding it but I wanted to know for sure if he was gay.

He gave a cheeky grin. "I could do worse."

"What do you mean?" Our hands were still in contact, his icy chill sending sparks down my body. We were outside the car now, the twilight disappearing into a dusky haze.

"Nothing, now get inside, you might catch a chill." He let go of my hand and pushed my softly to the door by my back.

"I can walk in myself." I was laughing now as he led me up the porch steps.

"Yeah…" We were under the porch now outside my door.

I had to ask. "Do you want to come in?"

His face lit up, I'd never seen him so exultant before. His eyes scorched into the blissful honey colour, his lips curving into a crooked smile, showing his gleaming teeth. "Sure. How long 'til Charlie gets back?"

"Erm, I don't know, about two hours?" I unlocked the door. He laughed at me as I struggled to get the key into the slot.

He held his hand out for me to give him the key. "Such a silly boy aren't you, Esto?" He laughed. He was still in his cheery mood, a smile plastered on his face. As was mine.

"Well sorry but it's not my fault Charlie buys cheap locks." We both exchanged laughs and then in an instant the door opened.

We walked in, I went to the kitchen. Edward looked around as he followed me, observing his surroundings after closing the door behind him.

I turned the lights of the kitchen on as he stood at the counter, leaning on it, his eyes glued to me.

I kept looking at him through my hair, smiling as he just was in glee.

"What're you so happy about?" I asked him, giving him a dig in the stomach softly.

He laughed at my action and came up behind me, where I was buttering a sandwich. His hands were on either side of me, knelt on the counter as I felt his cold body touch my back slightly. "That I'm in here, with you."

"Erm, okay." I laughed, but inside a colossal smile was erupting.

I finished the sandwich, and turned around to where he let me out of his cold cage. We sat on the clutter ridden table, Edward tapping a tune with his fingers on the table.

"Do you want any food?" I said, taking a big bite out of my cheese sandwich.

"No I'm on a special diet." He laughed at this, looking at me still, the glee still remaining.

"Why would you need to be on a diet? You're gorgeous enough as it is." For fucks sake why do I say stupid things? I looked up quickly from my plate to see his face was emotionless. What was he thinking?

"You think I'm gorgeous, Esto?" He looked at me, his eyes smiling but his mouth serious.

"Erm…I do-don't kno-know." My stuttering made him giggle like a school girl.

"Well I think you're pretty handsome yourself."

We both looked at each other from across the small table, or legs inches away from underneath it. My mouth was open, revealing my teeth, whereas his mouth was closed and smirking.

We stayed like that for about ten minutes.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked me.

"Sure." I replied, dropping my plate in the sink.

We walked to the living room, me sitting on the couch, my back not touching the part where you rest your back; my legs touching each other with my hands lay on top of them. He sat with his back lounging on the resting part, his hands touching one another. I turned on the TV and we watched The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

I sat as far from him as possible on the sofa, he didn't watch the movie at all, but kept his gaze on me. I could see him smiling, but didn't want to look at him.

I changed the channel to MTV and Flightless Bird by American Mouth came on. I looked at him to see his expression and he nodded his head backwards, motioning for me to come to sit next to him.

"I'm comfortable here." I lied.

"Hmm…" He looked annoyed.

I complied about thirty seconds later and set next to him. He smiled a victorious smile and looked at him. He lifted his arm up so it rested on the back of the sofa, behind where my back was.

He looked at me more, smiling a crooked one and I looked to him. My mouth curled up without my knowing into a grin. I must be really happy, and I was.

The music kicked in to the chorus and Edward slipped his arm around me, pulling me down to lie on his shoulder.

I gave him a confused look, but loved this. He beamed to me, his eyes glinting.

The song went off, and on cue I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling up.

Edward released his arm from me and looked to the door. I looked too.

Charlie walked in, his eyes tired. He hung his jacket and gun up. "Hey, Esto, is this Edward?" He smiled to Edward.

Edward smiled back. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan."

What's with the formalities? I laughed, gaining both their attention.

"What's so funny, Esto? And it's nice to meet you too, Edward."

"Nothing."

"Thank you. Erm I'm going to get going, Esto. I'll pick you up tomorrow." He smiled at me, Charlie was now already up the stairs so we were alone.

"You're going to come for me again?" I laughed at ruffled his soft hair.

He closed his eyes and plopped his forehead against mine. He went serious. "I'll see you tomorrow." He brushed his cheek against mine, leaving me breathless. He smiled in victory and was out the door in a flash, leaving me flustered.

I have to admit that I was a little aroused by today, okay a lot aroused.

I went to bed then and sunk into its glory, wishing Edward was by me.

**I loved writing this chapter. The name of the chapter suggests you should listen to Flightless Bird while reading this; it makes it so much better. Read/ rate and review! :D **


	10. Tree Climbing

**Chapter 10-****Tree Climbing**

The blue light seeping like water, cold water, through my bedroom window marked my time to awaken.

I got up and saw that the window was open; confused I stormed over in just some white boxers and a green tee and shut it. It was freezing!

I got in the shower and contemplated what the day with Edward would be like. I smiled to myself as the warm water embraced my pale and frail body at the thought of Edward in there with me. Then I came to the conclusion, do you think he has a big dick? I know, I know I shouldn't be thinking this but it's nice to ponder.

I got out and dried my hair with a towel by moving the soft cotton over my head quickly. It dried relatively fast, yay?

Running downstairs in some normal, tight blue jeans and a brown cardigan I saw it was 8:30. Even though there was no window open down here it was still chilly! Damn was there anything good about Forks?

I gulped down some Tropicana; Charlie was in bed, sleeping, and heard a knock, an angelic tapping, at the door. Edward.

I opened the door quickly. As usual my breath was taken away. He wore a blue waterproof coat with black jeans on. His hair as per was styled magnificently, like he just walked out of a Parisian salon.

I went to say something but he immediately put his index finger lightly over my mouth, the frosty chill caressing my lips. He hushed me quietly and gripped my right hand softly and led me to his Volvo. I got in, him helping me in thinking I'd, like, fall over and bleed to death.

"Edward, why did you 'hush' me?" I laughed as he followed my in the car.

He gently stroked my cheeks, making my heart explode and my dick turn into the Empire State Building. I hid it by crossing my legs.

"Because I'm asking the questions today." He winked and looked down at my crotch to which I went red and pushed his head to the side to look at the road.

"Head up, handsome." I just called him handsome, face-palm.

He chuckled a bit, revealing his gleaming teeth. "Yes sir."

I smiled briefly. "I'm cold."

We set off. "Well down come near me, you know how cold I am."

Oh yeah, I forgot I can't flirt with him like that, I gotta use a different tactic. "Did you do something with your hair?" I said seductively, to which I sucked at, and stroked his bronze hair.

He laughed and moved my hand onto my lap and kept it there, his hand on mine. "Why no I haven't, it's just the same as always."

I let my hand go on top of his and played with his palm. "Well it looks good."

"Silence, I'm asking the questions. I was seduced by your charm and I got sidetracked!" He said waving his finger at my and stopped the car in as usual, the middle of the forest.

We walked, his arm wrapped around my waist, into the forest. We reached a super tall tree and Edward actually climbed up it with me on his back. "You better hold on tight, spider-monkey."

I laughed slightly and he zoomed upwards into the canopy.

We were at the top, and looked all around us. On the horizon I saw Forks, and just about made La Push. The view was spectacular. Storm clouds and sun beams were everywhere, a dramatic landscape. And oddly, Edward made small talk at the dizzying heights! He had his arm wrapped around my waist though, and his body pressed against mine on a branch so I was safe.

"Okay, what's your favourite movie?" He asked, snuggling his hand under my shirt, giving me and icy jolt.

"Um, I can't think of a film but I like Ugly Betty." We both laughed and he moved his groin into mine, I felt his semi through his jeans. I looked up at him and his lips curved into a smile, mine did too. And his body stayed that way.

"What's your favourite colour?" He flashed a smile with his eyes dazzling.

I scoffed. "Spiceberry."

His lips drew open into a shocked expression. "Me too."

"Cool," I laughed. "Next question."

"Okay," He moved his forward so it pressed against mine, his groin pulsing into mine. His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips inches from my lips. "Who do you love?" His voice was serious now.

"Um…" My voice croaked. "I don't know."

His face was serious, emotionless. His eyes pierced into mine. We stayed like that for about four hours. "It's getting late, Esto. Let's go home."

"Let's?" I said, laughing. "You live at my house now?"

"Well I've always wanted to sleep in your bed, with you." He said winking.

I smacked his arm playfully and he slapped my butt jokily. I looked over to him to see his face was wicked with joy and humour. I scoffed and ran over to him and pounced on him. He fell back, onto the pine needle ridden ground. I was on top of him, like my hand was in the car. He looked at me with compassion, such love in his eyes. Not lust but like he had found what he was looking for for a very long time. I looked back at him the same and we gazed into each others eyes. I leaned into his neck, his hands lying on my back which moved down just above the cups of my ass.

"We should go." He confirmed, but sounded like he didn't want to.

"Okay, will you be in school tomorrow?" I asked, getting up.

"Yes."

I looked down at his crotch and saw he had a hard on! It was sticking out like a knife! His face went into an embarrassed look, his mouth curling down with embarrassment. It was big from here, and I wanted nothing more than to touch it. "Well, looks like someone's up an' awake!"

He smirked. "Just because you wanna suck it!"

"No comment." We both laughed and he grabbed me in a head lock and then carried me bridal style to the Volvo.

We got in and drove off.

"So why did you have a hard on, Edward?" I asked as we were driving. I asked it mockingly yet wanted to know the answer.

He glared at me yet looked amused. "Why did you?"

My eye twitched and he laughed. "It was just morning wood!"

The sky was turning into a twilight tone. "Clearly."

"You didn't answer my question, Edward. Why did you have an erection?"

"I don't know." He said, barely a mumble.

"Yes you do…"

"Because…" I looked at him deeply. "Because I was near you, Esto!" He blurted this out.

I looked down then, not at him. I could see out the corner of my eye he was looking at me, for my reaction, but my face was shrouded. I couldn't respond, my heart was soaring and my brain was shocked.

I finally looked up to his shocked face, awaiting my expression. I stroked his chin. "Same with me."

We stopped then, and I got out at my house.

I walked over to his window which he rolled down. He took my hand and kissed it. I felt warmth even though he was cold. I felt so elated and ecstatic. He kissed me! "I'll see you in school." He drove off.

He. Kissed. Me.

**I know it's been long but I want everyone to give me reviews, I want 35…okay bitch. ;)**


	11. Greenhouse

**Chapter 11-****Greenhouse**

As I watched Edward's car swerve down my street at speed I caressed my right hand. The hand he kissed. My mind and heart was soaring with both shock and love. He said he get an erection because of me! Was God, even though I don't believe in him, messing with me? It had to be that. Why else would he do this?

I walked into my house flustered. Charlie sat on the couch watching baseball with some Rainer Beer in his hand and his legs perched onto the coffee table.

"That you, Esto?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you had any dinner, Dad?" I couldn't see any plates in the sink so I figured…

"No, it's not that late, is it?" He turned his head fully round, placing the beer on his lap.

I glanced at the clock. "It's only 6:30. I'll make us some noodles."

"Okay. Where've you been all day?"

Shit, the dreaded question. "Um, with a friend."

"A friend? Who?"

"Edward, Dad. The guy I told you about." I walked into the kitchen and put some noodles in a pan of cold water and the turned on the hob.

"Oh him. Why don't you spend any time with Jacob? He was your first friend here after all." He was using his tempting voice, but why?

"Um, I will, Dad, but I like spending time with Edward." I scoffed.

He tutted. "Okay, sure."

We ate at the table in silence, not an awkward one as I was thinking about Edward the whole time!

"Dad, did you go in my room and well, how do I put this, take my underwear to put in the laundry?" I emphasized the words 'underwear' and 'laundry'.

He nearly choked on his noodles. "No! Why would I?"

"No matter, some have just been going missing." I laughed quite hard at that and scraped my hair from my eyes.

"That's odd."

"Tell me about it."

"Maybe you have some gay thief on your hands." We both laughed at that.

"Right, I'm off to bed, Dad. Are you sure you wanna wash up?"

"Yes it's all good, night and thanks for the food."

"Yep." I headed up the stairs, stomping my feet on the stairs.

As I entered my room I felt an icy breeze graze my body. I noticed the window was open, again!

"Dad, do you keep opening my window?" I shouted down the stairs, turning on my light.

"No, why?"

"It doesn't matter." I said this like a mumble.

I trotted over to my window and shut it, wrapping my arms around my body and shivering. I got into my night clothes and curled into bed, thinking gleefully of school as Edward would be there, and then felt sorrow as it was, well, school.

My eyes fluttered like a bird open, seeing the blue light scrape into my room like an evil shark. I sighed and heaved myself out of bed, seeing the window was open a-fucking-gain!

Who the fuck keeps opening the window? As I got up though I noticed something, I saw that the imprint someone was lay next to me on the bed. Like the mattress still held the person's body outline. I shuddered and gasped, tracing my fingers over the outline of the imprint. Oh my goodness, it was freezing. Like Alaskan freezing!

I shrugged it off, thinking it was probably me lay there and got dressed, not being arsed for a shower. I fixed my hair abit and went downstairs. As usual Charlie was gone, went to work. I poured myself some cereal which was Special K and wolfed it down like, well a wolf. Now that I mention wolves I keep having odd dreams about them. Like I keep seeing them in my dreams with a stunning pale man, looking a lot like Edward fighting them. Ultimately they both killed each other, and I felt alone…

I shrugged it off like the imprint and got into Sauron. The beast waited for me there, lying in a pool of water. Yes it had been raining, much to my horror. I pulled my waterproof jacket over my head and headed for school.

I parked in the lot and went to my first lesson, English. There Mike couldn't stop babbling on to me about the trip to La Push beach which was this Friday. I acted excited too but to be frank, I really wasn't that bothered.

"So you're still in, Esto?" Mike said with a smile. Jessica was next to Mike too.

"Please come, Est." Est. was my nickname from our 'group'. "It'll be fun!"

I did a crooked smile and said. "Of course I'm still going, I'm excited."

"Good." Mike added, to which he earned a glare off Jessica.

I then had gym, eurgh, math, chemistry and then dinner.

In the cafeteria I got an apple as I wasn't hungry and headed to the salad section. I noticed Edward wasn't in his seat with the rest of his family (They all sent my daggers.) I wonder where he was 'because I saw him this morning, looking fine!

I glanced around in worry and heard an angelic tone escape an angel's lips. "Edible art."

I was startled by the sound even though it was beautiful and dropped my apple!

A foot kicked the apple up and caught it in his hands, resembling pale hands holding a frail apple. Like they were protecting it.

I looked up and saw Edward in a navy blue shirt smiling wickedly at how I dropped the fruit. "Esto."

I smiled a timid one as he handed the apple back over. "Thanks."

"So're you excited about the greenhouse trip tomorrow? You can hand out with me if you have no one." He said the last part quietly, like he was nervous of my reaction. Oh, my God he asked me out…well close.

"Not really, I don't like going out, do I?" I chuckled at this and noticed in the background Mike and Eric sending dirties to Edward.

Edward shook his head and laughed. "You really are antisocial, aren't you?" He pursed his lips and knitted his eyebrows together. He looked over his shoulder at Mike and Eric and suddenly they turned around. I wonder why...

"Hey, we're all going to the beach on Friday. Come, have fun." I asked nervously, twirling a finger around my hair and looking into his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes warmly and smiled, moving forward to me abit. "Which beach?"

"La Push."

I stepped back, his face drooping. "I don' know…"

I frowned. "Is there something I should know about that beach?"

He gestured his hands in a disappointed way. He glanced over his shoulder. "It's just a little crowded."

"Oh right."

The bell went, and I went to head to lesson, which was biology and I would be with Edward, whoop, but he grabbed my arm lightly. "Y'know, you could stay in here with me. It's healthy to miss lessons a few times."

My mouth opened and released a gasp as his eyes pierced lovingly into mine. Mike walked past me and tapped my shoulder. "Dude come on, we've got biology."

"Yeah, I'll be there in sec."

Mike frowned and walked off. Edward smirked. "You're not very nice to your friends, are you?"

I scoffed and slapped his hand away, as it still was gripped onto my arm. The cafeteria was empty now. "What are you on about?"

"Mike really wanted you to go with him then."

"Fine, I'll go. Bye." I begun to walk off, trying to use reverse psychology.

"I don't want you to go, but fine, you can if you want." His voice sounded sincere and he walked in the opposite direction.

"Edward?"

We both turned to face each other, him leaning forward, his lips curling upwards. "Yes, Esto?"

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled even more.

"Yeah." He walked away then and sat at a table, watching me.

I smiled and waved to which he nodded, and watched me walk away to biology…

It was Tuesday, and what happened yesterday with Edward literally asking me to be his partner made me so excited and exultant to go on this greenhouse trip.

I parked up and saw Edward next to his car, leaning against it. He was wearing a grey cotton jacket and was leaning against the boot. He was looking at my through the windshield, I was sure he was laughing, like he knew something humorous would happen…

And it did. As soon as I got out and saw the yellow school buses which would take us to the greenhouse Mike immediately was in my face.

"Yo, Esto." He said, a smile smeared like butter on his face.

"Hey, Mike." I replied, focusing more on Edward with my vision who was looking at me, a wicked grin on his face, and my hearing slightly on Mike.

"Well yeah, um, I was just wondering, I know it's like a month away but do you wanna go to, um, prom with me?" All I heard was a nervous chuckle at the end as I was gazing at Edward, smiling wickedly at me. He was next to Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were gone, they were on, well, they finished the semester.

"So, um what'dya think?" He asked, Mike.

"About what?"

"Do you wanna go, to prom, with me?" He did that nervous chuckle at the end which would kill me to say no. Wait…he was gay?

"Oh, prom…dancing. Not such a good idea for me." I scoffed. "Um, I can't, I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend."

His face looked horribly disappointed and rejected. "You can't go another weekend?"

"None refundable ticket." My face softened to try and comfort him. "You should as Jessica; I know that she wants to go with you. Oh, and what's your sexuality preference?"

"I'm bi." He smiled to me and looked over at Jess who stood at bus, smiling and waving at him.

"Come on guys, get on the buses." Said Mr. Banner.

Edward was unfortunately on the other bus but it was whatever.

When we got off the bus I saw Mike with Jessica, Angela with Ben and Tyler with the stuck up slut faced hoe bag Lauren! I was…alone. But, out of nowhere, leaving his siblings Edward came up besides me. I jumped and slipped on the ice. He grabbed my arm quickly and held my up, like a fish. "Don't fall it gets you down." He had a big ass grin on his face.

"Thanks for that piece of knowledge." I laughed too and we headed into the greenhouse with the rest of the class, us at the back with Jasper and Alice two rows ahead of us.

"So, how's your day been?" He asked me.

"Bad." I scoffed.

"Why?" He had a cheeky smile on his face, his eyes the honey scotch bronze.

"I just rejected Mike Newton." I looked down as I felt nasty then looked back up to see he was about to burst out laughing. I smacked his chest and felt the glacial temperature penetrate through his grey jacket.

He ruffled me hair. "Well, glad you're free." He winked.

I scoffed. "So, what does that mean?"

"What?" We were walking through the greenhouse, pretending to look at plants together.

"'Glad you're free.'"

I scoffed too and put his fingers on my chin. "'T'was a joke."

I 'hmmed' and he gave me a sensual wink. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He laughed. We were outside the greenhouse now.

"Being a flirt."

He giggled and said. "Oh I could flirt with you, you really want me to flirt?"

My breath trembled with love and lust. "Yes."

He smiled. "We can't flirt with everyone around. I'll pick you up after school so we can as you say, 'flirt'."

"Okay." I could hardly speak as I was so flustered at him.

He smiled and traced his finger over my hand, "See you after school." He walked off to his bus. I stood there and smiled after him. He turned his head whilst with Alice and Jasper and winked…

**This one took a lot of hard work but I loved writing it! :D**

**Rate and review!**


	12. Scary Stories

**Chapter 12-****Scary Stories**

I sat on the school bus on the way back from the greenhouse trip, tracing a love heart on the condensation of the window. I engraved the two letters 'E/E' into it, representing 'Edward and Esto', but quickly swiped it off with my sleeve.

I was sat alone, thank God as I preferred solitude. I heard Mike and Jess flirting at the back of the bus. I smirked at it and pushed my head to the glass as hard as I could but wouldn't break it to try and see Edward's bus. If I saw that bus I'd swell with dazzling delight. Just seeing the thing that Edward touched, or was in connection to, made me feel so happy. I smiled to myself at the thought of just Edward, the snow white prince with syrup irises.

As I let my mind float around Edward, my imagination swirling about him, I drifted off into Never-Never Land. The relaxing darkness ensnared my eyes and consciousness, transporting me into a dream…

_I walked, quickly but carefully through an onyx forest. Conifers loomed over my frail body. I seemed to be looking for something yet I couldn't find it. I leaned my back against a tree, moving downwards, my knees coming up to my head. I cupped my head in my hands stretched my face. Looking up from my hands I saw Edward. He stood next to a tree in front of me, smiling wickedly. My eyes were glued to him, transfixed… I sat there, a brief smile grazing my face unlike his which caressed his face. He glided over to me and squatted next to my body. His hands cupped my face, my chin resting on his long, pale fingers. His eyes pierced into mine caringly, and then turned malevolent. I gasped. "What's wrong?"_

_His voice turned demonic. "I'm not what you think I am!"_

_My voice trembled. "Edward, what are you talking about?"_

_He moved over to me and stared darkly into my face, burning a volcanic hole into it. "C'mon, Esto, what mythical beings have pale skin, don't come out in the sunlight and have unnatural strength?" His voice was serious and his mouth was drawn into a straight line._

_My breath trembled as I realised…I knew…_

"Hey, Esto, we're home." Angele said, nudging my arm.

I fluttered my eyes open, looking around and remembered where I was. "Oh…" Was all I could conjure.

I got up out of my warm seat and felt the icy chill of Forks embrace my body. I noticed it was 3:05pm, therefore school had finished.

I trotted off the bus, my feet dragging on the wet, black tarmac. Edward swooped like an angel…or demon, off the adjacent bus. As soon as he noticed me his face lit up. He smiled and waved, but I stared through him. He noticed this and the lips on his face craned down into a grimace, his eyes narrowing into slits.

I snapped out of it, snapped out of my foolish dream. Of course he wasn't a vampire, vampires don't exist! I smiled to him, my eyes warm. He retreated from his sad expression and brightened into a glowing angel. He gave my a crooked grin revealing his pearly whites.

I ran up to him, and gave him a hug. I shut my eyes, but knew that Alice was watching with a perky smile on her face whereas Jasper was in his usual monotonous expression. I looked up and saw Edward's arms were closing softly to embrace me too, his face confused yet touched. A brief chuckle escaped his ruby lips. "What's brought this on?"

I let go of him, as did he to me. "We're meant to flirt aren't we?" I gave him a few blinks under my lashes. He was taller than me, so he was bent his back back a little to properly take me in, therefore our crotches touched only slightly.

He shook his head jokingly and grinned. "Mike's not pleased."

"Huh?" I glanced back and saw Mike giving Edward daggers. I looked back at Edward who gave a teasing grin to him and looked down at me.

"So, you still remember the flirting agreement?" Alice and Jasper had left now so it was just me and him away from the rest of the group, who huddled around a student who fainted.

"Yes." I stammered out, twirling my finger seductively around his shirt.

A nervous yet aroused smile was victorious upon his face. "Well, we'll do it."

As school had finished and we were at school Edward grasped my hand with his, sending the arctic shockwaves through my body as per. He led me to his Volvo.

"Edward, what about my truck?" I asked, wanting to get out but something held me back, something inside.

"Alice 'n Jasper'll bring it home for you. In the meantime, where do we flirt?" He gave me a handsome smile and his eyes were in their normal bronze tint as was his hair.

"Um, I don't know."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair playfully. "Guess it's your house then."

Edward sped out of the parking lot, swerving dangerously down narrow streets and past bulgy cars.

"What if Charlie's home?" I asked, worried.

"He's not."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I hope your friends; Mike and Eric in particular, don't mind me stealing you." He glanced over at me, smirking devilishly.

I slapped his arm playfully. "Ooh, Edward have you been working out." I said this in a mocking voice.

He gave me a 'really?' look.

"What? We're flirting, right?"

"Surely you can flirt better than that, Esto." We reached our house in a flash.

"Um…"

He laughed and helped me out the car, holding my hand and leading me into the house…even though it was my house.

"Where do we flirt in the house?"

"Um, my room?" I pondered.

"I think that's where we'll go after our flirting." He gave me a wink.

"What?"

"Joking." He slapped my butt playfully but squeezed it a bit more than last time.

I shook my head and sat on the couch next to Edward.

"So, what's your favourite movie, Esto?" He asked, smirking, his grey pea coat wrapped warmly around his Greek God like body.

"Probably Amadeus or…Lord of the Rings. What about you?"

"I don't watch movies, I read books. And before you ask my favourite book is Wuthering Heights." He looked at me happily, like he'd finally found a great gift.

"Oh, my God! Same!"

"Really?" He didn't sound surprised.

"Yes, I read it every night."

"I know you do." He looked at me with a grinning mouth.

"How do you know?" I said, perplexed.

"I just do."

I scoffed.

Edward then, without any warning hugged me. His cold arms wrapped around my frail body, my arms lay like tights to me side, daring not to move as it would ruin the moment. His head rested steadily on my shoulder, his mouth next to my ear. "Don't do anything stupid, or reckless at La Push." He whispered seductively yet caringly into my ear. I shuddered with love and lust at his breath next to my ear, his voice so angelic it sounded almost unreal.

"I won't." Was all I could mutter out. I lifted my arms to wrap around his body. I fitted them cosily under his pea coat, so my hands were in his coat. He retracted his embrace and looked at me, pondering something. "What're you thinking about?" He asked.

"You."

"Me? Why, thank you. I'm honoured to be in that illustrious head of yours." He was such a charming and romantic gentlemen.

"Edward, you're so affectionate." I smiled to him, probably the third real smile I've actually beheld in my time at Forks.

"Well, I can't help but be affectionate and romantic when I'm near you. You make me happy, Esto." His voice was as soft as the clouds yet as sincere and concrete as the rocks.

I rested my hand against his chest and smiled up at him.

He looked down to me lifted me up on to his lap. I gasped but didn't retract. "What're you doing, Edward?" I asked, nestling my butt into his crotch.

He smiled at my action and lifted himself into my ass; I could feel his erection rub through his pants. "Flirting."

I felt like a baby bird in a nest as I rested my buttocks into his groin. He smiled and did steady thrusts, dry humping if you will. I giggled. "Edward…"

He smirked and placed his hand just above the apples of my ass and then retracted, pushing me off him steadily. He rested a cushion on his groin and chucked me one. I scoffed and placed that over my groin too, embarrassed slightly. "What?"

"Charlie's coming?"

I sighed. "I know." He said to my sighing. He moved over to me and stroked my cheek. "Have a nice time at La Push." And in a flash he was out of sight. I let a sigh escape me, a groan more like.

Charlie opened the door quickly and loudly. He hung his shit up and walked into the living room, jingling some Chinese food in bags in his hands. I smiled. "Is that dinner?"

"Yup." He replied, and sat down next to me, handing me a fork he got from the take out.

"How's your day been, Dad?" I said, looking over to him, shoving a forkful of chow-mien down my throat. My erection was barely faltered as I just could hardly get out 'humping' off my mind. He was too hot!

"Bad. There've been some murders down at Grisham Mill in Mason County by some kind'o animal." He sounded sad and worried.

"An animal?" I replied, shocked as much as he was.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore, Est." He said this and turned on the TV, watching a baseball game.

I said I know under my breath…

Wednesday and Thursday went by in a flash. I sat with Edward on both of these days at out newly acclaimed table. People were apparently starting to talk of how much we were hanging out, as Edward _never_ hangs out with anyone. I smiled at this, knowing he likes me.

We talked mainly of our likes and dislikes, how the day is, y'know, the usual.

It was Friday, and the day of the trip to the Quileute Res. I was actually a little excited. The sun was out…well a bit, the atmosphere was in the air and I was in the mood for some beach time. I sat with Mike, Jess, Angela, Eric, Tyler, the slut Lauren and some other people who decided to join us on the trip.

"It'll be fun, Esto. You're gonna go surfin', right?" Mike asked, next to me. He and Jess were officially dating but he still seemed to like me, which was uncomfortable.

"I don't, surf." I scoffed, and looked over to Edward's table. Edward was looking at me, and smiled sweetly then turned to Alice as she was talking to him. Alice waved at me and smiled; I waved back and turned around.

The day ended and I went home, everyone else was buzzing over the trip. I drove home and got changed into some casual attire and headed over to Mike's parent's shop where everyone was waiting. I left a note to Charlie stating that I had gone to La Push and I'd be back early…I think.

"There he is!" Exclaimed Mike, who waved me over. Everyone turned around, much to my horror as I hated attention.

"Yup." I replied.

"What took you?" Asked Lauren witchingly.

"I had to get ready; some of us make an effort." I said back, in a serious expression. Mike was backing me up by laughing at my comeback. Angela walked slyly towards me and Mike, and Jess followed. I liked Angela.

"There's no need for you to get ready, we're only going to the beach." Everyone was quiet now, looking at the scene unfold.

"Um…Well I want to look good for my friends, y'know."

"Friends? I'm not your friend, hon." She gave me a wicked grin.

"Yeah, I don't care." I scoffed and turned away, wanting to go over there and bitch slap that slut to Hell! She scoffed too and went to her group of friends.

"Jess, how can you be friends with her?" Angela asked.

"She's nice once ya get to know her." Jess was looking for help but in all honesty, no one liked Lauren…

We all packed into the cars and vans, my trying to get the furthest from Tyler, not wanting to get killed.

The car ride there was not too bad, me and Angela played a game of cards and Jessica and Mike flirted in the front.

We got to La Push. It wasn't really the best beach in the world but it was okay in this weather as to be honest it was quite hot. The guys and girls, who were Mike, Eric, Jessica and a few others, got dressed into the surfer clothes which were just very tight water garments. They all yelped in joy as they ran to the waves with the surf boards in their hands. We all huddled around a merry fire, which was in the centre of a circle of logs to sit at. Graffiti was carved into the logs but whatever.

I sat with Angela, not leaving her side. Lauren kept giving me dirties but I ignored her. I was never good at comebacks but I did try…

Mike and the rest ran back, dripping wet with joyous smiles on their faces. Their happiness seemed to be contagious as it reflected onto me and Angela.

"I guess it was fun?" I asked, laughing.

Jessica, as always the hysterical one said first. "It was amazing, Esto! Me and Mike were this close to some whales!"

I was actually shocked. "Seriously? Wow!"

"I know, right." Replied Jessica.

Mike as he was the mastermind behind this trip ordered for the smores, hot dogs, burgers and hot chocolate to be cooked. I smiled at the food.

I saw them behind sizzled deliciously on the giant barbeque, the juice emerging angelically from them. All this time though, I couldn't get my mind off of Edward.

"Hey, Est. let's go whale watching." Supposed Angela, and a few other girls, except Lauren, thank God, agreed to come too. I agreed. I saw Mike's face drop at my leave but I wouldn't be gone for long.

We trotted up the hill, for some reason we sung 'Be My Baby' by The Ronettes.

We had a lot of fun singing and reached the high cliff that overlooked a whale breeding ground. I watched humpbacks dive down into the grey and murky depths. We 'wowed' and 'woahed' and headed off back. When the fire was in eye line I saw it had expanded to about 25 people, at least six had joined. They all seemed to be from the Res., and I could swear one of them was Jacob. I smiled to myself and trotted over the wet sand.

I sat myself down and heard Lauren flirting tirelessly with Tyler but he was like, blowing her off big time. I glanced around, trying to see if Jacob was here but no sign. I sighed in defeat and went to watching my fellow peers. Angela was sat next to me yet had her earphones in.

As I fumbled with my hands I felt to warm hands cover my eyes. I gasped and jumped at the sudden contact and heard Jacob's familiar warm laugh behind me. He sat down next to me, his arm draping over my shoulder, to which I shrugged off. "What're you, like, stalking me?" I teased.

He laughed. "Hey you're on my Res., remember?"

I laughed with him. "What made you come down here then, Jacob?"

"Well since you said before that you'd be here I couldn't resist." He had a teasing smile on his face.

I giggled.

"So why isn't your date here then, Esto?" Lauren said suddenly out of the blue, making Jacob snap out from him looking at me.

"Date?" Mike said defensively.

"He invited Edward." Lauren said condescendingly.

Angela gave Lauren a hard look, piercing into her.

"To be polite…" I said in my defense.

"You asked for Edward to come?" Jacob had some jealousy and anger in his voice.

"Yeah, why? Are they not allowed here or something?" I scoffed, looking around the entire group.

"The Cullens don't come here." Boomed a tall, short haired Quileute man. He wore clothes for Phoenix, not Forks.

Silence fell over our part of the group, like we were mourning someone, whilst the rest of the group chatted on. Lauren smirked to herself at how red I had gone.

Then suddenly a plan emerged in my head. If I could convince Jacob through flirting why the Cullens weren't allowed here then well…I'd have the reason to why they weren't allowed her.

I'm a genius.

"Yo, Jacob. You wanna go for a walk on the beach?" His face lit up like lightning.

"Sure." He was trying to hide his enthusiasm.

On the beach we walked quite far from the group. Jake's long hair brushed at his shoulders. He'd look a lot better with short hair.

Now time for my master plan.

"So, what did that bigass guy mean by, 'The Cullens don't come here?" I mimicked his deep voice, earning a laugh from Jake. I let me hand graze his and his Adam's apple moved back and forth in nervousness. Jackpot.

"Well, um, really it's just like an old scary story. And also it's a secret to our tribe…" He was blushing.

"Hey, I can keep a secret." I smiled at him, amiably.

"Um, okay. Well y'know our tribe is descended from, like, wolves." He smiled at me and he lifted his eyebrows indicating the story was bogus.

"Wolves? Well, okay then, but what's the story about the Cullens?"

"Yup, wolves. My great grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land."

"Hunting?" I was confused, what did they hunt with?

"Well apparently they hunt with their hands and teeth, much like vampires." I gasped at the word vampire.

"Vampires, eh?" My eyes stared forward in worry and shock.

"Yup, anyway. These 'vampires' claimed to be something different so we made a treaty with them. They can't hunt on our land and we can't step foot in theirs, and vice versa." His voice was sincere, and he lounged an arm around my shoulder. His arm was bulgy, like he was working out. Last time I saw him which wasn't long ago he was quite small and thin.

"I see…"

"Our tribe called them the Cold Ones."

"Why?" We turned back now to head to the fire. The sky was fading into a twilight sunset.

"Because they were cold?" He mocked and tightened his grip on my shoulder. Jacob, unlike Edward was warm…very warm….very snug.

"Shut it, smart ass," We laughed. "So are these vampires like related to the Cullens?"

"No, according to the elder's tales, they're the same as the Cold Ones the chief met." Jake's voice was riddled with scepticism; clearly this wasn't real to him.

I gasped, my breath trembling.

On the way back to the fire, which was sending high plumes of smoke into the twilight air me and Jake made small talk, joked around and just laughed together. I felt a big connection with this guy; I really should hang out with him more…

We reached Camp Lauren, or so that's what it seemed as she was being the Queen Bitch and was telling everyone what to do. *Face palm*

As I entered the circumference of the logs I noticed Jacob give Mike a sinister look and was sure I heard a low growl escape his lips. I shrugged it off but gave Jake a look that said 'Don't start.'

After saying bye to Jake and the rest of his group we headed off back to the vans which were perched on a small car park just above a hill near the fire. We had to walk up a flight of log like steps to get to the lot but it was no biggy.

When I got up there I was about to get into the van we were in but a warm hand caught mine. I turned to see Jake there, red in the face from what seemed to be running and was panting like a dog. "Jake, what're you doing?"

He stopped panting, and seemed fazed by the long sprint up the steps just a bit, which was odd as anybody else would probably be dying on the floor from exhaustion. "I wanted to say, that you really should come down to my place some time. Charlie knows where it is." My heart warmed at Jake's enthusiasm and determination to just say those words.

"I will, Jacob." I smiled to him and he smiled back. I got in the van and watched him run down the stairs at astonishing speed, just before the van set off. I heard Mike and Jess flirting as per and I was really fatigued by the day. "Hey, Angela, can I sleep on your arm?"

"Course, Esto." She smiled to me and went back to continuing her crossword which lay on her lap, a pen in her mouth. I dazed off then, into a sleep with no dreams. A quiet and calm ocean…

Twilight got dragged down into the dust as night set in…

**Worked super hard on this. Please review, anyone review! It gives me so much inspiration to carry on. Thanks.**


	13. Port Angeles

**Chapter 13-****Port Angeles**

We reached Mike's parents' store and Angela nudged me awake softly. I groaned but managed to open my eyes slowly to the dark light of Forks as the night rolled in.

"Come on, Esto, wake up," Angele joked, smiling at me.

"Okay, okay," I said, chuckling.

As I climbed out of the van I noticed Lauren looking at me and laughing. I swear down I will officially slaughter her next time she gives me evils.

I felt a meek tap on my shoulder. I turned to see it was the hysterical Mike. "So, what did you think of the trip?"

He was clearly fishing for a good response. "Oh, um, it was good." I replied, nodding. I actually wasn't lying; I had quite a fun time to be honest.

"Great! I was so worried you'd hate it or find it boring."

"No, of course not," I smiled, revealing my teeth. They weren't yellow or crooked I just didn't like them, then again I didn't like anything of mine.

"Oh, um, cool. I'll see you in school on Monday then?" It sounded to me like he was asking for a date.

"Yeah, you will," I said it quite dryly, but hey, that's life.

I trotted to my truck which sat in a puddle of murky rain, seeing that everyone else was leaving and Mike was watching my every move. Eurgh, why couldn't he just take a hint?

I put my key in and Sauron roared to life, earning a mocking laugh from Lauren and her sad posse.

I drove down the conifer lined streets to my home, seeing the overcast sky was now becoming a cliché in my life. I liked it, yes I said it! I like the cold now, well not necessarily the cold but more the look of cold weather. Wait, no, I like cold. Maybe Edward's influenced me on the cold? Oh how I longed to just squeeze the muscled cups of his ass or kiss the tender lips of his.

I shook the thoughts out of my head absentmindedly and carried on driving home.

Once I got home I saw Charlie's cruiser parked outside. As I walked up the porch stairs tinted with rain I could see Charlie in the kitchen, cooking! No way was he cooking! Since when did Charlie cook?

Strolling into the house I could smell the familiar aroma of chocolate cake!

I smiled in delight and entered the kitchen. Charlie smiled at me and right on cue pulled the cake from the oven. The top was nice and brown, the crispiness releasing a fantasy like blow of steam. I meekly grinned and sat down on the wooden, laundry littered table. "What's all this about, Dad?"

"Well, seeing as though you always cook for me I thought I'd return the favour," He said this before slicing into the cake, releasing melted chocolate oozing from the small bubbles. My mouth watered like a waterfall and dug in instantly.

"Mm, thish ish very nice," Was all I could conjure as my mouth was filled with food.

After having a chat about how the day was I cleaned the dishes and went up to bed. But I went up only to find the window was wide open once more!

I sighed and trotted over to it, slamming it shut, but before I could I noticed the frame was tantalizingly cold. I gasped at its temperature and couldn't get the thought of Edward's icy chill out of my head. Clearly he wasn't in my room or came into my room; it was just the fact that the outside was cold.

I hopped into bed and said goodnight to the world…for tonight.

When I woke up the gloomy light shone through the window which I was happy not to be open. I immediately put some jeans on and a inside shirt (a shirt that you don't go out in, just wear it inside.) I glanced at my clock and saw it was 8:30am. Charlie would have gone to work so I smiled to myself, knowing no one would disturb me if I had music blasting.

After listening to some of Bach's greatest works on full blast I jogged upstairs to my bedroom. I got my Mac off my desk and sat down, legs crossed on the bed. Googling 'Cold One' I came up with various search results, one of them was The Legend of the Slapping Beaver. I sighed at not being able to find a thing and then decided to type in Quileute Legends. Suddenly, millions of results came up. I smiled in victory and clicked on the first one. It was a reference to a book store in Port Angeles. I scribbled down the street etc. on a small green piece of paper and headed off out. I was going to the shop to get some Pepsi! Oh, my God I need Pepsi. That soft drink is literally my life line.

When I was walking back from the store I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It was Edward. He smiled to me, a charming and suave smile, so alluring that I nearly dropped my can right there.

"Bonjour, monsieur," The way he said the French pronunciation was to die for.

"Edward, what're you doing here?"

"What, you don't want to see me?" He feigned hurt.

"Of course I do," I joked. We were walking and talking now.

"Oh, so you do want to see me? Why's that, then?" His eyes lit up and a glorious grin grew across his face.

"Uh, of just shut up already!"

He laughed at my reaction.

"Um, I'm going home now, Edward…Bye…" I didn't want him to leave but I didn't expect him to want to stay with me, did I?

"What? I can't come with you?"

"Well you can if you want, but I just wouldn't have thought you'd want to come into my home," I chuckled awkwardly. We were outside the house now, walking up the wet path.

"I'd love to come into your house, I don't care where it would be actually, I just love being in your presence," He looked at me when I was about to insert the key into the hatch and held my hand.

I turned to look at him, his eyes looked scared, like he was going to do something he would regret. I still looked at him, his hand caressing mine and his other hand stroked my jaw. My breath trembled and he leaned into me, pulling my back into him so our bodies were touching. He leaned in further, out foreheads leaning against each other softly, and then his lips grazed against mine. They were cold, but warmly cold, an oxymoron which really described his lips. That was all, he only grazed his lips against mine, but it was enough. A rose red blush erupted upon my cheeks and I couldn't say a word, my mouth was just completely and utterly speechless. I stroked Edward's heart but felt no heartbeat, but that didn't matter, my lips were touched and caressed by his, two blushing pilgrims.

A look of shock and fear spread across his face and I gasped at it, wondering what I did wrong! "Edward?"

He didn't say a word but just walked down the steps with the same horrified look on his face. Then a blurry aura engulfed him and he was gone!

The rain began to fall, but luckily I was under the porch. I nearly started crying. Was it me he ran away for? Was I disgusting? He almost kissed me God damn it!

The weekend was then sad and depressive; I got no response from Edward at all. No visits, nothing. I didn't even see the window be open. I spend the whole of Sunday in my room, embracing my legs as I nearly cried. Charlie didn't know what was wrong with me, but blamed it on my hormones. I spent the full weekend locked in my room, doing nothing by reading and listening to classical music.

Whe Monday arrived I almost refused to get out of bed but succumbed to Charlie's 'I'll call your mother!' line.

After showering and getting dressed I morosely slumped down the stairs. I didn't bother getting any cereal, just got in Sauron and drove to school. The sky was in its usual dark and dismal tone, and when I parked up I saw the Volvo and the Cullens, Edward was there too. I glanced away instantly and didn't bother going near them. As I walked into the institutional building I had to walk past Edward, I kept my hand down fully, my headphones lodged deep into my ears. I was listening to Bach's Concerto for Two Violins. I saw Edward look my way, a look of remorse and regret clear upon his face. I sighed and walked into reception where I read Wuthering Heights the floor, my back leant against the corner of a wall.

Break emerged and I was sat with only Jessica and Angela, Jess was talking about dress shopping for prom, I and Angela weren't really listening, just nodding when the time was right.

"We should get to Port Angeles before all the goo dresses get cleaned out," She remarked smugly.

When I heard the words Port Angeles I shot up, needing to go to the town for the book I needed. "Port Angeles? Mind if I come?"

Angela looked at me smiling. "Yeah, I need your opinion. We're going today, after school so we'll pick you up."

I beamed at her remark and nodded. "I'll be ready at about 4, is that time okay?"

"That's great," Said Jessica, and right on cue the bell went.

The rest of the day went boring, at dinner Jessica kept telling me that Edward was staring at me. I shrugged, pretending I didn't care when I blatantly did.

The last lesson was biology. Large conifers were outside the windows so the pine needles scratched like cats against them, the wind howling like wolf in the cold air.

Edward gave me a smile when I was walking up to my seat. I ignored him, giving him an evil glare beforehand. As the lesson dragged on Edward kept saying me name, trying to apologize. If he knew how much sorrow and worry and angst he put me through the entire weekend he could shove it up his fat…pale, hot, tight, muscled ass!

The bell tolled and as I went up Edward came in front of me.

"Get out of my way, Edward," I didn't look at him, just clenched my teeth and prepared to barge past him.

"Okay, I'll let you go, but first," He got out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is for Port Angeles."

He zoomed out of the room then. I shook my head and opened the crumpled piece of paper and saw incredibly elegant writing inscribed upon its snowy surface. 'Be safe.' It said. I gasped at how he knew I was going to Port Angeles and how he seemed to care.

When I got home, Edward on my mind the whole time I got changed into some dark blue, tight jeans and a brown top. I took my coat in my arm for safety in case it became unbearably cold.

After eating some cereal, chocolate cereal may I add, I heard a beep outside, this was Jess and Angela.

I wrote a note to Charlie declaring where I was and took $30 of my spends from my piggy bank. When I went outside to see Jess's red, rather average car I smiled at seeing, well, my best friends. That's what I classed them as.

As I got in the car Angela commented on my jeans. "Where'd you get these from?"

Jess turned from the wheel to see them. "I got them from um…Where'd was it now? Um, when I was in England on holiday from this shop called Primark."

"You went to England?" Jess asked as we drove down a tree straddled lane.

"Yeah, my mom wanted to visit Manchester so we went."

"Ah…"

The rest of journey was of us having laugh, talking about boys and how the rumours are going around that me and Edward were going out. I refused them of course because it isn't true, but I did feel a tinge of hurt that is wasn't true.

When we arrived in the town it was quite bustling, especially on the High St. We hopped shops and the girls tried on dresses. I picked out a mint green one for Angela which look dazzling on her and a pink, slender one for Jess which hugged her slim figure perfectly. I could be a fashion designer, well, so I though. SWAN PRODUCTS, remember that name, you'll see it in London, Paris and New York.

After picking out the dresses the girls decided we should go shoe shopping. Know this would take too long and therefore I wouldn't be able to get the book I'd need I had to slip out.

"Hey, um, guys I kinda need to go this bookstore."

"Oh, um, well, do you want us to come with you?" Jessica asked, pointing her fingers at her and Angela.

"No, it's fine. I'll meet you at the restaurant," I said this and waved them off as they begun hunting like lions for the glorious shoes.

As I walked up the narrow lines to this Quileute occult shop I get an icy sense of foreboding and also a sense of being watched. I looked around but saw no one there and carried on walking.

When I got to the store I saw it was an austere, wooden building. It looked like it was once a fisherman's hut. The windows were lined with dream catchers and cultish stuff like that. I walked in and it smelt like cough sweets. I gasped quietly at how dark it was but proceeded to the counter. An old man with hardly any neck wearing a denim jacket was behind, giving me a beckoning look. "How can I help you?"

"Yeah, hey, I'm looking for a book called 'The Legend of the Cold Ones' By Alex Otaya."

"Right here," He handed me and aged and wrinkled book, bound in blue leather. "That'll be $7."

I thanked him and handed him the money.

I tucked the book into my bag and strolled out of the store, basking in the fresh air of outside. I began to walk down a small alleyway, as this is the way that I came. At the other end however, I saw 2 guys hanging around there. Being paranoid and safe and also remembered Edward's orders I turned back and would find my way back to the High St. I noticed them following me and gasped as I walked faster. When I turned on to another road I saw two more men, who seemed to be with the other guys come in front of me. I turned to see the two men from the alley come up behind me and all four trapped me in a circle. "Hey, boy, you want us to treat you?" "Yeah, we could show you a good time." On of the short haired ones grabbed their crotch. Tears came to my eyes whilst I tried to push past them, but couldn't. They closed in more. One of them grabbed my arm. "Don't touch me!" I commanded.

They kept trying to pull me into a bush. I yanked away as hard as I could but couldn't. I screamed in fear, knowing this would probably be where I would die or be raped. I could feel the tears grow in my eyes as I was being pulled away from sight.

But, suddenly, I heard tyres screech and a blinding light…

**Review please. :3 I know it has been long but, whatever. **


	14. Superior

**Chapter 14-****Superior**

_Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare._

_Juliet: Come, gentle night. Come, loving black-browned night give me my Romeo. And when I should die, take him and cut him out into little stars and he will make the face of Heaven so fine that all the world will stare up at night and pay no worship to the garish sun._

Hearing the howling screech of tyres against the black, wet road alerted the frat boys who now had let go of me. I ran away from them, but first. "I told you not to fucking touch me!" And after I yelled this I kneed the one who grazed my hair in the balls. He groaned and buckled down into a bend, cupping his groin in pain.

Then I transferred my eyes to the car, which now stopped literally in front of the men, almost knocking one over. When the car door opened, as the car was a silver Volvo, it was Edward who emerged! I gasped under my breath, my eyes widening at the sight of Edward Cullen coming to my rescue. How did he find me though? I'd have to pester him about this later.

"Get in the car," Edward demanded with a voice riddled with astronomical authority. I nodded and ran, still shaking from the was-to-be rape and jumped into the Volvo, staring at the seen unfold through the raindrop splattered windshield.

"That was a very dangerous manoeuvre," Grumbled one of the drunken frats.

I couldn't see Edward's face, but could sense a demonic aura near him. The posse stepped back slowly before scattering into the dingy alleyways, like insects scurrying from a light.

When I saw Edward turn I saw, for the first time, Edward truly angry. His face was contorted into a dark scowl, his eyes blackened like ash and his hands shook as he walked to the car.

He opened the door and sped off down the road. We were driving down a slightly busy road at hyper sonic speed almost.

I kept staring at him, looking at his wrathful countenance as his extremities gripped tightly on the wheel. "Say something."

My eyebrows knitted together but couldn't muster up any words.

"Will you say something so I don't turn around?" It wasn't a question and his voice was tinged, almost tainted with fury.

"Um, you should put your seatbelt on," I nodded, my mouth closed tight after I muttered these words.

He chuckled with a demonic whine, "You should put your seatbelt on."

I scoffed, but carried on looking at the road, wondering how he knew where I was…

"Jessica and Angela are going to wonder where I am, Edward. Can you take me to them?" I asked, staring intently at his now more calm face. His eyes had melted melodiously into their usual honey scotch tint.

He paused for a minute, his eyes closed lightly. I wasn't worried of him crashing the car or killing someone as I knew he had some sort of sixth sense. "They're at the restaurant, worried sick about you!" He snapped, glaring at me. "What were you thinking, Esto?"

"I just went to go to a bookstore, not a death-trap riddled dungeon!"

He shook his head and turned to me, a sincere look on his face. "Don't every worry me like that again. I couldn't have you die, Esto," He still looked into my pale face, my medium length hair lying atop it like a broken crown.

The words he uttered harmoniously shocked me. "I couldn't have you die either, Edward."

"No, you don't understand, if you died, I…" He trailed off, looking like tears were about to come to his eyes.

"What?" We were still driving as I tried to dig deeper into his emotions.

"It doesn't matter."

I wanted to fish out an answer but my instinct told me to sit tight.

When we reached the restaurant Edward stayed in the car in his twine pea coat. I got out and said as he rolled down the window, "Are you coming in?"

"Go on." He pressed.

I nodded but shook my head at the same time. When I reached the stairs Angela and Jess came out with a concerned look on their countenances. When they saw me they looked as though they'd explode! "Oh, my God!" They both said in unison. "Esto!" They ran up to me and hugged my tight, like a bear. I chuckled under my breath. "Where've you been?" Asked Jessica.

When I went to answer an inevitable answer resulting in them shouting 'HOW CAN YOU BE SO RECKLESS?', Edward turned up behind me and ended up by my side looking like a tortured angel.

"Actually, Esto was walking back from the bookstore when he ran into me," Jess and Angela stared at Edward, utterly transfixed by his immaculate beauty. "We just sort of got carried away with conversation. I'm sorry for thieving him away from you." He was amazing at lying. I smiled up to him, and he turned to smile back at me, his beautiful grin caressing his face like Bach caressed the paper with his notes.

"No, that's totally fine. I mean, that happens, right?" Giggled Jessica flirtatiously. Angela smiled to me, her eyebrows raised in a suggesting way.

"Uh, I think Esto should get something to eat, if you'd like," I was now in the middle of A and J, who were smiling to me and Edward. "I'll drive you home myself."

I scratched my head as a frosty breeze descended upon Port Angeles. "Okay."

Edward's face lit up instantly. All remnants of him being angered and rage ridden were now driven down into the dust. I smiled back at him, and he looked like a little school boy when a girl (or boy) kisses him on the forehead. If he could go red (which for some reason never happens) he'd probably be like a tomato right now.

"Wow, Esto, isn't that thoughtful?" Asked Angela in a teasing tone. "It's really thoughtful," Agreed Jessica, gazing at Edward without fail as he gawked like a dog to a biscuit at me with such, what seems, devotion and affection and…love. I think I had to admit to myself that I was in love with Edward now, he was my true love. He was my knight in shining armour. But I had to agree that he couldn't love an ugly boy like me. I wasn't ugly but was way out of Edward's league.

Me and the snow white prince began to ascend the green painted stairs which was peeling and splintered direly. I heard A and J giggling behind my back whilst me and Edward glanced at each other quickly.

In the restaurant which was playing a slow, rhythmic piece in the background the waitress, who looked rather slutty with her tits hanging out and her lips seemed to be two red fingers, came up to us.

Examining the menu briefly I ordered mushroom ravioli and a nice; ice cold Fanta whereas Edward didn't order any food but an ice cold Fanta like me.

After me and Edward spoke about mythical legends like the loch ness monster the waitress returned with my food and our soft drinks.

"One mushroom ravioli," She said to me with a slightly monotonous tone. She then stared unwaveringly to Edward, evidently trying to make him like her sexually. "Now, are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?" The waitress's tone was aroused and slightly horny yet also insanely jealous.

"No, I'm all right, thank you," He glanced at her once but kept his gaze fixed on me who now was gawking at this 'food' in disappointment.

She walked off regretfully, "Let me know."

I gobbled down the food and gulped down my drink hastily as I was famished like crazy! Edward smirked as he saw my eating. "You've got some sauce on your lip," He then extended his wintry hand and swiped it off slowly and caringly. He scraped it onto his teeth and into his mouth. When he swallowed the sauce he smiled, baring his perfect teeth.

"What was that?" I scoffed yet laughed afterwards quite a lot.

"You had food on you…" He said it rather matter of factly.

I dropped my knife and fork onto my plate and stared up at his entranced and scorchingly beauteous eyes. "I need some answers."

"Like what?"

"How did you know where I was?" I enunciated the words very clearly for him.

"I didn't."

Was he for real? That's it, I'm out of here! I went to get up but he grabbed my arm softly, sending frozen chills around me. "Wait, don't leave…"

When I turned back to face him he shook his head.

"Did you follow me?"

"I had to keep a safe distance to see if you were safe and~"

I cut him off. "So you followed me?"

"When I heard what those low lives were thinking I had to come to sa~"

Again, I cut him off. "Wait, so you knew what was going to happen?"

He exhaled and stared deeply into my eyes, his face insatiably serious. "Esto. I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

I let out a brief gasp and opened my mouth. "Then don't."

His eyebrows were knitted and his face was unreadable, but his eyes beheld a different story.

The car ride home was very silent but far from awkward. Edward's face was still indecipherable but his eyes! His eyes were warm, like the thoughts of an excited child before Christmas Day. He looked, happy.

When we were driving past the police station in Forks, the book I got from the occult shop tucked sleepily in my bag we saw police cars and ambulances perched outside, some still with their sirens on.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward as we parked up.

"I don't know," We both got out into the chilly air.

When we were walking up the stone steps into the log building that is the police station Carlisle came out.

"What's the matter, dad?" Edward enquired. It was odd hearing him call someone dad, as though there was someone superior to him.

"Bear attack," He replied, looking more to me to seem to want to seep the answer into me. He then gave Edward a knowing look and he nodded while a sordid look crept upon his countenance.

"Esto, your father's in the office waiting for you. The person who died was his close friend," Said Carlisle.

"Okay, bye Edward, by Dr. Carlisle."

Edward grabbed my hand as I went to walk in and I turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Esto," He came up to me and hugged me, his nose buried into my shoulder as he sniffed up. His embrace was heaven, like God was hugging me. Carlisle hemmed and Edward said his goodbyes and as did I.

I had a boner, I had to admit, and when I watched Edward walking away with Carlisle, I could see he had one too for he walking widely so his jeans were baggier.

I smirked.

Charlie sat under a dark lamp, looking into nothing on his desk with a saddened look on his face. I came up to him and he was clearly trying to not cry but the tears were leaking from the pockets. I hugged him caringly as I heard him let out a little weep. I frowned, as Charlie never cries, but wanted to be there for him.

"Let's go."

**Not the best I could have done but whatever. Please review. P.S, it's my birthday today! :D 15 years of age, finally. :3**


	15. Theory

**Chapter 15-****Theory**

When I got home with Charlie I zoomed straight to bed with the book clutched in my hand. Charlie had told me on the way home that the thing which killed Waylon was no human; it must have been some ravenous bear from Rainer.

Shivering, I put the book on the shelf, thinking about reading it later and got into bed.

I had a dreamless sleep that night.

Stirring awake I wrapped the sheets around my tightly as the common blue light shone through my windows. Another cold day in Forks, I thought as I got up to the icy air. I opened the window fully and stared out at the street. It had been raining last night so the road was black and wet, the conifers were dripping from the morning dew and the sky was overcast.

Sighing I took a shower and lathered the moisturising shampoo into my hair.

Charlie was off work today, which I noticed as I came downstairs. "Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Esto. Nice sleep?" He asked as he read the newspaper on the dining table which as always was cluttered with laundry.

"Yes, you?" I lied; I couldn't be doing with questions really.

"Yeah," Charlie then looked up at me with worried eyes. "Esto, you need to promise me something."

My eyebrows knitted together. "What's that?"

"Don't go into the woods. You have to promise me that," His face was fraught with tangible trepidation.

I let out a sharp breath. "I won't. Why though?"

"Just the killing of Waylon, makes me wary to what lies in those trees," He took a drink of his coffee and then said. "Your mom called, by the way."

I nodded. "What did she want?"

"How you were doing, etcetera. I told her some details," He smiled up at me mischievously.

Groaning I shook my head but had a slight smirk on my face. "What did you say, Dad?"

He got up and ruffled my hair before saying. "Let's just say you'll be getting a few questions about Edward when she calls you tonight," He then went upstairs.

A smile spread across my face as I shook my head and then headed out for school.

Running to Sauron quickly as the a sprinkling shower had descended upon Forks I turned the radio on.

When I was driving on the main road and singing to some alternative rock band I noticed how pretty the mountains and forests which stretched over them looked. The clouds enshrouding the summits and the pines' sharp tips dancing with the occasional breeze made me realize how beautiful Washington is. I grinned as school came into sight.

I saw the Volvo I was in last night parked up on the end of the lot, and I parked about twelve cars away. I was a little late to school so everyone was already in class. I groaned as I'd have all eyes on me when I walked into the room, but I had to grit my teeth and get on with it. First lesson was Spanish. *Face palm.*

"-and that's how you say 'Hello, mother, how are you.' Now, what is-" Miss Brookes was interrupted by me opening the squeaking door. All eyes on me, as I predicted.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss," I said quickly, walking over to me seat next to Angela and Jessica as they both gave me smiles. Mike was looking over to me and laughed at how I was late, kindly though.

"That's okay, Mr. Swan, just don't make a habit of it," Miss said as she began to write what we had to copy on the board.

5 minutes into the lesson, me writing down a paragraph in Spanish on my holiday to England and Jess nudges me. "Esto, tell me all the details."

I looked at her and feigned perplexity. "What about?"

"About what happened with you and Edward last night," She looked up to Miss having said that to see if she was being watched.

"Ah," I stuttered. "Well, nothing really," I scoffed at the end of this and tried to remember what party was in Spanish.

Jess sighed in defeat. "I'll get it out of you soon," We both giggled and Angela giggled too. Partido, that's it!

At break and I couldn't see Edward anywhere. Jess and Angela surrounded me as we sat on our jackets on a damp field in the grounds. I don't know why we were sat here but most people were. It was cold and windy, but I had to brave it. "Well, Esto. What happened?"

I sighed and turned to her. Angela smiled to me. "You never give in, do you?"

Jess held her chin up high and said. "It's one of my many perks," We all chuckled and I had to tell her, but maybe could improvise.

"We had dinner and um, we went home. P.S, can you give me my jacket back at the end of the day? I left it in your car."

"Is that all? Nothing else?" Jess smiled to me and lifted her eyebrows, trying to get out an innuendo.

"No, Jess, nothing else happened," I replied and Angela quickly changed the subject. This is why I like Angela.

"So, Esto, how's your day been?"

"Good so far, I haven't seen Edward all day, is he in?"

"Yeah, I saw him this morning," Jess confirmed.

"Ah," A smile nearly came on my face but I had to hide it. Then the bell went. Talk about saved by the bell.

I had biology, and after saying bye to Angela and Jessica I begun to trek it all the way to the other side of the school!

When I was walking and staring up at the white and grey clouds I felt a tap on my back. Edward?

"Yo, Esto," It was Mike.

"Hey, Mike."

"You okay?"

"Sure. Are you?" Why am I so socially awkward?

"Fine. Um, do you want to come to the cinemas with me?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

I had to let him down easy. Or maybe not. "When?"

His face had lit up like a firework. "Saturday?"

"Saturday's good. Um, who's coming?" We had walked into building five now and were heading down a bust corridor to biology.

"Well, it'll just be me and you?" Mike looked at me, observing my reaction.

Great, Mike, just ruin it. I like you and all but I don't want to date you. I'll have to let him down easy…my first plan comes into power. "Oh, um, okay.

Damn me, why can't I just let someone down for once? I'm so weak minded.

When I walked into the classroom I instantly, almost instinctively, looked to Edward's seat. There he was. Wearing a tight grey top which revealed his toned body and his hair spiked up into its bouffant he smiled to me, his eyes lighting up from boredom to what looks like love in an instant.

"Hello, Esto," He greeted in his formal and angelic tone. He let out his crooked smile and his eyes, so bright. They were highly butterscotch.

I smiled back to him, my eyes narrowing with the apples of my cheeks. "Good afternoon, Edward."

He chuckled and then whispered beautifully. "So, what you going to watch at the movies?" He licked his lips as he gave me a teasing smile.

I gave him a dig on the leg under the table as Mr. Banner walked in. "Be silent," He laughed at my words.

"Going Shakespearean, are we?" He handed me a pen when I looked for one in my bag.

"How is that Shakespearean?"

"It isn't, I just love teasing you," I smiled jokingly to me and I scoffed and shook my head.

That lesson we were learning about space etc. Very interesting, but I couldn't concentrate for Edward's marble like features and destructively beautiful scent distracted me like crazy. Confound it!

When dinner loomed over the horizon and finally reached us, Edward lured me over to 'our' table. We talked of things, primarily about the news and our interest. Then he turned the subject. "Esto, what were you alone in Port Angeles for?"

He caught me off guard. "Um, a book."

"A book? About what?" He had a confused smile on his countenance.

"Quileute legends," His face suddenly retorted into a broken expression. His lips were a straight line, but his eyes were getting quite dark. I was worried already.

"Why Quileute legends?" The voice of Edward was scared.

I didn't want to say any more but it all ejaculated out of me, like I was meant to say it. "Jacob Black told me of some scary stories. That their tribe descended from wolves and that his great grandfather, the chief found some vampires hunting on their land," I paused.

"Go on," His hands were balled into fists and he was focusing his eyes on the table.

"Um, he said that you, the Cullens, are the same people as those vampires were," My tone was horrified, not of Edward but of his expression. He looked like he was going to cry or leave. I couldn't have him leave me, it would destroy me.

"We should get to class," He muttered after a while. I turned and noticed everyone was still talking and chatting with each other. I was going to ask why but the bell went immediately. Edward and his mind reading skills.

He went to get up but I grabbed his wrist. He looked shocked at my forwardness but didn't move. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing, Esto, don't worry about me," He smiled, but even though his words sounded so legitimate, I could see it was a forced smile.

My mouth ajar, I nodded.

When the day finished I went over to my car quickly, but remembered my jacket in Jess's car. I tapped my foot and decided to leave it. I had to get home. The sky had blossomed a little bit, but there was hardly any sun. No streaks whatsoever.

Driving hurriedly home I parked my car and ran upstairs. Charlie was with someone in the living room but I couldn't see who it was. I didn't really care to be frank. I grabbed the book off the shelf and ran downstairs and out to the back garden. I heard Charlie shout something but ignored it, no offence implied.

The back yard's grass was always wet, no matter what. At the end were a decaying fence and a rusty old gate which led out into the forest. The conifers over shadowed the garden and pine needles lay on the floor all the time.

I the sat down the on the grass, resting my back against the fence at the end of the garden. I was almost in darkness but I could clearly see the words in the book.

I went to the contents and traced my finger across the words.

_Chapter 1-A Brief History of the Quileutes_

_Chapter 2-Wolf Legends_

_Chapter 3-Ghost Legends_

_Chapter 4-Vampire Legends_

I flipped to the page it said the vampire legends were on and began to read.

_The vampire, or cold one to the Quileutes, is an evil, blood sucking demon which lurks in the cold, dark places of the world._

_The attributes are insane speed, super strength and acute fangs. Venom is resident in these fangs which can change whoever is bitten by said venom into a cold one. The pain however is supposedly excruciating. _

_The age old legend of the cold ones was sparked by a coven, a relatively hospitable coven however, who were found hunting on Quileute land. The chief at that time, Ephriam Black, signed a treaty with them for the vampires to stay of and not hunt on their land. The vampires agreed and stayed in their own territory, in the state of Washington._

_The coven's name was Cullen, and held five members at the time. Carlisle and Edward. The others names we do not know._

I dropped the book onto the damp grass, the sound of the spine crinkling in the icy air. But it wasn't the air which was cold, it was me. My eyes widened in palpable shock. Was Edward a vampire? He had all the attributes. He could run and super speed and stopped the van with his bare hands. And Carlisle too, he never seemed to age, according to Charlie.

No, this is absurd, isn't it? Vampires can't exist. But there is one thing I do know, Edward Cullen isn't human.

Picking up the book and going inside to hear Charlie and his friend who I still didn't know talking, I went to bed in a blur. Twilight was setting in, revealing the dusty stars and the beautiful blue tint. I closed my purple curtains and stared out of the window. I lifted my arm up to my mouth and bit slowly, biting harder more and more. Soon it begun to hurt and my eyes closed. I could taste the blood and instantly removed my arm. What was I doing? I'm an idiot!

I sucked the blood away and wrapped some toilet paper around it and got into bed. I shoved my headphones in and listened to a CD that Phil had given to me before I left Phoenix. Linkin Park was their name. Odd name for a band. I turned the volume up fully and soon knew the words to the choruses of all the songs after three repeats. I had to get the vampire theory out of my head. It worked. I no longer could think of vampires or anything devilish. I could only think of the guitar streaks and the voices.

Soon I was in sleep with the sound of Linkin Park dying down.

**Yo, sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've obviously got the PC back, yay! **** Um, please review. Next chapter and Esto learns what Edward really is and maybe there's a kiss? ;)**


	16. Forest Trip

**Chapter 16-Forest Trip**

I woke to the dull light of Washington. The tree outside my window had its branches clawing to the glass due to the wind. I heard the slate on the roof ruffle a little. Heaving up, I pulled my headphones out and turned the CD player off. I was going to leave this 'vampire theory' alone for now. I mean, come on, it's all a conspiracy. Vampires don't exist. If they do, then so do werewolves and ghosts and monsters. Then again, is it possible that everything is true? Fairytales and horror stories. Is nothing even sane or normal at all?

Masticating the cereal at the table downstairs slowly, staring out into oblivion, I thought deeply. Edward's strength and super speed was…Impossible for any human to be capable of. Clearly he wasn't human, but was he a vampire? Was the evil, bloodsucking Dracula the media made him out to be, actually him? So many questions.

I poured the rest of the cereal in the sink and put my bag over my shoulders and opened the front door. Rain was dripping from the wooden canopy over the porch, and Sauron was wetter than a drowned rat.

I parked up in the school parking lot. As I was walking up the steps to the building where biology was, I got a sudden cold feeling. I turned around instantly to a sound. It sounded like a growl. Like a deep snarl between clenched teeth. My breath was visible in the air, as was my worry. I gasped, but turned around to go into the building, my mind clinging to the fantasies at what the noise was.

In biology, and Edward was staring out the window. When I walked in I hung my coat up and Edward and Mike both instantly looked to me, their faces lighting up as if someone had just lit a candle underneath their chins.

I tried to hide my smile by holding my hand up to my mouth. I sat next to Edward and observed his face. His skin was pale white. It was ice cold all the time. "Good morning, Esto," He said with a flick of his eyelashes.

"No, it's not a good morning," I cried. Edward rolled his eyes humorously. "I mean, have you seen how cold it is?"

He chuckled. His scent wafted around my nostrils, which I greedily sniffed up. "You've got to learn to get used to it."

"I'll get used to it when I get a nice warm coat," I stared at the wall in fantasy, wanting something warm desperately. The coat I have now is thin and doesn't lock in heat and lets the cold in. Sigh…

"So you want a thick, warm coat, huh?" He picked, stroking his chin with his thumb.

"Wouldn't mind one," I leant my arms on the table and heard Edward say 'I see.'

Mr Banner walked in with a big, dusty and ancient TV on a rolling table. Everyone, except me and Edward, cheered. We were having a TV lesson. Great, basically everyone do what you want, but pretend to be watching the TV.

"Now, class. We've finished learning about onion root tip cells," Most of the room applauded. "Now we're learning about the human body."

I instantly glanced to Edward, wondering if he has the human body. He has something in him which just isn't human…

Halfway through class and the blinds were shut and the TV was running some tacky show about the heart. It was any old programme with a British man's voiceover and intervals where certain people specialized in the heart talk about it. Another sigh. Edward and I kept on looking at each other, glancing. He smirked whenever I looked at him, as did I, but I hid it behind my sleeve.

About 3 minutes later he tapped my shoulder. "What?" I said.

"What?" He replied.

"You just tapped me…"

"No, I didn't," He answered, looking sheepish.

"Yes you did," I said, scoffing and smacked him playfully.

He giggled and grabbed my arm, but then gave it back. "You're insane, Esto. But that's the way I like you," Whispered Edward into my ear.

I shuddered and pushed him away, yet literally couldn't help smiling. He saw this and smiled too.

Gym arrived, and Edward walked me to the changing rooms. "Thank you, sir, for walking me to my room," I thanked, using role play.

He acted like a chivalrous knight. "Anything for my heart's companion," We gazed into each others eyes, and he seemed to lean in, but then turned. "I'll see you in the parking lot."

"Okay," I nodded, and smiled.

"Esto!" I heard someone call as I stared after Edward's painfully beautiful body. It was Mike.

"Hey, Mike," I said nodding. He ran up to me, and even though he knew I'd never take him, he still defended me in gym from the descending basketballs.

When I was just sitting on the bench in the colossal gym hall, or sports hall, whatever you want to call it, Angela and Jessica came up to me and sat down.

"Hi," Jessica announced loudly.

Angela just waved and beamed, revealing her gleaming teeth.

"Esto, we were thinking of going up to the woods after school. To find out what killed Waylon. You in?" Jessica said quietly.

Edward would never let me go, seeing it too dangerous. Besides, even if I did agree, he'd know we were going via reading Jess's thoughts. Though, I wanted to go. I had an urge and had to find out this 'Waylon Killer'.

"Sure, I'd be glad to go," I smiled and nodded.

"Awesome, we'll wait for you at the parking lot," Angela confirmed.

But I was meeting Edward at the parking lot after school. I'd have to cancel things at dinner. "Uh, yeah, that's fine."

We talked of nothing of interest after our arrangement. Jess was on about how she found Mike so dreamy. Angela was going on a date with Ben on Friday. And I was alone, no man or date. No charming knight to ride me over the misty horizon to the frosty peaks… I'll just have to make do, though.

The bell tolled for dinner's arrival, and we all buzzed out of English like flies to a blue light. When I arrived in the cafeteria, money at the ready, I saw Edward grin gloriously. His eyes were there typical and alluring butter scotch and his jaw was as per chiselled into angelic perfection. He looked like one of Michelangelo's works. As I chose my food and paid for it, Edward was gazing intently at me. He always seemed to have a smile on his face. When I slipped up he'd laugh. For instance, I gave the woman the wrong amount of money and I could hear him chuckle mischievously in the background. When I turned back 'round he pretends like he's not doing it…Is…is this flirting? I mean, sure, I've read about it, but I'd never think it would happen to me. Why would some beautiful man want me? A kooky, frail gay teenager who only just came to this bleak peninsula? And, on top of it all, why would he be gay? The powers that be must truly be smiling down upon me today.

I got to the table; Edward pinched a chip from my plate and ate it teasingly. "I'm not even hungry," He muttered conspicuously.

"Take as much as you want," I gestured the food with my hands as I nibbled on some celery.

"I don't eat, Esto," He said sternly.

"I know," I took some chips and put them to his mouth. "I just want to be kind," He furrowed his eyebrows, but took the chips from my hand with his mouth. I felt his icy lips against the tips of my fingers and shuddered sensually. I think he did too, as he traced his lips with his finger at where my skin grazed. He smiled like a little boy at Toys 'R Us.

"By the way, um, I'm going to be with Jess and Angela tonight. So, um, yeah, I can't make it at the parking lot. I mean, in fact…No, it doesn't matter," I must have sounded like a bumbling baboon, but I carried on talking.

He nodded acceptingly. "Okay, are you going to be free tomorrow?" He winked and cocked his head to the left slightly.

I was taken aback by his prominent splendour again. I have to stop falling for his gorgeousness! "Uh, sure. Yeah I am."

"Excellent. There's nothing better than spending my time on you, Onesto Swan."

Even though I'd usually cringe at my full name, I didn't. It seemed acceptable coming from his lips. Perfect. Perfect articulation. "That's not true."

"It is," I could tell that he wasn't lying, although he was incredibly good at doing so, there was just something in his voice that said otherwise. "You don't know how much I long to be in your presence."

I sighed with hidden glee, and as much as I didn't want to, I had to change the subject to the Waylon killers. "So, what do you think killed Waylon?"

Edward's face suddenly turned still and serious, like an evil enemy just called his name. "That I don't know. Eat, Esto," He pushed my fries towards me, beckoning for it to be eaten.

"I'm not hungry," I nudged the food back to the centre of the table. I could tell he was nervous. He was tracing the rim of a water bottle with his long, pale finger as a distraction. "Can't you just give me your opinion?"

"No, Esto. I don't have one," His voice was a little bit sterner.

This wasn't a good sign…For him. Because he was raising his voice, that meant I was. "Edward," I scoffed. "It's not that big a deal, I mean, I'm just asking what you think killed him. A bear, a wolf…Or maybe another creature?" I was subliminally referring to the vampire theory.

"What other creature?" He looked to me, his eyes worried. Yet it didn't look worried as though I'd unearth his secret. It looked worried that I'd be hurt. They were protective eyes.

"I don't know," I hid my nervousness, and fear, by laughing. "Maybe a…Vampire." I said 'vampire' very quietly, though he caught on. I looked up for his reaction.

His countenance turned sombre and he went paler than usual. I saw his eyes turn a coal black, but I wasn't afraid. I couldn't be afraid around Edward anymore. He was just too…I don't know. "Vampire? Vampires have got you think, then?"

"Just a theory."

"You don't need to go worrying about them, though," A smile grew on his gorgeous face.

"Why? Is it because they don't exist?" I was serious now, my breathing deep and prodding.

"We should stop talking about this," He said calmly. And it wasn't a denial. I said do they exist or not and he didn't deny.

I was worried.

I didn't want to stop talking about it, but I felt a need to stop. "Okay," I was going to try and act slutty. Yes, you heard right. I mischievously rubbed my leg against his under the table. I saw him give in to a smile. Edward glanced to me with his grin growing. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" I joked, doing it again.

"Blessing me with your legs," He rubbed his against mine softly, a slight brush if you will. I sighed in delight.

"Mr Cullen, such a charmer," I pretended to fan myself with my hand. I was completely unaware-and not bothered-of Angela, Jessica and Mike's eyes watching the scene unfold.

He cocked his head downward and smirked embarrassingly. "I'm glad you think so."

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" I threw the charade away instantly.

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You never give in, do you?"

"Not with something like this."

"Like this?"

"Death," That word. So sharp and cutting. It had to be used.

"I trust you," I was incredibly shocked when he stroked my cheek with his finger. "We gotta go to class."

And right after those words emerged from his mouth, the bell went off. I was out of breath from his touch. It happened all the time.

The day dragged, as all of my lessons weren't with Edward. I strolled out of the school with hopes of finding clues. I have to admit, I was a little bit scared. Edward was already waiting by his car, the silver Volvo which saved me in Port Angeles. He was watching me, and not the hundreds of other kids coming out of the institution, with a grin on his face and his eyes narrowed.

I met with Angela and Jessica at her car. "All ready to go?" Jessica asked, tucking her phone into her pocket. Angela was smiling at me. She was so nice.

The forest loomed behind us, perched on a towering mountain. It looked like someone threw a green cape over it used 3-D. "Sure. I just have to tell Charlie," I didn't have a phone. Waste of space if you ask me.

"Does he have a phone?" Angela inquired, referring to Charlie.

"Mm, he does," I nodded.

"Okay, you can ring him off my phone," Jessica kindly offered her phone with her hand. Ooh, flashy iPhone.

"Thanks," I took it off her and dialled Charlie's cell.

"Esto," Angela said. "Edward's looking at you."

I turned as the phone rang and saw him, leaning against his car on the other side of the lot. It seemed that Emmett was trying to talk to him, but he was just gazing at me. He was shrugging him off. How romantic!

"I'm calling the police department, Jess, so..."

"No worries," She answered. I heard her and Angela talk about prom as an icy gust of wind sped down from the mountains.

"Hello?" A man, Alex, answered with a gruff voice.

"Hi, Alex. It's Esto Swan, the Chief's son, um, is Charl-I mean, is my dad there?"

"Oh, hi, Onesto," He always called me that. "Yeah, I'll get him now."

A brief pause. "Esto? What is it? Are you hurt?" He sounded concerned.

"Dad, can't I call you without it being for an emergency?" I chuckled under my breath.

He sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm just calling to ask if it's okay that I go to, um," I looked to Jess for answers. I hardly every lie to Charlie. She mouthed 'my house'. "Go to Jessica's house after school?"

"Of course," My father sounded relieved. "That's fine. Have fun. I'll order some Chinese food."

"Okay, bye. I love you," He exchanged the gesture. When I put the phone down I glanced up to Edward. He gave me a serious look and got in the back of his car as his other four siblings got in.

"Let's jet," I ordered in a badass kind of way.

Traversing through the trees, and we were talking. Of many things actually. "So, who's your favourite musician, Esto?" Angela asked, handing me some water.

"Thanks," I took the water and had a swig. "And I like classical music. Um, I listen to alternative rock a lot."

"Like indie music?" Jess asked.

"Mm-hm, exactly that. What about you?"

"Well I like indie music, too. I like pop, rock, some screamo," Angela said. Jessica also confirmed she liked that kind of music as well.

"I know what I'm getting for your birthday," I joked. We laughed. Honestly though, I would get them something for my birthday. I can already tell that Angela will be there for me no matter what.

About two hours later and we didn't find a thing. As we were walking home though, I saw something. I was behind them and they were talking animatedly. A brisk fog was set at the base of the moss wreathed trunks and the sky was fading into, yes, you guessed it, twilight. The thing I saw worried me. It could have been from Angela, or even me, but I got an inkling that it wasn't. It was a human footprint. Gasping, I took some of the mud where the print was and found it was blisteringly cold. In fact, it was like Edward's temperature. He didn't do the killings, I knew that for sure, but what I did know is that the thing which killed Waylon was the same creature or species as Edward…

"Hey, Esto, hurry up," Jessica called, worried for me as they were quite far ahead and the forest was growing darker.

I planned on not telling them about the footprint.

When we were near the fringes of the forest, about half an hour later, night was here. The lights from Forks could be seen through the trees. Though night wasn't all which was here. Edward turned up. His face was plastered with worry, anger and shock. He rushed right up to me and not the others. "What the hell are you doing in the forest and this time of night?" He bellowed, his voice sombre and empowering. Angela and Jessica were watching the scene unfold.

"We were just getting something, Edward, don't worry," Jessica said, her lips curved into a smile.

The angel didn't even bother looking at them; his gaze was fixed just on me. "Do you know how worried I was? You could have been hurt, or worse, Esto," His eyes lost their anger, and it was replaced with sorrow. I thought he was going to give me a hug, but he glanced at the two girls and stopped in his tracks. They were exchanging looks, Angela was smiling with warmth. Jessica seemed to be smiling but it looked as though she was smiling at Edward's beauty. I was just stood there, my mouth agape and my eyes wide in astonishment. I didn't know what to do. My cheeks were red from the cold or the fact that Edward was worried. "I'm fine," I sighed and nudged past him and tried to make my journey home. Angela and Jessica followed me, with Jess looking back and sending flirtatious looks to him.

He ran up to me. "I'll drive you home. Do you two need a lift, too?" His voice was quite empathetic.

"No, it's fine, thanks," Angela said with gratitude. I saw Jessica give her a WTF look. Clearly she wanted to get into Edward Cullen's car.

I sent him daggers. "No, I can drive myself, Edward." I made my way to the school parking lot, which was always open.

"Then let me come with you," I turned around and saw him stood there. He looked so exuberant. Pleading eyes were fixed on me, his eyes.

I turned my back and he took this as approval. "Bye, Jess, Angela," I nodded and they waved off, watching me drive out of the lot with Edward gazing into me eyes.

"There was no need to be concerned," I confirmed whilst I drove down a lamp lit lane. The sound of Sauron's engine pumped laboriously in the background.

"Yes there was, Esto. When I was at my house, I was thinking of you. And," He paused, looking down. "And I heard Jessica's thoughts and of where you were…"

I turned to him and sighed. I caressed his cheek with my hand and he gave a crooked smile. "What was that for?" He asked cheekily and happily.

I removed my hand from his frozen cheek. "For being caring and so perfect."

I saw him give a gargantuan smile. He faced the window in embarrassment. I rested my hand on his muscled and toned leg. He looked at me with shock on his countenance. I moved it up his thigh and squeezed softly. Edward moaned, but took my hand away. "Not tonight," Those words were quite piercing, but there was nothing more piercing than the things in both of our groins. His was incredibly vast. "Gosh, Edward. Talk about being big down there," I chuckled and slapped his arm playfully.

"Mr Swan," He shook his head. "Such the gentleman."

I laughed and it spread to him. Before I knew it we were both giggling our heads off in the car as my house came into view.

The lights were on and Charlie's cruiser was parked in his spot. "Bye, Edward," I sighed, knowing I'd have to leave him.

"Before you go," He stopped and looked around. "I want you to do one thing."

"Anything," A crisp grin appeared on both our faces.

"Don't move," He leaned into me. My breath was rapid and deep. His face kept coming in closer and his lips quivering with every heart beat. My head was fixed in a statue like pose, waiting for his two blushing pilgrims to ease my lust. His smooth, cold, brisk peaches landed on mine. They stayed there, and I felt a smile spread over my face. But it wasn't mine, as much as I wanted to, it was his. He smiled and then used that same stunning smirk to wrap around my mouth. He didn't use his tongue, and I agreed not to do it too. Our lips intertwined and without hesitation I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me onto his lap were his breathing sounded into my mouth. He moaned as a rubbed into his groin and kissed him passionately at the same time. I went to reach down for his zipper, but he stopped me. He zoomed to the other side of truck in an instant. And I could see he had one of the biggest erections ever. I gazed at it before I looked at his poignant countenance. "I can't ever lose control with you."

I shook my head and looked down. "That's fine."

He moved towards and lifted my head up via tilting my chin up with his index finger. He planted a soft, zealous kiss "I love you," Now those words were piercing. But they were piercing beautiful, sensual and absolute insane feelings into me. He said he…loves me. Oh, my God.

I gasped and covered my mouth for two reasons, I had to hold the scent of his lips to mine and because, oh yeah, EDWARD CULLEN SAID HE LOVES ME! OMFG!

"Edward," I kissed him with such zeal then it was unreal. He was smiling I knew it. "I love you so much," I commented after I kissed him. I saw he was so ecstatic and over the moon. Edward looked so proud. "I'll see you tomorrow," He grinned and hugged me tightly. As if he was marking me, like he was making me his. I beamed at this. I've never been wanted before, or kept for that matter. But if anyone was to have me, it would be him.

"Hi, Dad!" I yelled happily when I walked in the door. I've never been happier in my life. Never.

Charlie looked up from the couch. His face was confused and pleased at the same time. "Esto?"

"Yes…?" I said jokingly, plonking down next to him with a cheerful grin.

He chuckled beneath his black moustache. "What's got you so happy? Not that I'm complaining."

Shit. Quick lie. "Um, just happy that you're my father," That actually wasn't a lie. I was happy he was my dad.

His eyes brightened. "Aw, I love you, son," He gave me a hug.

When the embrace broke, I asked. "You hungry?"

"Yes, I am. But don't worry, I'll just order some Chinese food," Charlie went to pick up the phone.

"No," I put the phone down from his hands. "I'll make us some…Hm…Hot dogs!"

I jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen merrily and prepared food.

We ate rapidly, talking. Instead of just sitting there and eating, we were communicating rather well. I still couldn't get Edward off my mind, though. His lips and hands. Gosh, he kissed me!

Upstairs and I was on the Macbook. I was searching vampires because even though Edward couldn't get out of my head, vampires could easily break in.

'Google Search: What do vampires look like?' I asked.

I clicked on a cult website with a tacky background and played music when you entered. The music made me jump, so I muted it.

_The vampire looks exactly like a human. Same face, same hair, same eyes, same feet..._

Same feet. I read the words over in my head. Vampires were inhumanly cold and had human feet. Those footprints I saw in the forest weren't from any other person. They must have been from a vampire! Oh, my God. Vampires exist. But I wasn't afraid at all. Edward Cullen is one of those mythical beings who slept during the day and had sharp fangs. He wouldn't hurt me, I knew that.

So, there were three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**I know it's been years since I haven't uploaded this, but it's returned. OFFICIAL FACT: I am definitely going to finish Twilight, but I don't know about New Moon. Do you guys and girls want me to do New Moon too? Tell me in the reviews and also tell me the good and bad of this chapter. Goodbye. :3**


	17. Interrogations

**Chapter 17-Interrogations**

When I woke up the next day to the dull, dark and foggy morning of Forks, I immediately was in a good mood. Why, you ask? Because the sun isn't out. Therefore, Edward will be in school today.

Smiling, I hopped into the shower and lathered the shampoo and conditioner into my hair whilst singing a song by OK Go.

I got dressed into my warm clothes, well, waterproof clothes to be exact. My jacket was in the wash because it got quite dirty in the forest and loads of pine needles clung to the fabric. I'd have to wear extra warm clothes today.

Jogging downstairs I noticed Charlie was gone again. I poured some cereal into a blue bowl and gulped it down, along with a cup of tea. I can't stand coffee. The fog outside was thick. So substantial in fact that I could barely see Sauron's red coat outside on the drive.

When I opened the front door, I immediately wrapped my arms around my chest due to the icy chill of the state. I sighed and began walking to my truck, my bag slung over my shoulder. You could see my books and pencil case bulging in my rucksack. Must get new bag.

Shockingly, however, I saw something else glinting at the bottom of my drive. A silver Volvo. Before I even had time to ask questions in my head, Edward zoomed out of the car and was right in front of me. "Good morning, Esto."

"What the hell are you doing here?" My face must have been in a comedic pose, because he started laughing.

It was clear he was laughing at my expression. "It's nice to see you too."

I sighed. "That's not what I meant," I turned to the house and back to him. The reason I turned was so I didn't show him my massive smile. "What are you doing here?"

He gave a devastating grin. "I thought, maybe you'd want a ride to school."

I smiled and pressed my hand against his chest. The clothes he wore hugged his chest beautifully. It was like a divine tribute to his stunning face. "I wouldn't mind one. But, what would Charlie say?"

"By the time Charlie gets here, you'll be home," He confirmed with an intellectual sigh as I pulled away from him.

"Fine," I chuckled. "I'd love you to take me to school."

He nodded and took my hand. I gasped when he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "As thou wish."

My heart stuttered uncontrollably and a blush formed on my pale cheeks.

Edward drove maniacally through Forks' streets. I was used to it by now, but it still unnerved me. The ride was silent, so far anyway. It was awkward, well it was for me. Edward broke the silence. "What, no twenty questions today?"

"Do my questions bother you?"

He turned, now serious. "Not as much as your reactions do."

"Do I react badly?" I bit my lip, awaiting his answer.

"No, that's the thing," He sighed. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. "You take everything too coolly. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking."

I narrowed my eyes as the car swerved through the foggy streets. "I always tell you what I'm thinking, Edward."

"Sometimes I believe different. You edit," He accused.

"And sometimes you don't want to know what I'm really thinking," I turned from him and gazed into the oblivious fog. I wasn't ready or willing to tell him how I felt about him. Not now that I found out he was a vampire. Though as soon as the words were out I regretted them. Like when you're a kid and you backchat to your mother.

He didn't reply. His face was stern and monotonous. I figured I'd ruined the mood, like I ruined everything. The car's atmosphere was like that all the way until the school parking lot emerged. The fog seemed to have cleared a lot more; I think it went back up into the mountains.

Something occurred to me belatedly though when he parked up. "Where are the rest of your family, Edward?" I noticed that his car was usually full, although I was enjoying the solitude I was spending with him.

"They took Rosalie's car," He nodded his head to the side of the Volvo and I saw a gleaming, red convertible.

He saw my face turn to surprise and chuckled darkly. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"

"You can say that again. Why do you all have such…" I was looking for the word. "Out there cars?"

"Because we like to drive fast," He smirked and patted my rubbed my shoulders from behind when I was out of the car.

I moaned in pleasure at his soothing, arctic hands caressing my clothed shoulders. "But, if she has a car like _that,_then why does she ride with you?"

"Like I said, Esto, it's ostentatious," He released his hands from my shoulder and we begun our journey to the imposing school building.

I saw Jessica stood at the entrance to the school. She didn't look pleased at all. Probably because of last night, I guess. What did I do wrong?

"Hi, Jess," I greeted, smiling. Edward stood next to me, a crooked smiling being sent her way. I don't know if it was because he was such a charmer or because he was trying to get me out of it, but it seemed to work.

The annoyance on her face faltered. "Hi."

"Um…" I didn't know what to say.

"I guess I'll see you in Trig."

"I guess so," I grinned sheepishly and watched her walk away. She kept on turning every three feet to look at me and Edward. I guess it was weird that I was with him. No body, apart from his siblings, went near or hung out with a Cullen. But I didn't find it weird at all. People were staring when they walked past though.

What was I going to say to her? I couldn't say I kissed Edward Cullen.

"What are going to say to her?" Edward asked, leaning like a Greek god against the door frame.

I looked up at him, shocked and swiped some hair from my eyes. "Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind."

Smirking devilishly, he replied. "I can't, though I can read hers."

"What's she going to do?" I groaned, leaning into him.

His chest seemed to push inwards slightly, like he was allowing me to come into him body. I quickly moved away from him, savouring his scent though. "She'll ambush you in class."

I sighed and desperately wanted this day to be over. "So, what are you going to tell her?"

"What is she going to say is what I want to know," I gave him a pleading look as he walked me to my lesson.

"She wants to know if we're secretly dating," He looked at me strangely at the end of that. "And wants to now how you feel about me."

"Oh, my God. What do I say?"

He paused and narrowed his eyes to something on my neck. I gave him a perplexed look, but he was still looking at something. Finally, he reached his hand out and took a fine strand of hair which was out of place from my usual messy do and put it in its dwelling. I shivered uncontrollably at his touch. "I suppose you could say yes to the first," He looked down at his feet coyly, and then looked back up. "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I said quietly. I said it almost like I was saying it to myself.

"And as for the second question-" He halted. "Well, let's just say I'll be listening for your answer."

I scoffed. "That's not fair! You can't listen in."

He grinned mischievously. "Knowing what someone is going to say before they say it, now that's not fair."

I tried to think of a witty comeback, like his. But I couldn't. "Fine."

Edward laughed in victory and walked away for his lesson as I stood outside of Spanish. He said over his shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch."

My lips curved up at his words and I entered the classroom.

I sat in my usual seat, slamming my bag down in irritation and annoyance. He was such a cheater. He shouldn't be allowed to eavesdrop! Grrr…!

"Hey, Esto," That familiar voice plucked me from my aggravating bubble.

I sighed and turned to him. "Hi, Mike."

"How was the forest trip?" Mike had a big smile on his face.

"Did Jessica tell you?"

"Yeah," He smirked. The fog outside was all cleared up now, but the same dull overcast clung to the heavens. I smiled at the weather.

"Uh, it was great," I thumbed up.

"Awesome," He turned to his book, as did I. Suddenly though jolted up and asked, "Hey, did Jessica say anything about Monday night?"

Jess and Mike went out on a little date on Monday, to Port Angeles to see some movie or something. I turned to him slowly, my eyes closed. "Yes, she did."

"What did she say?" Clearly he couldn't see the annoyance in my voice.

"That she had a great time."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"No kidding?"

"Yes, Mike."

"Seriously?" His face was bright and sunny.

"YES!" I laughed at my voice being raised. I also laughed at the fact he was just joking about asking the same question three times. We both laughed.

"No, but seriously, that's really nice of her. I'm glad she had a good time."

"Yup."

Spanish, English and Math passed in a blur. When Trig came, Edward was right. Jessica was sat in her usual seat and was bouncing up and down in agitation. I reluctantly sat down next to her and plonked my bag down on the floor. Let the onslaught begin.

"Tell me everything!" She commanded, her face bright with inquiring eyes.

"And that is?"

"Everything that happened last night."

"He brought me home and then he left," I missed out a teeny weenie detail he-he.

"Was it like a date? Did you tell him to meet us in the forest?" She pushed her eyes outwards questioningly.

"No, Jess. You saw him, he turned up unexpectedly."

Her lips pouted in disappointment at my concrete honesty.

"He drove you to school today, though?" She probed. The class had already started; Mr. Varner wasn't bothering with the class. We weren't the only ones talking too.

"That was unexpected too," It sure was. I've never had such a pleasant surprise in my life.

"Are you going to go out again?" She was thirsty for the juice of the gossip. But it was disclosed gossip. She wouldn't tell anyone else, she was trustworthy. She might tell Angela but she was incredibly reliable.

"I want to go to Seattle this Saturday," I edged around the other part of the sentence.

"And you're going to ask him to come?" Her eyes swelled with excitement and she placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "Are you going to ask him out?"

"No," I was definitely going to ask him out. I was nowhere near the man in this relationship. I said the whole Seattle thing because I've been planning it for a while, and I wanted Edward to hear it.

"So…?"

"I want to go out with him, I do, but I'm too shy."

She flung her hands up, palms stretched forward. "Has he kissed you?"

"Um," That answered everything.

"W-o-w," She put the one syllable word into three, her mouth agape. I groaned.

"Don't tell anyone," I ordered, giving half pleading eyes and half threatening.

She smiled kindly. "Of course not, but…Wow, Edward Cullen."

"I know," We both laughed. "He drives like a maniac too, Jess." I said this out of the blue so he heard it. STOP DRIVING LIKE A CRAZY BRO'!

"Do you think on Saturday, you'll, y'know?" Jessica raised her eyebrows, suggesting the S word.

My mouth opened widely in shock. "No, definitely not."

"I honestly can't believe he's gay. No wonder he didn't ask me out," She giggled. I laughed forcibly. Even if he was straight, I don't think he'd ask you out. Oh, my, I'm evil. Oh well.

"So what happened with you and him and Port Angeles?"

"I don't know, Jess," I begun to copy out of the book Mr. Varner handed out into my textbook.

"Come on, Esto. I need to know the details," She copied out of hers too.

"Well, I do know one thing."

"Go on," She asked, almost foaming at the mouth with excitement.

"The waitress was totally flirting with him at the table."

"Was she pretty?"

"Very-and looked about 19 or 20."

She grinned, "Did she pay any attention to him?"

"No, none at all," I announced proudly.

"He definitely likes you," She confirmed and begun writing.

The lesson went on boringly after that closing. We talked about many random things: What things to get for Christmas (It's November now), songs, bands, places to go, boys!

The lesson's end arrived, and I could see Jess was going to talk about Edward again, so I sidetracked genially. "Mike asked me what you thought about Monday."

She turned to me from her bag with astonishment plastered on her face. "Say what? What did he say and what did you say? I need your exact words."

I smiled impishly as I begun to spill the beans.

When everyone was leaving, Jessica turned to me. "Mike's adorable, truly. But, he really likes you?"

"Who?" Mike or Edward?

"Edward."

"I _think_so, but sometimes I can't be sure, Jess," She puckered her ears for some info. "He always seems so cryptic."

"I sometimes don't know how you're brave enough to be around him, Esto. He seems so intimidating," She muttered the last words in response to my shocked face. I though she was talking about the vampire theory.

She giggled. "So, you _really_like him?"

I blushed. "Yes."

"How much?"

"Too much, a lot more than he likes me. I don't see how I can help that," I whispered back with a solemnising tone, one blush blending into the next.

She nodded and grunted in acceptance. "Well, I'll see you later, Esto."

"Bye."

Watching her walk out, Mr. Varner on the computer, paying no heed to our conversation, I made my way to the door. When I was outside on the corridor of an incredibly shiny floor, I heard that mellifluous tone. "Oh, Esto," He whispered, leaning against the locker in a counterpoise.

I gasped. "Hello, Edward. You scared me."

He chuckled, but it seemed artificial. I saw amusement and irritation on his charming countenance. It was clear he'd be listening in.

He didn't speak on our way to lunch, and neither did I. Biding his time, I presumed.

We queued up in the cafeteria, he still didn't say anything and it was clear irritation was dominating his expression. I fidgeted nervously with my nails, chewing them in anxiety. He filled a tray with food, literally fully.

"What are doing?" I objected. "You're not getting all that for me."

He shook his head and took out his crisp leather wallet. "Half is for me, of course."

I raised a sole eyebrow as we made our way to 'our table'. A group of seniors gazed at us in amazement as we placed our bottoms on the seats. Well, I did, Edward was harmonically perched on the edge of his seat, staring into my eyes, scrutinizing my face. The irritation was still plastered on his countenance.

"Edward," I said, picking up some pizza and eating it, savouring the taste of cheese and tomato. "If I asked you to eat something, would you?"

He grimaced, shaking his head. "You're always curious," He picked up the pizza that I was about to put in my mouth. Yes, that's right, he took it from my hand just as my mouth was opening and ate it. He chewed it slowly and put it back on the plate, a huge bite mark out of it. He smirked and widened his eyes at me.

"Thanks, just take my food there," I shook my head and started munching on the burger.

"If I asked you to eat dirt, would you?"

"I did once, for a dare," I admitted. "It wasn't too bad."

He laughed. "In all honesty, I'm not surprised."

I didn't know whether to take it as an insult or as banter. I smiled meekly and looked down.

"So, the waitress was pretty, was she?" He probed, teasing me with his grin and his eyes.

"You didn't notice?"

"I don't really notice girls," He beamed, revealing his gleaming white teeth. I was sure I caught fangs with my green eyes.

"Figures," We both giggled.

Edward's laughter died down, though. "Something you said to Jessica, well it bothers me, " He glanced up at me from under his lashes with troubled eyes.

"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers, Edward," I said sternly.

"I warned you I'd be listening."

"Yes, and I warned you that you didn't want to know everything I was thinking."

"True," He agreed. "I do want to know everything you're thinking. But sometimes I wish there were some things you wouldn't think."

I scowled towards him. "That's quite a distinction. You expect me to be thinking everything which pleases you?"

"That's really not the point at the moment, Esto."

"Then what is?" We were inclined to each other on the table now. Our eyes fixed into each others. My hand was leaning against my neck and I wasn't aware of the spying eyes on us. Though I could care less.

"Do you truly believe you care more for me than I do for you?" He leaned closer now, piercing me with those liquid topaz eyes.

"Some times, I do. You do things, Edward. Things which cause me to doubt how you feel for me."

He looked completely taken aback by my bold words. "Like what?"

"I don't know," I sighed and looked around. I noticed Jessica was watching, and I also saw Alice gazing at me. The rest of the Cullens were fixed on Edward. I turned away instantly.

"Yes, you do," He announced resolutely.

"Some times you," I didn't know how to answer. "Aside for the obvious, you do things, or say things, which make you sound like you're saying goodbye."

"You're wrong," He was leaning more forward and his eyes were stunning and made my heart do about fifty palpitations in one second.

"You're doing it again."

He furrowed his neat brow. "Doing what?"

"Dazzling me."

"Oh," He didn't lean back.

"Yeah," I was invading his eyes, savouring every last ounce of his beauty. My mouth was slightly open, letting breaths in, my tongue tracing the line of my molars.

"Aside from the obvious?" He recalled.

"What?"

"What did you mean, 'Aside for the obvious,'?"

"Well, look at me," I gestured myself with my hands. "I'm ordinary, some could say ugly. Any you, you're, well, you're beautiful."

I couldn't comprehend the anger that flashed across his face, but it ceased when he gave a knowing look. "You don't know what every human was thinking in this room when you walked in…" He took a pause and looked at me with wide eyes and a soft lip. "And vampire."

I blinked, astonished. "You though things when I walked in? Bad things?"

"No. When I saw your face in the cafeteria two months ago, I could help but quiver at your beauty. You were, and are, so beautiful Esto," He looked down, his mouth turning into a crooked line of irritation.

"What is it?" I asked between breaths of shock. I was in complete and utter bewilderment. Edward thinks I'm beautiful. Me. Esto Swan, the most ordinary, clumsy, foolish boy in existence.

"Trust me, just this once. You are the opposite of ordinary."

My embarrassment was clear on my face much more than the pleasure behind it. "But I'm not saying goodbye."

"I don't say goodbye behind subtext, Esto. But I do think it. Your life would be so much more normal if I weren't around you. I'm dangerous, I'm a killer."

"You won't hurt me," Gasping for air, my heart pumping so loudly I could hear it booming in my ears, I grazed his clenched fist with a finger.

"Never," He looked at me through his lashes and smiled.

I smiled too.

"It's not that though, Esto. You've seen how fast I can run; you know how strong I am. You know what I am."

I clenched my teeth. "I'm not afraid of you," The room was emptying, but we stayed.

His face was sad, troubled. "As if you could outrun me, as if you could fight me off."

I stopped him with my hand, putting a finger over his lips. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going to disappear."

Edward Cullen looked up at me, his eyes accepting my answer, but I could see the depression behind them. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb," I noted, not laughing, just gazing into his beautiful eyes.

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

We decided not to go into biology. Apparently I'd have to fake being ill so I'd get to sit in reception, whilst Edward cared for me. I couldn't act for England, but I'd have to try.

"Excuse me?" I asked to the nurse who was filing something down.

She had big, thick glasses and messy hair, yet she looked legit. "Yes, dear?"

"I feel sick, um, tummy ache," I rubbed my stomach in feigned pain as I heard Edward chuckle behind the corner. The nurse heard him not.

After having my name be put on the computer as 'Ill', the plan worked.

Edward and I just walked down a corridor, him holding my hand as he ran. He wasn't running _his_vampire speed, but his human speed. He turned to me and winked seductively. "I have a little place we can spend the next fifty minutes, it's secret and quiet."

That wink killed me. I melted like butter at his face and the tone of his voice. It sounded so intimate, and the whole secrecy thing was a big turn on.

The 'secret place' was a little room with tonnes of paper stacked up on shelves. This made be the room where past student records go.

He led me to a seat and put his coat over it as it looked dusty. "Thank you, but I'm not too bothered about the dust."

"In my era, we care for our heart's mate. I am the man in this relationship after all," He gleamed.

I cut the sentence down. Relationship. Were we a thing now? No, we weren't a thing, but a couple. As Shakespeare would say, we're two star-cross'd lovers.

"Relationship?" I asked, smelling his sweet aroma from the coat. "Your era?"

"Well, I have to ask you something," He knelt in front of me, so his head was just above my knees. He looked like he was going to propose. "And yes, my era. A very long time ago."

I shrugged off the 'era' scenario. "What do want to ask?"

He rested his hands on my knees and looked up at my questioning face. He rubbed my knees slightly then said, "Will you give me the greatest pleasure and devastating satisfaction of being my boyfriend?"

My head nearly exploded. I gasped and bit my lip. "Yes," I couldn't say anything else, truly. Just yes.

He looked at nothing on the ground and smiled to himself his eyes darting around in ecstasy. Edward then got up and pulled me up with him. He pulled me close to him by placing his hand on the small of my neck. I didn't know what to do except wrap my arms around his neck, his deliciously cold neck. Our waists touched and I could feel his member through his jeans. I bit my lip at this and he smirked at it. "I love you," He affirmed and rubbed his groin more into mine.

"I love you," I repeated. He gave a toothy grin and pulled my head towards his and kissed me. It was just a simple kiss, where both our lips touched. I vowed not to make a move, but I couldn't help it. I opened my mouth and closed it around his, to which I could feel his crooked smile form on his countenance. His hand which lay on the small of my back trailed down so it rested on my buttocks. He groped it softly and kissed me vigorously. Edward looked behind him and saw a table was there, and knowing we'd be okay, pulled me onto it so I sat on his lap. "I feel like I'm visiting Santa," We both laughed seductively.

His laugh turned serious as I could feel his dick push against my entrance. I pushed down into it and could feel how hard and big it was. Thankfully, he didn't resist. He let me grind into it slightly. "Tell Santa what you want for Christmas," He started push his groin up into me.

"Just you," Edward grinned sexually and went to kiss me, but I moved my head away and stood up, hiding my member by sitting on the chair.

"What?" He exasperated and furrowed his brow, licking his lips, tasting my mouth.

"That's for making Tyler believe I'd go with him to prom."

He chuckled, "He would ask you sooner of later, I just had to see your angelic face when he said it."

"Well, it was mean," I grimaced, but he could see it was a hollow one.

He sat next to me, forcing me to budge up on the chair. Our legs were rubbing together. "If I asked you, would you come to prom with me?" He bit the inside of his lip and stared at me. He seemed worried I'd say no.

"Yes, indeed. But I'd probably make up some excuse."  
>"Why?"<p>

"I'd probably fall, or die, or trip on a flat surface. You've clearly never seen me in gym," I joked, slapping his muscled leg playfully.

"As much as I'd like to see you in tight shorts, Esto," He winked, clearly to make my heart sweat. "I'll make sure you'd not fall at prom."

"I'll never go to prom."

He groaned and looked crestfallen. I could easily see he was the romantic type. Like I didn't already know that.

"Say, Edward. Um, I want to go to Seattle on Sat-"

He cut me off. "I know, and you're not going."

My face flushed and my jaw was on the floor. "Says who?"

"Me. In a city that size, who knows what trouble you run into."

"Phoenix is three times bigger than Seattle," I admitted, handing my facts out.

"But apparently, your number wasn't up in Phoenix. That's why you're staying with me on Saturday."

"Say what? Are you for real? I can do what I want," I was pretty much raging now. I was stood in front of him, off the chair now, and gestured each word with a hand symbol.

He ignored my words. "You should tell Charlie you'll be with me on Saturday," He looked at his nails, imitating boredom.

My face turned emotionless. "Fine!"

Edward looked up at me with his eyes and smiled with both his eyes and his lips. "You'll enjoy it."

And on that note, the bell went as the school day drew to a close.

**Review please or I shan't give you the next update. Hehe, au revoir. :3**


	18. The Cullens

**Chapter 18-The Cullens**

The week passed uneventfully…that is if you class being gazed at by Edward Cullen and being his boyfriend uneventful. It was Friday, and shrugging on my clothes and stretching the skin on my face with my hands due to fatigue, I jogged downstairs to find Charlie _was_ there.

"Dad," I confirmed, slightly shocked to find him sat down reading a newspaper.

"Morning, son."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking over to the fridge to get some milk and pulling the Coco-Pops of the top of the fridge.

"The whole thing which killed Waylon has apparently moved into Mason County, so the sheriff there is taking the reins."

"Oh, alright," I muttered as I shoved a spoonful of Coco-Pops into my mouth.

Charlie sighed like he was going to say something, and then took an intake of breath. Being a chief and all, you'd think he'd be scared of nothing, "You and that Cullen boy are awfully close, aren't you?" He glanced up from his paper and gave me an encouraging shimmer with his eyes, trying to get something out of it.

"There's nothing awful about it," I snapped.

He held his hands up in defence, "I didn't mean it like that, Esto. I just want to know what's going on."

I smirked, "Dad, are we gonna talk boys?"

Charlie stared at me, and then laughed. "I know. I just feel like I'm leaving you alone too much, lately."

"I don't mind being alone," I nodded. "But I guess I get that off my dad."

Charlie grinned and got up to give me a hug. The embrace was short lived yet nice. I felt safe in Charlie's arms.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**SCHOOLTIME**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I got into my truck and revved the engine, earning an angry snarl off the machinery. Sighing, I pulled it into second and headed to my institution from hell.

When I was driving down a lane, I noticed there was a house, just like any other, which was selling bikes. I chuckled softly at the fact people around here would need motorbikes. I also thought about Saturday, or tomorrow and the fact Edward would be taking me somewhere. Is this a date? Or is this just a trip? Technically I've already been on a date, haven't I? I mean, me and Edward have been out and about many a time. But now that we're a couple, is it something different? Will Edward treat me like a gentleman?

The sky was a blue overcast. The trees swayed in the chilly northern breeze. Parking up in the lot, and the first thing I noticed was Edward's car wasn't around. Damn it. Where is he? Also, Rosalie's car wasn't there either. I guess the Cullen's aren't in. I know they're vampires, and that still gives me chills every time I think about it, but what could they be up to?

The school day passed like a blur. I just nodded and smiled when asked questions. There was an obstacle which would be obstructed soon…lunch. Where would I sit? I couldn't be dubbed a 'user', i.e. someone who uses another when they see fit. I guess I'm eating alone.

"Esto?" Jess said, emerging me from my thoughts.

"Mm?"

"Who are you sitting with at dinner?"

"Uh, no one…" I chuckled nervously at my discomfiture.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Jessica was a sweetheart.

"I'd love to, but I never usually do."

"We're friends, Esto. We don't want to see you alone," She beamed at me.

I smiled yet concealed it with my hand. "Lauren does."

Jess groaned. "Lauren's not all that bad."

I thumbed up sarcastically. "Sure."

"So, will you?"

"Um," I shook my hand around. "Yes, thank you."

"Sweet."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**LUNCH**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The time of day when you 'have to eat' went uneventfully. Not that I liked events, sometimes they could be bad. Uneventful is safe, yet boring. Eventful is daring and fun. At this point, as I'm with Edward, I'm swaying towards the latter.

Mike was retreating from his horrendous onslaughts of flirts and was moving towards Jessica, who was enjoying the attention. Lauren wasn't really paying attention to me because she was flirting with Tyler. Angela was also flirting with Eric. Well, more him flirting with her. Gosh, how many times am I going to say the word flirt in this paragraph?

Gleeful blood coursed through my veins. I was looking forward to tomorrow. I wonder where Edward will take me. Excitement is a powerful thing. It makes your lips curve up without your conscience noticing, and your eyes glint at the remembrance of the scenario.

I pondered the idea of telling Jessica and Angela of mine and the vampire's rapport as I prodded some ravioli with my fork in anticipation. Do I tell them? I trust them completely, but Edward might be mad that I told them two secrets: Our relationship and his sexuality. I don't really know if Edward doesn't want people to know he's gay, though I'm not going to tell anyone unless I have his consent.

I was dragged, rather rudely, from my reverie by Jess' nasally voice for a second time, "Are you okay, Esto?"

I popped my head up from my thoughts and said, "Yeah, why?"

"You're not talking," Thankfully, Jessica hadn't said the first words loudly, so hardly anyone was gazing at the scene unfold save Angela.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?" She prompted, either due to care or her gossip container was low.

"Never you mind," I chuckled, but she tried to gain my thoughts over and over.

"Jess, I'm not telling you," I said, quite sternly to my embarrassment, when she asked the fifth time!

She was slightly taken aback, and I could see out of the corner of my eye Angela hide a smirk. "Fine," The interrogator replied, clearly shocked.

"Sorry, but…" I didn't end the sentence, because I didn't want to start a fuss.

Lunch ended on an awkward note.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**SCHOOL****'****S****END**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I pushed my bag on the driver's seat in my truck. Inserting the key into the slot I turned it clockwise and begun my journey home.

Edward was on my mind all day at school. I sent up a silent prayer to see him today. I was becoming obsessed. Must I call him my drug? I shan't, for he isn't detrimental or dangerous. As much as he thinks he's dangerous, I think he's not.

When I got home, I immediately turned on the oven to preheat. I took out the chicken which I left to defrost last night out of the fridge and sprinkled some herbs on the breast. Then I chopped up some vegetables and chucked them into a pan for the broth. After I placed the chicken in the warm oven, I sat down on the table to read the newspaper.

Reading the pages finely, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I gasped loudly and turned. My heart was racing like crazy and I spilt my coffee on the floor. "Edward!" I shouted at his smirking face. Such a mischievous little vampire. I was, however, glad that he was here.

"Sorry, Esto, I couldn't resist," He winked devilishly and helped me clean up the spilt coffee.

"That's the way to treat your boyfriend," I laughed. I could see he smiled when I 'boyfriend'.

"I know that I don't eat, but this food smells delicious," Edward stood up, his hair was quite flat today, most likely because of the rain outside.

"You can have some, when it's ready," My lips grinned and my eyes gleamed. His face lightened whenever I smiled. "Where were you today?" I asked as I stirred the broth and checked the chicken.

He was sat on the chair, observing my actions with a loving smile. "Out."

"Go figure. I mean, what were you doing? I was alone today."

"I went out hunting, with Emmett and Jasper. We had a talk out there…" He trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"About what?" Asked I, and sat on the chair opposite him.

"You and me. They asked me about you. They said that seeing as though us two are together then they'd like you to come to our house for a visit," Edward's butterscotch eyes looked at me receptively. And I could tell the idea was really his and he wanted me to meet his family

"Um, what if they don't like me?" I was worried. I couldn't endure the thought of being loathed by my love's family.

His face crinkled into amused confusion, "So, you're scared not by the fact that you'll be in a house full of vampires, but whether or not they'll approve of you?" Edward chuckled deviously.

I smirked behind these words, "I'm glad I amuse you. Where did you go, though?"

"We went hunting mainly," He said very matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"Well, Emmett prefers to hunt when the bears come out of hibernation as they're more roused and angry. I on the other hand prefer to hunt via secrecy. I like to stalk my prey and-"

I interrupted him, "What? Edward, I know you're a vampire, but it's hard to take in all of this."

He frowned, "This is why it's dangerous to be around me."

I sighed and looked at him in the eyes, "We're not going over this again, but I want you to know that I'm not afraid of you. Like I said before, I'm just scared of losing you."

My vampire boyfriend in all of his beauty got up to me, the sound of the broth bubbling in the background. He lifted me up from the chair by my hand and pulled me close to his chest. His cool temperature radiated to mine, where they both battled for dominance. "I can't comprehend my feelings for you. I, I love you," He looked into my eyes and I looked back, both our emotions mutual. He put his hand on the back of my head and stroked my soft hair. I shivered at the sexual arousal as I lifted my leg up to his thigh. He moaned softly into my ear as we rubbed against each other. Edward the slowly put my leg down and said, "Due to your beauty, I appear to have grown five inches in length," He winked to me and I could see the erection in his pants. I smirked flirtatiously and went to unzip his jeans but he grabbed me hand delicately. "Esto…"

I huffed yet understood, "I'm sorry, I should stop being too forward." I turned me head from him and to the setting sun outside.

He came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. I lulled into his frosty hands. "No, I'm sorry. It's just; I don't want bad things happening if I lose control."

I turned from his massage and faced him. I saw his eyes glimmer when I turned. "What could happen?"

"I'm a vampire and you're a human. I could break you, physically."

I had slight fear in my brain, but it was edged back by the overpowering thoughts and love (and lust) I had for this man. "I don't care."

He softly sighed, "Charlie's coming soon and the chicken's cooked to perfection," He patted me on the bottom and kissed me passionately on the lips, his smile and mine embracing, and then said, "I'll be outside tomorrow, at around 10am. My family truly wants to meet you."

And on that note he left. I grinned at the previous scenario and then turned to the cooking.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**MORNING**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I and Charlie ate the dinner in silence. It was a nice dinner. The chicken not dry nor too moist. Charlie adored it and I went to bed afterwards.

When I got up the next day at 8am I had happiness singing into my ears. I was so excited about today that I could barely contain my enthusiasm. So I took it out on what to wear and a simple makeover.

I tried on several outfits in the mirror, choosing over many different ones. I settled on some skinny jeans, some black and white Converse and a purple cardigan with a black button up shirt. I straightened my hair and moisturised my skin so it looked radiant. I applied some eyeliner to exaggerate my green eyes and was done.

The finished product looked okay. I never, as you know, believe me as being attractive, but I was impressed with myself. I just hoped Edward would like it.

It was 9:50am and he would soon be here. I ate a chocolate bar from the fridge and cleaned up a bit before I heard a familiar and angelic horn.

I left a note to the sleeping Charlie about where I'd be and then left.

His Volvo shimmered like his eyes on this overcast day. He got out of the car to open the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" I asked, confused. I looked behind me and there was no one there. His mouth was agape before they curved up into a sexy smile.

"You look beautiful, sublime. An absolute angel," He muttered softly. It sounded like he was saying to himself.

"Thank you, so do you," I praised and got into the car. He took one last look of me through the window then got in. He took a long look again and shook his head, saying, "In all my time I've never seen such an elegant creature."

"Now you know how I feel," I mused and patted his leg.

"You look stunning everyday, Esto, but today you look increasingly incredible."

I grinned and we set off.

"Where are we going?" Pondered I as we drove down a typical tree lined lane.

"I need to take you somewhere first, and then we'll go to my house," Edward said.

It was before long that we reached our destination. It was funny, for it all seemed familiar to me. I was sure we'd been here before.

"Do you want me to carry you there again?" Edward asked jokingly, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I questioned, confused and bewildered. I was unsure of my location, but the de-ja-vu was almost overwhelming. "Where are we?"

"You'll see when we get there. Don't you remember this place?" He inquired, but I took it as a rhetorical question.

The journey there was by my own two feet. I refused to be carried a second time. I remember greatly when Edward carried me up the hilly forest and we emerged into the expanse of 'our meadow', but I'm quite sure I've never been here before.

We chatted on the way to our secret destination about this and that. I asked him to tell me all about his vampire lifestyle when were reached our place, and he agreed to only on one condition. "You tell me of your human life."

I smirked, "Sure, but it's quite boring."

"Ha ha, I beg to differ. There's nothing boring about you."

When we reached our setting, it all flooded back. I was right! My knees trembled nearly at the thought of where we were, and the consideration Edward had planned. How could he remember? This place, with its dewy grass and spiny brambles was our place. Even though one could say it looked gothic, I thought it was my fairytale meadow. The overgrown grass and looming mountain which almost overshadowed the meadow shivered as a soft wind blew in from the west. But I cared not, as this cold reminded me of my love. My heart's companion was by my side and this place meant more to me now than any other place, and that includes Phoenix.

Edward could tell by my reaction I was spellbound. He saw my countenance glow and my soul's windows almost well up. He took my hand and we both stepped out into the sun which by coincidence shone through a cloud break. I looked to him and saw the diamond glimmer on his face. The light from his beatific skin shone onto my own pale tint, and he pouted as he gazed up at the black birds flying in the white sky.

The two of is sat on a nearby moss ridden rock, well, him being the gentleman and taking of his coat for me to sit on due to the moisture. He sat on the grass, not minding getting wet. "Edward," I could barely get the words out of my mouth as the setting was so beautiful and the thought Edward arranged this was astounding. Could he truly love me? This isn't just a gag as I previously thought this if for real. He does love me.

"I'll say it for you," He uttered, grinning like one of da Vinci's angels. "Do you remember when we first came here? A few months back."

I nodded, still speechless.

"It meant a lot more to me than it did to you, as it was the first time I introduced myself truly as a vampire to a human. However, the main reason it means so much to me is for the reason that this was our first real date. It's been on my mind ever since. I recall you lying over there," He nodded in the direction with his head. "And I was lay next to you, and we gazed and talked to each other for hours."

I gasped for air at how emotional and deep the past trip was to me and him. "I remember it too." Without warning I jumped off the rock and into his unexpected arms. We fell back on the floor, me being on top of him. I hold his face with my hands, zeal in both our eyes, and kissed him. I was prepared to stick my tongue into his mouth, but seeing as he was the man in the relationship I waited for him to do it. And he did. He trailed his hands to the small of back before French kissing me. I moaned with sexual desire as he cupped the cheeks of my arse and swirled his tongue around my mouth, tracing my teeth and battling with his boyfriend's tongue. He then groaned loudly, more like a growl. It was a sexual growl though. He turned me over so he was on top and was straddling my body. He moved down to my neck where his icy lips sucked on the warm skin gently. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hips bucked sensually into my groin. I felt his teeth graze the soft skin on my neck and tilted my head back, trying to push my delicate neck onto his fangs.

I couldn't resist any more. As he gave me a vampire style love bite, I trailed my hand down to his crotch. There, I unzipped his pants quickly and saw his tight white boxers. He didn't resist, but stopped sucking my neck and looked down at his groin. I put my hand into his pants and felt on the outside of his underwear his penis. As cold as it was my mind exploded like a volcano. He yelped loudly with desire. I rubbed the rock hard organ vigorously with my hands. "Esto," He said between pants.

"Yeah?" I asked, pulling my hand from his dick. I've never been so hard in my life.

"We should stop. I think I'll go over the edge of control soon if you keep doing that," He got up and zipped his pants, looking around.

I sat on the floor, looking up at the god of beauty. "Fine."  
>Though an abrupt end came to the sexual tendency, we spoke about many things on the rock which lay before where our second base scene took place. I couldn't get the feel of Edward's cock out of my mind. The hardness of it, the largeness. It was big, I must admit. But the fact that I actually grasped it and stroked it sent my sex cells on edge.<p>

"So, you tell me about your vampire life. I mean, how did you come about being a vampire. Did your parents birth you as a vampire?" I inquired this tentatively.

"It was since nineteen-eighteen, that's when Carlisle found me."

"Where did he find you?" The beaming light of the clouds rained down on us like the rain which was foretold by the ominous sky. It was hard to take in what he said, it was a lot. When did you last see someone look like that from that era?

"In a hospital, when I, my mother and father were dying of the Spanish influenza," I gritted my teeth at the thought of him dying. "Along with another million people. My mother had already told Carlisle to change me, even though she didn't know he was a vampire. Apparently she said, 'Do anything in your will, doctor. Anything.' Carlisle immediately got the impression that she knew, and that worried him. Though he obviously assumed to her wishes."

I could see it in my head, the human Edward dying in the hospital bed with Carlisle looming over him. Sweat clung like a sweater to Edward's face and he shivered with exhaustion. "What was it like?"

"If you look up excruciating in the dictionary, then you'll find it was much worse, but what Carlisle did was a lot harder," He looked out into the trees in a state of reverie.

I smirked in ironic amusement. "Didn't he just bite?"

The first rain began to fall. "Not really. Us vampires have venom in our fangs, and once we taste the blood of a human then a sort of frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop drinking the blood."

I shivered for two reasons: The rain and the story he told.

"Then he did it with his wife, Esmé," Edward said, his hair being flattened by the rain and turning flat. "The others followed."

"Who?"

"My siblings, he did them afterwards. I'm technically the second oldest in our family," He sounded slightly proud, but it was cast aside by the fact he was a vampire.

"Let's go into the forest, you'll be drier."

When we reached the fringes of the forest, I found it was a lot drier. Few raindrops penetrated the canopy, but the gnarled and tortured tree trunks protected us from wind which would blow heavy rain our way. "So, does a person have to be dying to become like you?"

We both leant against a tree, turning our heads at each other. "No, that's just Carlisle. He'd never do that to someone who had another choice."

"Is he also the reason you eat animals and not humans?"

"We don't eat animals, we drink their blood. And no, not the only reason…" He trailed off and looked down at me, his expression serious, with emotion. "I don't _want_ to be a monster."

I looked back at him and smiled. He knew I understood and smiled a small one. "We call ourselves vegetarians, because it's the equivalent. Us eating animals is like living off tofu. It keeps you strong but it isn't really satisfying."

Edward then jumped from one trees to the next and sort of went up in a zigzag motion 'til he reached the dizzying heights.

"Show off!" I shouted up playfully.

He jumped back down, the whole 50 metres. That shocked me beyond compare. I ran up to him. "Oh, my God are you okay?" I cupped my hands in his face when he nodded with a wicked grin on his face. I kissed him tenderly. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Okay, okay," He winked and we started walking back to the far off car. The sound of the rain hitting the canopy was relaxing. "So can they all read minds like you?"

"No, that's just me. Although Alice can see the future."

"I bet she saw me coming," I giggled.

His demeanour changed, it darkened. "Her visions are subjective. The future can change."

That part of the conversation ended on that note.

When we neared the car, the sky darkening to twilight as his mood brightened, I asked, "Why did you hate me when we first met?"

"I didn't hate you; it was because I wanted you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself."

I shivered at the thought. "You can. I know you can."

"I can't read your mind, Esto," He pressed me up against as tree abruptly, the car just in sight. "You have to tell me what you're thinking."

"Now I'm afraid, but of your fear of yourself. I'm not scared of you, Edward; get it into your head."

He sighed happily. "You don't know how long I've waited for you…"

We got in the car and begun our journey to the Cullen's house as night crept over daytime's dead, lifeless corpse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**THE****GLASS****HOUSE**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Volvo sped down a narrow serpentine road in the dense forest. It was hard to keep track of where we were, especially since it was now pitch black save the headlights. "Gosh, where are we?"

"We're going to my house," He informed. I glanced at the clock on the hi-tech radio and found it to be only 5:30pm, you really can tell it's November.

We finally reached a timeless and graceful glass house of wooden supports. It stood in the centre of a meadow, a much more kempt one than the previous one we visited. We were off the serpentine dirt road and now on a paved driveway, where two fancy cars sat. Rosalie's red convertible and Dr. Carlisle's black Land Rover.

I girded myself as Edward helped me out of the car. All the lights seemed to be in the house and the clouds were still there as rain splattered. The reflection of the shimmering lights on the pavement looked beautiful thanks to the rain, and I felt slightly safe. Even though I was nervous, I felt it edge away.

"What a beautiful and wonderful house," I commented, us making our way up the path leading to the glass door.

"What did you expect, turrets, dungeons and moats?"

"Not the moats," We both laughed at my comment.

The introductory lobby, implying the grandeur of the house, was light and open. Historical objects, such as vases, paintings and ornaments were placed tastefully throughout the house.

I heard the sound of a lovely opera coming from upstairs and the sound of clanging. I looked questioningly to my lover who said. "I told them not to do this."

Reaching the source of the clanging and opera, which for your information is Verdi's "La Traviata: Libiamo ne' lieti calici", we found Esmé, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie bustling around the kitchen cooking.

Esmé was cooking chopped tomatoes and fresh herbs and vegetables on the stove. Carlisle was slicing a piece of meat up, hopefully not human, on the chopping board. Emmett was preparing a salad, whereas Rosalie stood with a glass bowl in one hand and the other straight down her side. Her face was emotionless, yet her eyes were completely disinterested.

"Esto, we're making Italiano for you," Esmé confirmed sweetly when we both entered. Carlisle turned to us, a smile plastered on his face.

"It's nice to be using the kitchen for the first time," Carlisle chuckled, as did the rest, except Rosalie.

"Well, um, bon giorno?" I wasn't very good at Italian, but I knew my fair share.

"Molto bene! Does your name Onesto derive from the Italian word 'honest' by any chance?" We both shared a giggle where Edward and Carlisle watched the scene unfold with cheerful countenances.

"Yes, it does actually. Can you speak Italian?" I couldn't believe how happy and relaxed I was. Maybe it was a vampire spell…Just kidding.

"I know a bit," Esmé winked playfully. She and Carlisle turned back to the cooking.

"Esmé's my mother for all intents and purposes," Edward whispered into my ear.

"I hope you're hungry," Emmett corroborated with a giving tone. I was slightly relieved to find his voice to be soothing, rather than ominous.

"Oh, absolutely."

"I'm sorry I didn't feed you," Edward said to me, in front of everyone.

"More like, I'm sorry I didn't feed you," We all laughed hysterically at my cute joke. Edward's laugh was beautiful. It sounded like Mozart's pieces being played in a voice. Even Rosalie cracked a smirk.

"Hi, Esto!" A voice appeared from the window, and a soft foot emerged on a branch. It was Alice, who was followed closely by Jasper. I scraped my hand through my drying hair as the rain which wet us and Edward now battered the windows.

Alice comes towards me and kisses me on the cheek, where a rosy blush emerges. "Oh, you do smell good."

"Alice, what are you…?" Edward asked.

"It's okay, me and Esto are going to be great friends," Carlisle leans on the counter and watches the scene with a grin on his face. He looks more to me and Edward, exchanging a smile with Esmé.

"We definitely will," Alice grins greatly; I can tell she needed a good friend. "And I take it you're Jasper?" I held out my hand for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," He formally says, yet shies away from my alabaster hand.

"It's okay, Jasper, you won't hurt him," Says Alice to her lover.

I knit my eyebrows together in perplexity, which Edward sees. "Right, I'll give you a tour of the house."

"I'll see you soon, Esto," The latter girl calls to me. I nod and we begin our tour.

As we ascend the second flight of stairs, I saw a huge plinth of hats arranged in colour coded order. "Graduation caps?"

"Yeah, it's sort of an inside joke. We matriculate a lot."

"That must be a nightmare, repeating high school over and over."

"True, but the younger we start out in a new place the longer we can stay there."

I felt confused, disarranged by his poetic words.

Finally, after looking around the gorgeous house, we reach a small, not too tidy nor too messy room with large windows. "And this is my room," Edward says shyly.

There is a vast array of CD's on a neatly piled shelf next to a chic stereo/ iPod contraption. "I see you're obsessed with music, but no bed?" I question rhetorically. He senses the subtext there.

"As much as that is what I would love to do, I don't need a bed. I don't sleep."

"Ever?"

"No," He then nods his head to the CD collection. "Do you have any favourites?"

"Depends, in what genre?" I sit down on a lounge chair of a white colour. I gently place the books lying there on the table next to it.

"Classical?"

"Bach. I listen to him all the time," Edward nods enthusiastically at my words and smiles. "I love Mozart, and I love Debussy."

His mouth opens slightly at my last name. "Me too, I like Debussy more than anyone."

He switches on the radio and Debussy's Clair de Lune. The soft sounding music lulls harmoniously in my ears. Edward moves to me, his face serious and thoughtful. He holds his right hand out and takes my hand. With his other he applies it to my waist. He moves rhythmically to the music with me, I sigh in admiration and love. This day is a supreme one. He then holds my left arm up and turns me in a pirouette. I have an awkward smile on my face when I return my countenance to his gaze. "What?" He says, confused but with a smile.

"I don't dance."

"Hmmm…I could always make you," He says mischievously.

"You don't scare me."

He chuckles, "You really shouldn't have said that."  
>Edward grins and growls lowly. I laugh and back away from him to the large windows, which turn out to be doors leading onto the deck. I open the door and he lunges towards me, so we're now on the edge of the railing. He wraps his arms around me and lifts me up onto his back, where he smirks devilishly. "Don't you dare," I say warningly.<p>

But he denies my wishes and sits into a half-crouch position, before pouncing up into the sky. Before I know it, I'm in a tree! The winds howl in my face, the dark night sky and the hidden moon shining through the clouds my only observation. The light from the house reflects onto the forest, where Edward now climbs up one of its highest trees.

And now, on the tallest tree for miles around, I gaze at the sight before me. Edward keeps a firm grip on me, careful for me not to fall. The sight was glorious. The light from Forks on the distant horizon shone like stars on a black lake. The tree ridden mountains around me were blacker than the purple sky, and the house below us gleamed like a sun of a different galaxy.

Truly, I was in heaven.

**Sorry I've took so long on this one, but I lost track of time. Hope you enjoyed it, have fun reading. Review please, let's try and make it to 100! And if you're reading this after Full Story reaches the 100 mark, then review anyway! **


	19. Baseball

**Chapter 19-Baseball…Vampire Style**

Hardly but an abrupt ending to my Cullen dream, I arrived back at my house as the clock tolled to 10pm! Shocked? Yes, me too! I've never been out that late before, and have never been in love like this before.

Edward, with all his courtesy, dropped me off. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, my lips curving as rain splattered the windshield.

His face crumbled slightly, "No, unfortunately."

I breathed a sigh through my nostrils, turning from him. I turned back, and saw he was examining me, studying me, "Why not?"

"Hunting," The way he said it so blandly, so bleakly, freaked me out.

I furrowed my brow, "Hunting? For goodness' sake, Edward, you went hunting not long back!" My voice was quite raised, and realising my error, apologised.

"Do you want me to hunt people instead?" Edward grinned, revealing his acute fangs.

A shiver tingled my spine, "No, of course not. I just, I just don't want to be away from you."

My boyfriend leaned back in his seat, widening his legs and thereby showing his crotch. He nodded his head down, in the nether direction.

"What?" I pondered, confused. Edward didn't want no 'sexual tendencies' to occur.

"Close your eyes," His legs still widened, I felt his smooth and icy hand on my face as my eyes closed. A gasp of lust escaped my lips. He moved his hand to the back of my head and pulled my into a zealous kiss. Edward opened his mouth and gained entry to mine with his tongue. Our lips wrapped around each other, our soft groans of sexual desire being the only noise (save the rain). His hand trailed to my crotch, where he undid the buttons. I opened my eyes now, shocked at his movements. "What's happening?"

Both of us rock hard now and sexual tension even harder, we didn't know what was happening, "You're right. We shouldn't do this."

My face soured, "No, I didn't say that!"

"I know, but I should wait. I can't take advantage of you, especially with your dad watching T.V just metres from us."

"I love you," I said. I buttoned up. He went for a kiss, but I dodged it with my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Edward's voice was hoarse with worry and concern.

"Nothing, I'll see you on Monday," I said it bluntly and blandly, neither zeal nor emotion in my tone. I opened the door, not caring about the rain and walked to my house. Glancing back at the car, I saw Edward curse to himself and drive off.

In the house, me soaked as ever, I charged upstairs. I didn't care about Charlie, I just wanted solitude! I slammed my door and kicked the wardrobe with force. Pouncing on my bed I embraced a pillow with passion and sorrow as tears left my green eyes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**SUNDAY**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The moment I woke up, my salty tears leaving a slight mark on the pillow, I sighed. I saw the bright light of overcast skies through my curtains, pulling my duvet over my head, pondering Edward, and thinking of him relentlessly. When you hear a song so beautiful, so touching and it leaves its stain on your mind. You can't get it out of your head, and it drives your into a crazed whirlwind of emotion. Of course, Edward doesn't leave a stain; he leaves a glorious trail of splendour.

Half an hour later and I was still thinking of him. The reason I was so emotional last night was this: I can't be away from him anymore. You hear it in the stories, the movies, the poems…Your heart actually aches. You feel like your soul is scratching its way out of your body, trying to find your true love.

His presence was becoming addictive. Like a drug of sorts.

An hour after the half an hour gap and I eventually got up. Charlie was probably wondering why I wasn't downstairs when he left for work, as I'm usually an early bird as you've noticed. When I got up I walked over to my window and stroked the icy glass as a reminiscent. The touch of his fingers, his lips…His eyes. I pressed my cheeks towards the window, soothing into the loving temperature. I probably looked like freak to someone who'd see me doing this, but I wasn't fussed.

The rest of the day was spent with me eating, listening to music and watching T.V, all the while gazing into nothing and taking no notice of either form of leisure.

The night was expected to be the same.

The door unlocked and Charlie came in as I sat reading The Fellowship of the Ring on the sofa, the first time in the day when I was actually entranced (The book is amazing, for goodness' sakes). "Hey, son," My father said, sounding exhausted.

Shit, I forgot to make dinner! The purple, green light of winter's dusk spread out across the landscape outside (Landscape being: Leafless trees, brambles and a black tarmac road.) "Hi, Dad," I heard my voice croak. "Um, sorry, I haven't made dinner. Do you want me to get on it?"

He waved his hand and sat down on 'his' chair, taking the phone from its hook. "No, no, it's fine, I'll just order. Do you want a pizza?" He asked courteously.

I set the book down, the spine crinkling with age. "Yeah, sure." I beamed to him. "Cheese and tomato, as usual, dad."

Charlie smirked, his moustache stretching slightly over his top lip. "I guess you'll never venture into the spicy realm of pepperoni then?"

"Never," We both chuckled softly.

As he went to order, I marked my page on the book via folding over the corner. I then stretched my legs and watched Charlie order. It was boring, I must admit, so I decided to head outside. "I'm just going to the back garden."

I confirmed. Charlie nodded to my words before ordering his pizza.

The air was chilly, and the sky was as usual overcast. I sighed out, exhaling all of the sorrow from my tired lungs, and inhaled fresh, new nectar into my body. I could feel my ribcage open up slightly, a brief crack sounded, declaring they were working well. I knew then that I wasn't as sad anymore, that the plague which haunted all morning and night had fled as my ribs were unwrapping; I had previously clung to my chest so determinedly that I honestly thought I'd puncture a lung.

Exhaling for a second time, a twinkling tear escaped my green eyes, but not for sadness, but for the icy winds. Taking this as a sign to head inside, I did so.

Ten minutes later, our food arrived. I answered the door. I didn't glance up to see who it was; I was digging into my pocket to find some money. When I did however, I saw it was Jacob. I gasped, nearly dropping the money. "Esto," He sounded as shocked as I did.

Jake had gotten a lot bigger since last we met. His hair was still long, but his jaw had squared and his muscles were much more defined.

"Jake…"

"Yeah, it's me," He scoffed, but I couldn't. I was too shocked. Shocked at how I'd nearly forgotten him. Not completely forgotten, yet I didn't even think to call him, or visit him…I felt ashamed. "We've not spoke in ages."

I ordered my voice, no matter how hoarse, "I know, I'm sorry." I was completely unaware of the delicious aroma surface from the greasy pizza boxes when Charlie came out from the living room.

"Oh, Jacob. What a surprise," He announced, standing next to me.

He was looking into my eyes, and vice versa, when he replied to Charlie's greeting.

"Yeah, it's me, Charlie," They both grinned. "Here's your pizza. I'll let you off a little. It's usually $6:50, but you can have 'em for $4:00."

The doorway to my breath was charmed at Jake's bargain. So much so, that they said, "Why don't you come in for a while?"

His face softened appealingly. Charlie had gone to prepare the pizzas by now. "I can't," Jake pointed to the large red bag her held in his hand. "Got food to deliver."

I bit my lower lip, "Oh, okay. That's fine. Um, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," It looked like his ears bounced up with his enthusiasm, almost like a dog's.

We exchanged numbers. I had to go all the way upstairs to get my phone, seeing as though I scarcely use it. Jake was then on his travels, riding (on his bike, bless him) around Forks delivering Italian food. I gazed after him as he rode down my street into the dark, longing for his company once more.

When I shut the door, I was greeted with the aroma Jacob had brought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**MONDAY**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I don't know why. Maybe they're just letting their balls hang loose," I replied to Jessica's question in class. The question was, 'Why do the jarls in Skyrim sit on the throne like they do?' My answer made us both laugh.

There was no sign of Edward today, and I was quite shocked how I hadn't broken down. These are the causes of love. It was fifth period, biology. I would be with Edward right now. Where is he? Today wasn't even sunny. It was gloomy (what's new?), and the mountains on the horizon were glazed in cloud. Those specific clouds were raining a storm down on us. (What's new, again?)

_Edward, if you can hear me, please let me see you. Touch you, kiss you…_

I never have believed in telepathy, but I prayed to God for my vampire boyfriend to hear my words. I craved for his touch so much I nearly ripped through five full pages from writing too hard. Jess was worried, clearly.

"What is the matter with you?" Her eyebrows were furrowed like a melancholy valley.

I turned to her, a lock of hair blocking my left eye. I looked like a goth. "It's Edward," I'd never talked about my relationship with Edward before. Now seemed like the right time. "I haven't seen him all weekend."

Jess' eyes were finished in concern, "And you don't know where he is?"

She sounded concerned for him, as if he might have been kidnapped, but clearly I knew he hadn't, "No. Last time I saw him was on Friday," My hands began to shake vigorously. I calmed them down in time for anyone else to see by biting them.

"You should inform the police."

"No, I know he's okay. I just need to know wh-" I was stopped dead in my tracks by a familiar voice notifying Mr. Banner why they're late.

His hair was flat due to the rain outside and his cheekbones were defined by the frosty weather. Edward had returned.

"…So, I'm sorry I'm late, sir," Edward smiled apologetically, and then looked towards me, the same smile plastered on his beautiful face.

I wanted to look away, but my heart ordered me to gaze. He looked stunning with his hair like that and the way that his chest rose and fell when he inhaled was achingly attractive.

He sat in his usual seat, staring at me all lesson. I glanced every now and then at him, however I turned when I saw him looking at me.

A screech from the pleasurable bell proclaimed school had been terminated…For today. I immediately got up, telling Jess bye hastily, then strode* out. *I didn't know the word for stride in this context.

I avoided the troublesome and audacious teens, who were talking about some party on Friday night, in the parking lot. I jumped into my car, turned the ignition and went to set off, no thanks to the tapping on the passenger door window. It was Edward, a contrite look on his contently stunning countenance.

I sighed, wanting to go; his absence had plagued me dearly, and it was still trickling into today.

Nevertheless, I did wind the window down. "Where the fuck have you been?" I almost screamed, shocking him a little.

Remorse was resident in his property, shining still its butterscotch coat of paint, "I'm sorry."

Was that all he could conjure? Ha, spare me, Edward, "You're sorry? Why can't you just tell me where you were?" My voice had softened on the last question.

"I was preparing something with my family," He opened the door via putting his arm through the open window.

"Your family? Why didn't you come to inform me, or tell me where you were on the weekend? I was worried sick," I was squinting and blinking fiercely to fight off the tears swarming in my eyes.

He looked like he was going to say something, but instead leant in and kissed me. Even though I was livid, I kissed back. I felt true forgiveness filling my heart, substantiating that I was madly in love with this vampire. I pulled away, a soft pop when our mouths broke, and said, "I've missed you."

He groaned in longing, "I've missed you, too. So much so, in fact, that the reason I've been away was for me to arrange a treat for you."

My brain cells tried to piece his words together, yet they couldn't. Treat, for me? How curious. "What do you mean, 'treat'?"

"You don't know what a treat is?" He ascended an eyebrow, sarcasm littering his words.

I playfully slapped him, "You know what I mean."

Edward chuckled through closed lips, "Maybe I do. What's your definition of the word 'treat'?"

I racked my brain for a clear, articulate definition, "A pleasurable spell of time?"

He widened his legs, "Well, I hope tonight will be a pleasurable spell of time for you, Esto Swan."

The demonically seductive ring in his voice drove me to the edge, "Sex?" Yes, I blurted the word out.

Conferring to the latter sentence, Edward's lips pouted in confusion and his eyes squinted, "No, not sex, you horny devil," His mouth retained to its former glory: its smile, "I'm taking you on a trip with me and my family."

"Where to?" Even I was shocked by the enthusiasm in my tone.

"You'll see. I'll pick you up at four, and it's…" He looked at the clock on my stereo, "Quarter-past three now so you'd better hurry and get dressed. You can change in front of me if you'd like, I've been craving to see your naked body ever since I laid eyes on you," He held a crooked smile between humour and sexual arousal. I hoped with all my heart that it was the second.

"If you come up to my bedroom as I change maybe you'll get to see it," I placed my hand on his lap and moved it back and forth. I saw him gasp and his muscles tense.

He said between croaky intakes, "I'd love to."

When we got home, we immediately went to my room. Charlie was at work, so we were alone. "Right, you sit there," I pushed him on my bed, "And I'll get changed."

I saw him examine my sheets. He stretched his hand over them, smoothening the duvet. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled. I caught a smile twinkle on his face as he did so.

"Do you want me to strip or just change?" I'd never done this before, but I wasn't inhibited.

He pulled on his collar and gulped, "Um, I don't know."

I shook my head and sat on his lap, "You don't know? Well, that'll have to change," I moved my legs so both were on either side of his body. I then lent in to kiss his cheek. When I did so, I began to suck it and bite it tenderly. He moaned in a masochistic tone, even though it wasn't hurting him. "How about a taste of your own medicine?" I joked chillingly.

I never knew Edward liked macabre; he tilted his head back more and laughed devilishly.

"I want to do _it _tonight," I backed from his neck and bit my lower lip for affection.

He sighed and pushed me aside, so I was lying on the bed and he was sitting, hunchbacked, "You know we can't."

I'm not a slut, or a sex addict, but it was starting to take control. Everyday I was lusting after him. My loins ached in sexual strain, "No, you don't want to."

"I do want to. How many times must I repeat?" He exhaled and lay next to me, gazing into my eyes. "I love you so much. Every part of me is enamoured with your aura. Your presence…"

Edward moved to kiss me on the cheek, which I allowed, "Fair enough, Edward."

He then looked at the clock on my purple painted wall, "It's four, we should be off now. And you should you dressed."

I bolted up off the bed and ran to the dresser, "Yes, yes. You just wait in the car or whatever."

I heard a laugh, and knew that his astoundingly striking countenance was doing its typical grinning expression, "As you wish. Oh, and wear something warm."

"Okay," I shouted as he trotted down the stairs. _When do I ever not wear anything warm?_

When I was ready, I was wrapped in a warm jumper which was entwined in my blue waterproof jacket. My legs were hugging my skinny jeans nicely and my shoes were wearing some boots I though I'd never wear.

Sauntering up his shimmering silver Volvo, the night sky was now approaching, and with it, an ominous, overpowering and inspiring thunder storm.

We drove off to Edward's house when the sound of the clouds clapping created a screeching boom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**THE CULLEN HOUSE**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The moment we say farewell to the fringe of forest that sheathes the road to 'Cullen Manor', I see two cars. Well, more like two off-road vehicles. One is an open topped Jeep splattered with mud and the other is a covered Landrover which looks brand spanking new. "What's with the cars?" I ask.

"Our trip. Remember, all of us are coming."

The house was splendidly lit up, like an angel on a stormy night. All of the Cullens were waiting outside the front door, watching us happily (except for Rosalie) when we walked up tot them. "Esto," Esmé and Alice greeted, almost in unison, warmly.

"Hey," I responded, just as warmly.

"'Afternoon, Esto," Said the formal Carlisle.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle."

I basically said it to everyone there, even Rosalie, and then that apparently was the signal to go.

"So, where are we going?" I questioned. The girls (I was evidently classed as a girl), went into the covered, shiny, warm Landrover. Whereas the rakish, bubbling boys jumped into the Jeep.

"One second," Alice said to me, holding the 'one minute finger' up. "Whoever gets there first wins!" She shouted brashly. Clearly it was a race now.

"You're on!" Challenged back Emmett, who was manning the ostentatious Jeep. Edward was sat next to him, so I couldn't really see him.

"We're going to play baseball."

What? Rosalie just talked to me, and she sounded happy. "Oh, um, great." Damn it; trust me to go into my cliché shy mode.

"Yeah, I hope you can play Esto," Confirmed Esmé, craning her neck from the front seat for me to see her.

"Not really," We both smirked.

"Let's go!" Ordered Rosalie.

"Oh, right, yeah," Said the driver.

The engines revved, the mud beneath our tyres sprayed, gas foamed from the tail pipe.

We were off.

Our cars both immediately sped down the road. Knowing we wouldn't be able to fit between in the wooded part, due to two bulbous cars spanning the road, Alice had a plan. "Hold on."

She skidded left and drove into the forest itself, completely off road. I was gasping for air, yet also had never been more alive in my life. Everyone in the car was yelping in joy and adrenaline. I saw the car from my window speed at almost astonishing velocity down the road.

Alice ordered us to buckle up. I saw why. She was going to jump over a narrow, leaf-filled creek. "Oh, my God," Were the final words I whispered when the car jumped over the ditch. We all screamed in both fear and fun. It landed with a jolt, but before we knew it, we were off again.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked after ten minutes of speeding through forest.

"'Course I do," She looked maniacal at the wheel. Her eyes were wide in excitement and an adrenaline juiced smile was drawn onto her angelic face.

…

After another twenty minutes of the forest, we finally came to a road. We stopped where we were, in the middle of it. "Do you think they've passed us yet?" Worded Rosalie.

"No, they would have left skid marks," Esmé said.

"Wrong, they could have got new, smooth tyres," Alice also pitched in.

As we all feuded, even me, over whether they'd passed or not, we heard a zooming sound. We turned in wonder, our mouths agape. There, at the far end of the road, coming our way was the speeding, bulky, dangerous Jeep.

"Hurry up, Alice," I screamed, laughing slightly. It was just a game, but it was immensely engaging.

Esmé and Rosalie were hysterical, giggling so much I thought they'd die. When Alice finally got the car started, we were off again. "Esto, you check to see if they're on our tail."

"Okay," I did so, and from the rear window, they were gaining on us fast. "Hurry up, they're coming."

She stepped on it, but it was no use. The Cullen boys were going to fly past us in a matter of seconds. When they came past, though, we all stuck our fingers up at them, which they returned. Of course, it was all in good health and happy smiles. Edward looked so happy…

…

Eventually, our car reached its destination. That was, twelve minutes after the lads had arrived.

"Yes, you won, get over it," I joked to them all as they teased us.

Edward ran up to me and kissed me, in front of everyone. I kissed him back, "Glad you're safe," He said. Then, he ran out to the field where everyone had took their places

The games had begun.

Thunder cracked like a god in the twilight sky. Wind blew in from the west, obviously from the Pacific. A cascading and towering waterfall stuck to a green cliff face off to the north. "Let's play ball!" Carlisle enthusiastically shouted.

He stood at home base, and adjacent stood Alice, as the pitcher. She lobbed the ball at tremendous alacrity. Carlisle struck it with such force that it sounded like a crack of…"Ah, now I see why you need the thunder," I clicked on to Esmé. She smiled knowingly back.

The ball Carlisle batted shoots like a meteor through the dense trees. Edward turned to get it. "That's gotta be a home run, right?" I ask.

Then Edward bolts towards the ball as Carlisle spans the field in seconds. "Edward's very fast," Esmé shook her head to me.

Carlisle gets to home base…Four seconds after my boyfriend throws the ball back to Esmé. "You're out," I say to Carlisle.

The game passes thusly. I've never been more enthralled in my life.

"Stop! I didn't see them…" Shouts Alice to everyone. What does she mean?

Before I know it, all of my vampire boyfriend's family is next to me, Edward the closest. "Put your hood up," He commands, arranging my hair for some reason. His face is tense, his eyes turning to their bloodlust tempted black.

Rosalie birthed a scoff, "Like that'll help; I can smell him for across the field."

Edward and I ignore her foolishness…Or wisdom, "I shouldn't have brought you here."

"What do you mean?" I'm dazed and confused. Everyone's tense. What is going on?

"They're coming," Alice's voice rings in my ears. A thin layer of fog coupled with swirling autumn leaves blankets a trio walking our way.

My eyebrows furrow, knitting a confused face. Edward stands in front of me, his arms stretched and his shoulders broad. Emmett and Jasper are glaring at the approaching visitors.

As the three strangers near, I see something. They're all barefoot and have burgundy eyes. Glowing like a serpent's.

The one in the middle, a man…Or vampire, of African descent, holds up the ball that Rosalie just batted, "I believe this belongs to you." He throws it to Carlisle who catches it easily. I stand behind the family, peering at the scene.

"Thank you," Our leader replies coolly.

"Could you use three more players?" The black one asks kindly.

"Of course."

"I'm Laurent. And this is Victoria," He motions his hand to a pale white girl with fiery red hair, battling with her eyes. She smiles courteously to the group. "And this is James," We all look at the other. A fair haired, scrawny one. His smile is odd, deformed in a way. Edward eyes him cautiously.

Laurent and Carlisle talk together, as the former takes the three bats the latter hands to them.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east," Says Victoria. A sharp tingle traces my spine. Edward is still staring at James fiercely.

The game ensues. James is outrageously powerful with his swing. Victoria is too, but more subtle.

Cold. I feel a cold gust of wind from the mountains comb my hair and blow down my hood, then the wind changes direction and travels towards James. Edward's eyes widen in fear.

James' face brightens with bloodlust. He licks his lips and runs towards me, but Edward is already there, defending me. I back away in terror. All of the Cullens are now surrounding me, with the other coven's members behind James.

"You brought a snack, did you?" James teases, staring into both mine and Edward's eyes.

"The boy is with us," Carlisle announces protectively. "We think it best you leave."

"I understand, we'll go now. James." Laurent warily and dangerously tilts on the brink of being smothered and ravaged by the Cullen clan. James on the other hand, is on a whole new level with Edward. They are both in each others faces, staring into each others eyes, fury pumping between them. Edward's mouth twitches in destructive force, and James takes his leader's demand.

They leave without a trace.

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I just got tired. But, I hope you like this one. Review please. **


	20. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 20-Hide and Seek**

"We should go, Esto; it's getting dark," Edward said to me with a distant tone. I knew this wasn't the reason both for I wasn't an imbecile and because of the solicitous looks the close knit family members were exchanging.

"Yeah," My voice was iced in acquiesce.

We both fled to the fringes of the forest. Everyone was too worried to bargain farewells. The faint eventide was retreating and raking in the leaves of the 'witching hour'.

The muddy Jeep was amongst low lying brambles, concealed from the view of humans.

When we got in, I had so many questions to ask, but Edward's black irises and shaking extremities told me to wait until he had simmered down.

I stared out of the window as the speeding by trees on the lane made it look like were in a grey tunnel. This tunnel had no light at its finish.

After five minutes of insane velocity and sharp swerves, my voice could be held by rusty chains no longer.

"Okay, what's really going on?" Like I said, I had an idea. A farce of a though.

He didn't reply for a few seconds. The sound of my impatient breathing and the growl of the engine being the only noise, "I'm driving."

An insult, a response and most painfully, true.

My brown dug down into the mines of my bridge.

"Well, where are we going?"

He didn't reply. He didn't even look at me.

"Damn it, Edward! Where are you taking me?" I asked in a raised and stern tone. I realised that was the first time I ever raised my voice to him.

The look of shock on his face must have been mirrored by me, "I'm taking you far, far away from here."

I saw on the inbuilt compass on the dashboard we were travelling south. The opposite direction to Forks.

"No," I chuckled sarcastically. "Take me home, Edward. Now!"

"I vowed to protect you. This is doing so," His utterance, along with mine, was heightened and grave with a hint of consideration.

"Protect me from what?"

Edward's stare was barking at me not to be coy, but I had to know that truth.

"James!" The anger and fury present in his voice startled me, "He wants _you_. He's a hunter; he won't stop until he finds you. He'll kill you, Esto."

As the speedometer inched past 120, I caught a rare tear elude Edward's controlling brain.

"He's coming after me?" I desperately wanted to wipe away the tear which rolled slowly down his acute cheeks, though my hands couldn't move.

He nodded once, his eyes askance.

"You need to take me home," I rested my hand on his leg. "I need to see if Charlie's okay."

"We can't," He snarled. "He'll be waiting for you there. James will track your scent."

My mouth agape, I didn't answer. I simply turned to face the windscreen. Little to Edward's knowledge, I was ferociously fighting teardrops from forming.

"What's wrong?" He said it like there was nothing to worry about. As if everything would be all right if we followed his plans.

My will could tame my woe no longer, "What's wrong? My father's most likely going to die! My mother, too maybe!" The volume of my voice was significantly raised.

He looked sympathetic and empathetic. The car stopped. The speedometer's red dial sprinting to the left. Edward didn't say anything. He just sat there looking at the steering wheel, a fierce look of concentration held onto his pulchritudinous countenance.

I didn't utter anything likewise, but my thoughts were most likely much more dark and depressing than his. James would kill Charlie after he'd interrogated him of my whereabouts, without a doubt. The hunter would then track my scent down to Phoenix, where the information he'd find would lead him to Jacksonville. There, the same story would unfurl.

And it's all my stupid fault! It's on my part that they'll die. I'm solely responsible.

Culling me from my distressing contemplation, Edward said, "Right. I'll take you home. But first, listen to my plan and henceforth see to it that you do every objective sleeping in it."

The rims and bags under my eyes were red from the burn of salty tears, and I could already sense a headache traversing forth, though any plan which could work is the greatest news at the moment, "Okay…"

He first kissed me on the red spots, easing them with his frosty touch. He was like a healer. The he described the intricate and convoluted contrivance, "Esto, I love you with all my heart. And I know that may be invalid given I'm a vampire, but with your love, presence and fellowship, you've made one for me. I can't remember when I last had one, yet it feels beautiful. I love you so much," The look on his face explained he truly couldn't describe his amiable feelings for me. Tears of sorrow were replaced by tears of tenderness. Tears of idolatry. He kissed me with both zealous and lascivious fervour.

"Right, the plan is this," He confirmed after the kiss had broke. "You go home; of course I'll take you, and pretend you've had a fall out with me…" Edward Cullen's face was imposing and studious.

I nodded. Even though it was highly simple, I was finding it hard to take in already!

"James will be hidden outside, and he'll hear you've broken up with me, also, he'll gather that you're moving down to Jacksonville."

Now it's even more perplexing, but a miniature more advanced part of my cranium understood, "I can't act. And what if he strikes when I'm in the house?"

"I'll be there, packing your things. He won't know that however. Now, you'll really be going to my house, where we'll all care for you along with hunting down James and that red haired girl, what was her name? Victoria, that's it."

I rubbed my head with my middle and index finger in confusion," Yes, then what?"

"Well, that's it. You're safe, James is dead and you can return to Charlie's…If you want?" I knew what he was insinuating, but it must be cast aside due to the drastic times occurring.

"It's not that simple, Edward. I can't just vanish then reappear. Furthermore, what if James finds me? What if~" I was rambling, with tears squeezing through my eyes.

He interrupted me; for he saw I was becoming hysterical. "Hey, hey, don't cry," He wiped my tears with the sleeve of his jumper, "It'll be fine. Everything will be okay, all right?" The genuine empathy on his countenance was soothing.

Without warning, I hugged him, nuzzling my face into his chest. I felt him sigh with satisfaction, yet there was some worry in there. Was it for me? Worry because of James?

This morning I was gleeful, sunny and excited and was preparing for school. Now I'm being hunted by a ravenous vampire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**HOME**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I said it's over, Edward! Go away," Screamed I, slamming the door in Edward's face, following the plan when we got home. Charlie was sleeping on the couch, the blue light of the T.V scanning his middle-aged features with an ominous blue.

"Esto?" The latter cried, rushing from his daze and to my side with fatherly concern. I was charging up the stairs by this point, narrowly avoiding Charlie's penetrating gaze.

He followed.

"What's going on?" He questioned outside my room.

Inside and my suitcase was still on my floor, being used as a bookcase of sorts. What to do? Do I keep the books in there and throw some casual clothes in? And where's Edward? Little did I know how much my life would alter when I last opened my suitcase, revealing myself in Forks and starting off an unimaginable, dangerous, beautiful, romantic and unforgettable chain of events. I blasted music in my head, ignoring Charlie's pleas for an answer.

I kept the books in and few in some pants with two green jumpers and underwear etc.

_I can't hurt him, _I thought, _I just need to get out of here?_

"Did he hurt you?" He inquired, protection clear in his voice. I was gathering my bathroom essentials now. You'd be able to tell by a mile off that I was on edge. What if James was to strike now? Where in the name of God is my boyfriend?

"No, dad; he wouldn't do that."

I nudged past Charlie, my suitcase thumped on the wooden steps on the staircase with each gnawing stride.

I was worried to say this, but it had to be done, "Dad, I can't stay here. Forks, it's driving me mad. I hate, hate, _hate, _Forks, Dad. I'm sorry."

Charlie's face twanged in pain, though years of gruesome cases had granted him the ability to hide it with a protective mask, "I don't see why. I thought you liked it here, I thought you liked…him."

"No, Dad," My face wrinkled in frustration at the words that would come out of my mouth, "I'm leaving. I'm going home."

"Home? This is your home."

"Phoenix, dad. Mom will come get me when I ring her down there," The lies were just pouring out, like hidden tears.

"Tonight? No, if you're really adamant on this then I'll take you in the morning."

"Dad, no," I myself was taken aback by the anger in my voice. It was clear however, that I wanted to leave now, for his own sake, "I'll drive now; it'll give me some time to think. If I get tired I'll pull into a motel, I swear," Now I was ready to leave.

"Esto, I just got you back, and I know that I'm not much fun to be around but we can do more stuff together," He vouched desperately.

No, dad, don't do this to me. My heart was going to be sliced in two, along with his, after these words had passed my lips, "No, because I know that if I don't go now, I'm just going to be trapped here like mom!" I left. Miniature, guilty tears being forged.

When I left, his face was emotionless, lifeless. Betrayed.

Is that for his own good? Did I just shorten his life in another respect? Maybe James won't be the one to kill Charlie.

I ran over to my truck, Edward nowhere in sight with a feeling of being watched in my mind like a hungry shark. Charlie was still rooted to the spot at the front door, shocked to the point of immobility.

Slotting in the key and stepping on it, with my suitcase in the seat next to me, I left, driving down the dim road ill lit by werewolf invoking moonlight.

As I drove, I went over so many things in my head. Would Charlie forgive me? Will James kill him and Renée after I was killed, because I wasn't accepting the fact I'd survive. I just had a feeling I was going to die by his hand.

SCREECH! I gasped from my thoughts at the sound, but it was just Edward.

"Your father is going to forgive you," He was leaning over the roof of the car and peering in my door window as if he were a bat. Makes sense.

He scooted into the open window and said he'd drive.

I let him, and shimmied to the passenger seat with my face wreathed in thorns of grief, "He's not. I can't believe what I just said to me. I said something which would pour salt over the scars caused by mom's departure."

He glanced reassuringly to me, "He will, I promise."

After five minutes of speed which Sauron could barely suffice, I realised something, "Where the hell where you?"

His neck constricted and his jaw tightened, "I felt his presence, and had to stay outside, all around the house to guard you."

It was caring, but still, "And when I came out, you weren't there."

"I was In the trees, surveying the landscape. I could see you though, I was watching you."

So that's what the feeling was. Or was it actually James glaring? When Edward watches me, it's nice. A nice feeling. But with that feeling, it was dark, dreadful and ominous.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**THE CHASE**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The second we arrived at the Cullen house I saw all of them were gathered in the garage.

When we both entered it, I heard Jasper's smooth voice saying, "I've had to fight our own kind before. They're not easy to kill."

I shuddered.

"But not impossible," Even Emmett's optimistic tone didn't calm me. All of these were going to be fighting because of me.

Edward moved from my side and began talking deeply with Carlisle and Emmett, but I couldn't hear it over Esmé's halcyon words, "Hey, Esto. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks," I must have seemed dangerously distant.

"We've got a plan for you which will work, so don't worry," She stroked my arm and walked me over to a shimmering black car.

Moments passed. I heard pall of the family conferring on who was doing what. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were going to be in my jackets and were going to trick James into thinking I'm going east by mimicking my scent. Alice and Jasper will therefore drive me south, to any city, primarily Phoenix. Carlisle and Esmé will look out for Victoria and protect Charlie. Charlie, I'm so sorry for what I did, but it's for your own good.

"Esto," Edward said to me, leaning against the car's window frame. Everyone had gotten into position. Alice and Jasper were ready to drive, "When all this is over, I'm going to take you somewhere. Just you and me. And we'll do whatever you want. Onesto, you are my life now."

Though before I could reply, the car set off.

Was this really happening? Then all went black.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. A restless slumber; I was still tired and plagued by depressing scenarios when I did so.

Alice and Jasper were talking on the front, reminiscing about dusty memories. The gentle sleepy hum of the engine must have lulled me to sleep, or maybe it was the staggering and rather overwhelming state of affairs. I'd vouch for the latter.

I was alone, lying on the back seat with Jasper's barely isolative leather jacket as my duvet. I gathered we were in the morning as the sun's beautiful red glow was feathering itself over the pointy horizon. Pointy because we were passing by the Aldrich Mountain range in Oregon.

In fact, the peaks looked so stunning, that I rose up to look out of the window. And what a view.

Sheer cliff faces were blossomed in snow, the narrow rivulet descending from the nearby glaciers was crowded with wild herbs and flowers and common copses of firs, pine and redwood were caressing the lovely landscape.

Then it clicked. This was the powers above, giving me something heavenly for a change. All the trauma and distress must have its breaks or at least something to soothe it. This was it.

"Well, well, mornin' sleepy head," Greeted Jasper in his kind, Texan twang.

Suddenly and strangely I was in a little bit of a better mood. I knew, it was his charm, right? Or was it his power, I don't really remember.

It was like a smell of summer flowers and wintry lavender combined had wafted into the car, "Oh, was I sleeping for a while?" I giggled, as did he.

"No, Esto," Remarked the lovely Alice. "You just passed out five minutes after we left."

I shook my head in good health at my lack of maintaining consciousness, "Oh, sorry. Have you received any news from, um…" I couldn't say his name; I missed him too much already.

"Edward?" Jasper answered. I suppressed a flinch. "No. But Alice has had no bad visions."

"What does that mean?" Said I.

"It means nothing bad has happened," The blonde haired vampire said with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Good."

An hour passed.

Then two.

I had to tell them. "Say, I'm hungry. Do we have any food?"

They looked to each other, Alice's hand raised to her gracious lips, "You forgot, Jasper?" She questioned.

"Food isn't something I worry about, Alice," He turned to me sympathetically and a look of shame on his face, "Sorry, Esto."

"No worries, there's a McDonald's about two miles away," Alice announced in a quirky, optimistic tone.

"It's sunny, we can't be seen," Countered Jasper.

"Maybe there's drive-thru," I said, making them both turn to me. I wanted to shrink down from their eyes, but they were friendly looks.

"Perfect, Esto," Said Alice.

When the McDonald's logo loomed into frame my mouth was already watering. The restaurant was on its own, probably for travellers, and was amongst trees and built like a wooden hut with modern accessories. It did have drive-thru.

I ordered a McChicken Sandwich and a Coke. The taste of ice and sweetness in my mouth massaged the thirst into submission and the sour mayonnaise calmed my stomach's food crave. Jasper and Alice had bought two more so I wouldn't get hungry on the way to our next pit stop.

"I remember when I used to be hungry," Jasper said, almost to himself, though it was more directed to me as Alice had her headphones in.

"Do you miss being human?" I wanted to be a vampire. No matter what the cost, to be with Edward forever is my life's goal.

"Do I miss it? I yearn to be human again," He turned to me, a deep sadness in his eyes. "The feel of time slowly gripping you, the taste of satisfaction when you cleanse away dehydration, knowing you're going to die soon…"

That last comment, there was something behind it, "Knowing you're going to die? What do you mean, Jasper?" I was leaning in through the space now and took hold of his frosty arm.

"Nothing," He shrugged off my arm, not meaning to be rude.

There was a brief pause, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," He said.

"What does it feel like to want someone's blood?"

He chuckled grimly, "Like nothing you've ever felt. Not thirst, hunger or passion or even an addiction. It's all of them combined. You want it, crave it, need it. Love it. Yeah, you grow to love it. I remember when I had a goblet of blood which I kissed every night before gulping its contents," My eyes were piqued in interest yet my skin was pale with terror. This doesn't happen in real life, "I'm over it now, however. I've vowed never to drink human blood again since meeting Carlisle and Alice," Jasper stroked her cheek, making her jump; they both laughed afterward and exchanged a kiss.

Though I was still in a motionless state. Looking at Jasper's words at every angle and realising how much blood would mean to me if I was to become a vampire. Would I kill people? Never; I couldn't kill a rat if it begged me to. A human, however, someone's life. Someone's memories…I shuddered and pushed the thoughts into the back of my mind, locking it in a chest that will never be opened again.

The key was swallowed.

Again, all went black.

The moment I next woke up I was in a room with dim lights and hospitable furniture. The beams and wall panels were elegantly carved and I knew I was in one place. A hotel.

I was duller than the night sky outside, but I was more dehydrated than I'd ever been. Luckily for me, a glass of water stood next to me on the bedside table. It was gone in seconds.

I went to relapse everything in my head, until I heard a light tap on my door, "Esto?" It was Alice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" Her voice was sweet and assuring.

"One second, I need to get in the shower," There was an en suite bathroom adjacent to the bed.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll leave some towels and a warm nightgown on your bed for when you get out."

How nice of her, "Aw, thanks, Alice. That'd be good."

Although it was nice, and although I was dying for a shower, I had to know how Edward was. Was he okay? Where was he? How was he doing? So many questions and yet so little answers.

The shower was refreshing though thought provoking. It made me think of how much my life had been warped. Changed. One minute I was an anxious, lonely gay teenager, thinking nothing would become of my life or I'd never find a boyfriend. The next this had happened. If this is Fate, or God, or Buddha, or whoever, then I wish for them to send me a sign implying everything's fine and under control thereby enamouring me with ease. Please, attend my wishes for once. Please.

As Alice had promised, soft towels and a cosy nightgown awaited me. Creature comforts can change a mood in seconds. Or was that Jasper's mood control powers? Either way, I was complaining not.

The couple sat there on the warm couch in the spacious living room, watching T.V. That got me thinking. What do vampires do in their spare time? I noticed Edward has tonnes of CDs in his room, but I couldn't listen to music all day. Nor could I read all day, watch T.V all day or talk to friends all day. It'd be tedious and boring. Another reason why being a vampire may be a bad move. No, I swore never to open the chest again!

"Have a nice shower?" Jasper asked cordially. The room was warm and homely.

"Yeah, it was great, thanks," I was permitting my hair to dry naturally, "And thanks for the essentials, Alice."

"Any time, Esto," Her face suddenly turned serious, but not solemn. "Now, Edward called before, we didn't want to wake you however. They're doing fine; the tracker's fallen for it. He's heading east.

Relief isn't the word. My heart soared into a godlike sanctuary. _Thank you, _I said in my head to whoever answered my call, "Excellent. I was worried beyond belief."

She smiled angelically.

"Where are we?"

"Phoenix," Replied Jasper.

Phoenix? I was comatose for so long a time than I spanned over five hundred miles? I did feel well-rested however, "Gosh, I was asleep for a long time."

We all laughed.

The night faded with all of us having a pleasant, alive and fecund conversation. Maybe I could talk to friends all day after all.

I was roused from a gracious and dream sprinkled sleep where me and Edward journeyed to Paris, but I died via falling from Eiffel Tower. Edward took me to the hotel we were stayed at and with all the love he could give me and each passion filled kiss revived my heart and I was alive again. We then journey to the next city on our list, Vienna, to see the theatres and grand palaces.

The irksome thing which roused me was the phone ringing. A note was stuck to the phone but I didn't read it, "Hello?"

"Esto? Esto? Esto, where are you?" It was my mom's voice.

I sighed, "Mom, calm down. I'm in Phoenix, I'm safe."

But the line was interrupted. Like a piece of paper was crunched into my ears, "Forks High doesn't protect its students privacy very well, does it?" James. It was the hunter, and he had my mom!

My eyes flicked to the note: _Esto, James has figured it out. Edward told us. We're going downstairs to the lobby doors so he doesn't come in. Don't worry, we'll protect you. Also, Edward's coming down, so it's not all so bad._

_Alice! _

"All Victoria had to do was look at your record and it told me where your hometown was. I'm no idiot; I knew you'd pathetically flee to Phoenix!" His voice was cold, harsh and soulless.

I saw a drawing of my old ballet studio on the table. "Look, please don't hurt my mom," I had to fight the tears, I couldn't be found as weak.

He chuckled like an evil demon, which he was. A scum ridden pile of filth, "I won't do anything, as long as you do what I say."

My voice grey hoarse with horror, "And what's that?"

"Meet me. Alone."  
>"Where?" I was responding rapidly. Why was I replying so quickly? To get it out of the way and save my mom, my dad, Edward?<p>

There was an agonising pause.

"How about your old ballet studio? Be there as soon as possible, and remember, come alone. Otherwise, poor mommy'll have to pay for that mistake."

**Thank you for your time in reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Review because it inspires me to write the next chapter, where things will get really gruesome, bloody, romantic and most of all…Will change the course of the entire story! **


	21. Arrangement: END

**Chapter 21-Arrangement**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought my face to face with death; they also brought me to Edward. And though most, including Edward himself, would say meeting the latter was when my number was up, I disagree. Edward's made me alive. It's been seven months since I left Phoenix, and then it was my sanctuary, now it is my tomb. And because tonight is my final night on this Earth, I'll address my departure to my loved ones.

Though James ordered me to be as hasty as possible, I had to leave a note. Not that it's mandatory, but it'll be the final thing on my mind as I die, knowing I never told anyone, Edward included, how much I truly loved them. Charlie: when I left him. Would Edward explain it to him, or would he contain the filling of his secret wedded with myth? I already could feel the droplets eloping from my eyes to join the paper, which I now write on so fiercely and with such excessive emotion, I fear I'll tear it.

When I was finished writing this pamphlet of farewells, I kissed the page and left it on the sofa before heading out to meet death for the final time. Aware, are you, that bereavement has arranged to meet me many times, the truck incident the most prominent. And now, it's finally going to meet me, in my old ballet studio. My mom, when she found me to be gay, thought I'd like typical gay things; therefore she applied me for that. Evidently, I couldn't dance and quit after two lessons. But I can't shake off the feeling that this is where my time will end and my blood will stop for ever.

Alice and Jasper were guarding the doors, so I'd have to slip out somewhere else. I just followed all of the signs reading 'underground car park', and knew I'd be able to make an easy and quick escape.

The subterranean level was brisk and dim; nevertheless, I made it out.

I was greeted with the sound of active cicadas and the sight of the devastatingly beautiful Milky Way in the onyx night sky. But this was unimportant; I had to get to the studio. My heaves and gasps for air were the clear indication I was pushing my muscles to the limit as I ran at unparalleled speed around the city which I knew so well. I could see people, night-clubbers, were casting me odd looks whilst I sprinted to the building which was only a few hundred yards away.

I saw the shops and the streets which I grew up with as I stumbled to my doom. The sights and sounds of Phoenix were a sign of dread and death. I felt unsafe here, of all places. I missed the protective green forests and cloudy cage-like skies of Forks-my home.

Soon enough, I made it, and standing outside, bent double, catching my breath and crying almost relentlessly at many facts, I was prepared to face the hunter.

Death is easy, peaceful. Life is harder.

Once I was inside, I glanced around in instinctual defence. No sign of him, however I knew he was here. The light from the full moon projected itself through the high windows and beamed off each of the thirty mirrors, making me even more terrified. _Don't show it, Esto, _I thought. I can't show my fear to the indubitably watching James.

My shoes stepped hard on the wooden floor with my head turning at all sides. Now that the anxiety was overwhelming, I found it hard to mask it. Though it was in vain; James' footsteps were running towards me from behind. My heart raced and I turned around quickly. It was greeted with a blast from rock-hard, icy hands. The body my soul possessed flew back about three metres. I prepared to feel the sting of a tremendous fall, but it never came. And then I realised I hadn't hit the ground yet. When I did, my left arm was punctured with pain. I screamed out, cradling it in my right arm. My instincts told me to turn, and when I did, I saw him. James, the hunter. The orbs I beheld narrowed in both hatred and fear. The evil vampire's laugh was bustling with calamity, "Beautiful, very visually dynamic." He sauntered almost demonically towards me, with a camera strapped to his wrist. I saw it was recording.

My futile attempt at getting away was amusing to him, as he pounced on me from three metres away when I went to get up. His arms swooped over me, locking me in a suffocating cage. "Your feeble try at escaping is comic, human," I visualised the bloodlust in his ravenous eyes, crimson. "And do you know what else is feeble? Your boyfriend's endeavour to trick me," He released me from his grip. I though I'd fall, but my legs miraculously kept me up.

"It worked, didn't it?" I spat at him. If he was going to kill me, I was not going down without a fight, even if it was overly otiose.

His brow furrowed, "I was to kill you with dignity, but now I think otherwise," Without warning, he grasped my medium-length hair and threw me into a column, my head smashing into the brick. The pain, it felt like my skill had shattered into a million tiny pieces. He laughed devilishly, "Edward's going to see this tape," The malevolent fiend waved the camera in my face, catching the aching pulse on my head through my eyes. "And he'll avenge you," He then turned to the camera. "Won't you, Edward?"

"No, Edward. Don't!" I yelled, using all of my strength. He couldn't see the video, he just couldn't.

James' maniacal laugh made me worry at the evil he'd inflict on me, "Tell Edward how much it hurts." He snarled and used his unrelenting force to hammer into my shin, which snapped like a twig. All other pains, my arm, my head, were ethereal compared to my broken shin. I screamed the top of my lungs, and in consequence, James chuckled heartlessly. Oh, my God I can't describe the pain. The absolute agony. Then pain took over; blood bubbled from the gash. He curdled and licked his lips at the sight of it. I desperately tried to block it with my arm but the horrendous and excruciating torture of the broken bone willed my will into submission. James craned his neck down and was to me dry, until my skin is wrinkly and my lips crack, but he didn't. Instead, he was lunged into the far wall at tremendous power. And the cause was my love. My heart's desire had found me, with my leg trickling with blood and my eyes fading in and out. Edward looked at me mostly with sentiment, though I knew he was resisting the urge to drink my blood. Then James returned and knocked Edward with his shoulder into his ribs, causing him to crash into the floor. He then looked over him and went to punch him angrily, but Edward caught it and twisted his arm around and flung him into the wall. By this point, I could feel consciousness elude me. Edward ran over, his face indicating his strain, and kissed me softly on the forehead. Yet it was short-lived, for James had used all his force into grasping his leg and shooting him into one of the high windows. The glass smashed everywhere and coincidentally one of them soared into my side, slicing easily into my chest. I felt the pain fully, but my body couldn't release a scream. And then I knew: Edward couldn't protect me from up there. I was alone, defenceless.

James deliberately held my wrist up to Edward's horrified face. What was happening?

My question was answered. James' thorns of teeth sunk deep into my veins. Now this pain was unbearable. Even though I thought I couldn't scream, I was wrong, "Ah, Edward!" I yelled at him, pleading for him to save me. I turned to see Edward's countenance was wreathed in untameable fury. He roared, more like a snarl of extreme volume, and flew down to James. He swooped onto his head and pushed it deeply into the ground, each floorboard grinding into the demon's cranium. I knew there was a deep, violent fight going on behind me, and it sounded like Edward was easily tearing the enemy apart, but I could only see black and green constantly fading together. I writhed in agony on the cold floor, the feel of burning coursing through my vessels. "Ah!" I cried, but it sounded as though everything had gone quiet, the only noises were my pants in pain and cries for help, "Oh, Edward, please help!" I sobbed at the fact I was alone and was going to die without Edward by my side.

And then I knew I was dead.

Everything was black and not coupled with green. I was in Heaven; an angel's soft, soothing voice was urging me to wake up. "No, Esto, please, please, oh, no, Esto," Its voice was saturated with worry and woe. And that was wrong. Angels should be happy and tranquil no matter what the case.

I heard someone let a piercing scream, only to find out that it was me. I was on fire. I clenched my fists together, and when I released a cry again, the angel said, "Esto!" The cherub's beautiful tone was dressed in relief and it scooped me up in its arms, they felt very cold, but I liked it.

"Edward, he's broke his leg, cracked his rib and nearly fractured his skull," As another angel said this, a warm hat trickled over my head, which I found out was actually blood. I sobbed for a second time as I knew I wasn't in Heaven but was still alive after all of what had happened. Edward was the angel.

The latter used his long, pale finger to trace my jaw and then stroke my lips, "Don't die, Esto. Please, don't die," The boy let out tearless sobs, kissing me on the blood stained forehead and when he did, put me down to avoid the bloodlust.

"Oh, my God," Carlisle said in horror. My eyes were still closed in addition to the aching agony wreaking through my veins.

"What is it?" A pixie voice asked, and I knew it was Alice.

"He's bit him."

I heard Edward take a sharp breath in terror and disgust.

Why was nobody putting the fire out? "Ah!" I screamed.

"What do I do?" Edward cried, stroking my cheeks with sadness.

"Suck the venom out; the wound's clean enough, Edward. I'll work on his leg. Hurry up, he doesn't have long left," Carlisle then shoved my bone back into my leg with a crack, earning a snarling from me.

Edward paused, looking deep into my eyes. I opened them for the first time and saw that when I did, Edward winced in misery. Why? Did he think I was going to die? "I'm going to make it go away Esto," He then lifted my arm up to his face, where James had gnawed into. He sliced his own fangs into the exact same punctures. The pain was even worse at first, but then I felt it ease. Like someone was sucking all the fire out of me and replacing it with cooling blood.

"He's clean, Edward. Stop, you'll kill him," Carlisle demanded, smacking him on the arm to break him from his trance.

Would he find the will? Even if he didn't at least I'd die with Edward by my side. Though thankfully he did. His face was blessed with relief and his lips were wet and red from my blood. Then I heard the sound I loved the most: Edward's small laugh as he kissed me on the lips, the taste of iron and sugar riddled within.

Then I fainted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**HOSPITAL**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wakey, wakey," I heard an angelic and calming voice lull into my ears. I felt warm, out of harm's way and secure. The general and monotonous beeping of a heart monitor also sounded. My eyes flickering open slowly, reporting back to my dazed and confused brain that my mother was in front of me smiling with glee. I could smell the stench of bleach and new plastic, despite the lengthy tubes which were slid rather uncomfortably up my nostrils.

"Mom?" My quiet, croaky voice uttered to the woman who I so dearly loved. It was clear now I was in a hospital. So I was alive.

"Shhh," She put her finger to me lips. "Doctor said you needn't speak. You should be resting."

"Uh…"

"Your father called the moment you left, saying you'd gone and were coming to Phoenix," She was sat at the bottom of the bed now, stroking my good leg. "Then when you were staying in a hotel you fell down some stairs. You broke your leg, and lost a lot of blood."

I looked down in remembrance to what had happened.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Esto," She kissed me on the head and stroked my hair.

"Where's, where's Edward?"

"He's asleep," She moved away from eye line and revealed to me Edward Cullen sleeping (or feigning sleep) on a char with his hood up. I couldn't help but smile at him, and tried to muster all of my power to get up and hug him, but I couldn't. "He stayed up all night with us. He must really love you."

I grinned, "Yeah, he does."

She then came closer and whispered, "He's very good looking."

I giggled, "Hands off, you."

"I know, I know. That reminds me, Phil's been so worried about you," She took her phone out of her pocket and started texting, quite rapidly in fact.

I scoffed, "Mom, since when were you Bill Gates?"

"I don't know, I've just grown to love this gadget," She kissed it and the kissed me on the cheek. "Right, I'm going to go and tell the nurses you're okay. Oh, and by the way, I'll arrange for some movers to get your stuff and bring it to Jacksonville. Oh, you'll love it, Esto. It's sunny everyday and the beaches are fabulous and-"

I interrupted, "Mom, I want to stay in Forks."

"What?" Her face wrinkled with perplexing conflict.

"I want to stay in Forks."  
>"Okay. Well, I'll go and tell the nurses," She hugged me and walked out, smiling that I was okay.<p>

Then I turned to Edward who looked up from his deceitful slumber. He cocked his head to the right from the chair and then sped up to me, wrapping me in his arms. His aroma of honey lathered into my nose and the hard yet soft musculature of his body soaked within mine. I sighed in satisfaction, until I realised I was crying. "I love you," I said, squinting my eyes on his shoulder.

He rubbed my back, "I love you, too."

When he released me, he stood adjacent to my frame and studied his lover.

"Is James-where is he?" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"We took care of him. And the woman, Victoria, she ran off," He looked at me with great concern.

I closed my alive with relief, "I'm alive because of you."

He menacingly says, "No, Esto. You're in here because of me."

I glanced at the thick bandage around my wrist and winced even thinking of the cause.

"The worst part is, I thought I wouldn't be able to stop," Edward looked into oblivion, enraptured in his own self deprecating thoughts. He talked about himself with disgust.

"But you did," I stroked his thigh, which was firm.

"Esto, I think you should follow your mother's words."

"What?"

"You should go to Jacksonville. To get as far away from me as possible; I'm not good for you."

"What? No, no!" I raised my voice to which his face twanged with pain at seeing me in distress. "I want to stay in Forks; you can't just leave me like this. I'm staying whether you like it or not." I could feel my hands shaking and my jaw twitching.

"I don't like that fact; I'd never want to be away from you. I'm just saying, it's best for you," He was sat on the edge of the bed now and was smoothing the creases on my clothes, getting a little close to the nether regions.

"You can't be away from me. Ever," I said with absolute authority and definition.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug and whispered amiably, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"We can't be away from each other."

"I know that." Edward's perfect, angelic fingertips stroked my lips and closed my eyelids shit, "Go to sleep, you need to recover." I slept after the graze of cold lips folded over mine.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**PROM**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"…And that's why I said all of those things, dad," I had made up a whole new, customary story to make Charlie understand. After two weeks in the hospital and I was allowed to come back home.

"Okay," He sighed, and opened his arms for me to enter. I did so, and breathed into him. "I love you, Esto. I love you so much."

"Dad?" I murmured in a hush after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Will you always love me? No matter what I become," Only I knew what I was referring to.

"Of course, you're my son, and I'll love you even if you sprout fifty eyes," We both chuckled and got on with the day.

It was a week until prom, and all of the adolescents in the town were bustling over what to wear. I, on the other hand, were more interested in bashing Skyrim because I used that as my excuse for a full recovery. Edward and I had literally been playing video games all week at his house, my mammoth, blue cast on my leg being used as a drink stand. "So, what's this game called?" He asked, his confused yet enjoyable eyes pouring at me.

I internally awwed, "Red Dead Redemption," I confirmed and leaned on his shoulder. He took a swig from my Fanta and said, "It's fun, and that drink is delightful!"

Giggling, I threw our joy pads on the floor and pushed him on the bed which had been specifically imported into the house for me; I'd been staying here quite a lot since hospital. I straddled his groin and dug into it, seeing he'd been ready for quite a while. He pulled my head down and kissed me passionately, quiet roars of lust penetrating his lips, "Esto, I've got to ask you something."

Typical, whenever something gets going he has to break it. I wasn't going to put up with this, "What?" I almost shouted.

He was taken aback, "Fine, it doesn't matter," I saw he was joking.

"I'm kidding. Go on, what?" I couldn't help smiling. After everything that had happened and you'd think I'd be depressed, but it wasn't the case.

"Come to prom with me," Edward said it quickly, rashly. It was like when someone proposes in the movies, and it's unexpected and sometimes used for comedic charm. But here there was no humour, just romance and shock in the atmosphere.

"Prom? I…" The voice I possessed couldn't compose a sentence. "Um…Yes. Yes!"

My vampire boyfriend grinned and picked me up in his arms bridal style, spinning me around. I screamed in delight and he chuckled deeply. Secretly he let one of his hands go down the back of my trousers, "Edward!" I sniggered.

"That's a premise as to what you'll get if you come to prom with me," Like always and without warning, he was serious again. "Prom is a valuable necessity of human life. It's a rite of passage." Our eyes exchanged a look which didn't have a word in the English language to entail.

"What do you mean?" I knew full well, or did I? He was so mysterious that I just couldn't comprehend his riddles sometimes.

"I mean-" But he was interrupted by Alice tapping lightly at his door. "Come in, Alice."

I sighed, and he let me down from his arms. In frustration I walked over to the window and gazed out at the setting sun, bleeding beautiful red blood over the blue canvas of a sky. The trees towered over the house which was now lit up gloriously.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward questioned, walking over to her.

"Can I steal Esto for a minute?" She gave him her perky, half grin-half pout. How could he refuse?

"Go ahead."

"You decide if someone can talk to me or not, now?" I teased to Edward, who watched us both walk out.

When we arrived in Alice's room which was simply awe inspiring: Pink everywhere, I wondered how Jasper shared a room with her. "What's up?"

Her face was stern, imposing. She didn't say anything, just held up a piece of paper in her hand that she removed from her pocket.

"What's that?" I inquired, going to take it from her snow white hand.

She moved it away instantly, "A suicide note, one could say."

A bullet just entered my heart, making my gasp in pain. I remembered it, writing that note. I forgot all about it before, though. "Alice, I had to do what I had to do."

"Esto, this would have broken not only Edward's heart but all of ours, too," Alice cried, using the note as a reminder to my 'bad deed' by waving it around.

"How? I would have died and left nothing, or would have died and left something."

"No, you-Well, then again, I guess you're right," Her face softened and she handed me the note. "I didn't look into that."

I ripped it into shreds and put it into Alice's bin which was fluffy and pink. "I really thought I'd die that night."

"So did we. You wouldn't believe how inconsolable Edward was when we found you were missing."

I winced in pain, "I think I can."

Alice looked to her shoes in an awkward way.

"Let's change the subject," I suggested.

"Agreed."

"Well, this might shock you, but…We're going to prom!"

She held her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened, "Really?" A high pitched squeal evacuated her voice box.

"Yeah," I giggled. "He literally just asked me before you came."

"Oh, my God, right. We're going to need to get you a suit, some hair products, makeup, som-" But I had to interrupt.

"Alice, I don't do suits."

"Dresses?" She sarcastically added.

"No," My lips parted to release a true laugh. I like sarcastic comments sometimes, and Alice was pretty good at them. She was officially becoming a true friend, maybe even a best friend.

"Well, I'll think of something. The night before prom which is in two days as you know, I'll tell you what it is," She then gave me a hug and ushered me out of her room, informing me that she had plenty of research and planning to do.

I giggled and turned to head back to Edward's room, only to find him stood there with a face brimming with tears. He ran over to me and wrapped me like a duvet up in his arms kissing me all over my face until he finally found my lips. He stuck his tongue in, swirling it all around my mouth. The wetness of his tongue and the battle for dominance it was having with mine was too erotic and overpoweringly sexual that I thought I'd cum right there. He was too jizz-worthy sometimes. When the kiss broke, Edward's lips soaked with both his and my saliva, I said, "What was that for?" I was basically swaying where I stood, literally drunk with love.

"Because you're just so perfect. Never change for me, Esto."

I prayed to God he wasn't listening in on mine and Alice's conversation.

"Are you staying over tonight?" He enquired as we walked back to his room. The sound of the Western music from Red Dead pulsed from his door. I'd been staying over for the past few nights, as I've informed you, and we'd been sharing a bed. He said that he loved it when I slept over, but I felt sorry for Charlie.

"Uh, I don't know. I think Charlie's getting lonely," I chuckled, groaning slightly.

"He's not," Confirmed Edward, pulling me onto the bed where he spooned my body. "And believe me, I know."

"Hey, don't read Charlie's mind. I don't want that, and I don't want you to know what he thinks," I snapped. I felt quite apologetic after I said it but I just didn't feel comfortable knowing that he knew how my father felt.

"Fine, sorry," We both started laughing as a silence ensued.

"Edward, I want to go out tomorrow."

"Well, where do you want to go?" I was nestled in his arm now, cradled in his appendages.

"I don't know. Just for a walk in the woods."

"How can you go for a walk with a leg like that?" He slapped the cast.

"I'll manage," I was quite affirmative with him at this stage in our relationship; I always had to tell him what was true and what wasn't. He wasn't really used to caring for someone fragile or weak. I liked it; it made me feel like I was needed.

"Okay, then. But if you get tired then I'm carrying you."

In the end I slept back home. Charlie did miss me but Edward, despite my wishes, told me he liked the peace.

When morning arrived at home, me sleeping in my own bed which I missed so much and dearly, I zoomed out. I brushed my teeth, had a shower, put some clothes on and waited for Edward. As I waited, I took a spatula and eased the growing itches which were so predominant under the cast. It felt like heaven as I scratched the area were literally no air could lick.

And soon enough, Edward's car arrived with a beep.

The sky was bleak and dark, but I would have had it no other way. "Hey," I greeted him with a kiss when I got.

He returned it, "How's the bite?" Edward nodded with his head in shame at the wound. He always thought it was his fault, when really, it was mine.

"It's fine. Sometimes it stings but…" His face grew dark in anger. "Hey, hey, don't get angry."

"You don't know what would have happened if you'd died," Edward validated, igniting the car with the key.

"I think I do. And vice verse, Edward. You think it's only you who's in love, but really I am. Quite a lot, in fact," I smirked, waiting to see that dazzling grin grow on his countenance.

It did, revealing his gleaming white teeth and penetrative fangs, "Let's go."

Soon we were walking in the woods, enjoying a pleasant conversation about certain things. I was actually doing quite fine on my leg, though I did sometimes need a break. As we came close to a rushing river which Edward told me was where we'd have our fourth break, he said to me, looking around in defence, "Esto, you shouldn't walk around the woods on your own anymore. At least, not without me."

I scoffed, "You think I can't take care of myself?"

He gave me a comic look, "I know you can't. And sometimes, my kind aren't the only things which can harm you out here."  
>"Yeah, I know. There's bears and-"<p>

"No, there are much more dangerous things than bears," I could see the speeding white river through the leafless branches of December trees.

"Like what?"

"Just be safe," He stretched his hand down to the small of my back.

"What did it taste like?" I questioned after a few minutes.

"Your blood?" He smirked wolfishly, "Like nothing I've ever tried. It was delicious. But I'd never ever do that again, Esto. Believe that," He kissed me on the cheek quickly.

"I see…Can I ask you something?" This had been plaguing my mind for a while now.

"You just did."

"You know what I mean," I playfully slapped his arm, sitting down on a rock overlooking the tremendously breathtaking rapids.

"Sure," He looked out over the river and at a deer playfully gallivanting through the trees on the other side.

"Were you the thing which kept opening my window when I first moved here?" I bit my fingernails, tearing of a piece of skin in the process. I sucked in some breath at the sharp sting.

Edward chuckled nervously, "Well, yeah." He looked to see my expression. "I guess it was love at first sight. I wanted to watch you everyday, to be honest." His face had gone soft and caring.

My lips curved upwards and joined with my eyes, "Interesting. I thought it was a ghost."

He let out a breathy laugh, "No, just another monster."

I sighed, "Edward, stop. You're not a monster. You're beautiful."

It was the night before prom, and I was at the Cullen house. "Okay, thanks, Carlisle." I said to him as he gave me something to eat.

I then jogged upstairs in some pyjama bottoms and a loose top as Emmett, Jasper and Edward were out hunting. It was 'just us girls' as Alice made it, save Carlisle. I walked into Alice's room and she ordered me to sit on a chair specifically made for hair and makeup. "Now, I've got the perfect outfit."

I beamed at her words. This is what I'd been wearing at prom, somewhere I thought I'd never dare to go.

As I waited for her to come back with the clothes, the warmth of the Cullen family's love radiating onto me, I looked at some of the things on Alice's desk. There were extravagant and what seemed like highly valuable looking bottles of sweet-smelling perfume and pictures of her and the rest of her siblings. Then I saw, stuck to the baroque frame of her mirror, a photo Esmé had took of me, Edward, Alice and Jasper in a group hug taken the day I had left hospital. Edward had his arm around my waist to stabilise me. When I looked deeply into the photo, my eyes confirmed Edward's true love for me because of how he gazed at me and not at the camera. I exhaled in merriment.

She returned from her walk-in wardrobe with one of the most impressive marriages of attire I'd ever seen. It was some black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a black tie. My shoes were unfortunately some formal black ones. I asked for Converse but she disagreed, "Never, Converse aren't formal." I had to admit, she'd done a damn good job.

"Alice, it looks…Beautiful," I stroked the fibre of the shirt in awe.

She shrieked in delight, "Glad you like it. Now, try it on and then we'll do your hair."

The clothes fit perfectly, and they easily snug over the cast. When I was ready changing in the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was shocked. I thought I was ugly, disgusting, unappealing, but I really wasn't. I wasn't average, I wasn't beautiful. I was just me. Was I gaining confidence? My green eyes which had seen so much smiled at the sight it saw, and the outfit was just stunning.

She sighed in admiration when I left, "You look sublime," She kissed me on the cheek. "Now, hair." She put a blindfold over my eyes and begun working on it.

Hours passed. It was fun, I liked it. And I knew she liked it too. When she had finished, she took the blindfold off and said, "Voila."

I gasped, holding my hand to my heart in surprise. Was this me? My hair been straightened perfectly, the brown and red gleaming without any light. It made it look longer than usual, hugging my jaw in a loving embrace. "Alice, I…" I was officially gob smacked, speechless.

"I'm glad you like it," The beautician whispered. "Go show the rest."

I wanted to. I wanted to show Carlisle, Esmé and Rosalie my hair and my outfit. For once in my life I was proud of how I looked.

The vampires who I was to call my family after so much looked up from their activities and at me. Even Rosalie seemed to smile and nod. "Wow, Esto. You look amazing," Esmé complimented. She ran up to me, casing me in her appendages.

"Thanks," I returned. The rest all agreed, grinning with pride at their brother's lover.

After about an hour of playing some Monopoly, me winning easily, Alice screamed. We all were gave a start, "What?" I yelled back.

"They're coming back home. Esto, hide," Everyone gasped and tried to find me a place to secrete. I was laughing the whole time as they all bustled around like bees. Soon enough they found somewhere for me to hide. It wasn't necessarily a hiding spot however, but more a place where I'd stand and wait for Edward to find me. Where was it they placed me? In the en suite of Rosalie and Emmett's room. It smelled like lavender and coconuts.

Eventually, I heard them arrive as I stood waiting for Edward to unearth me. I lay on the ground, putting my ear to the floor so I could listen to what they'd say.

"Hello, guys," Alice squeaked. "Did you hunt well?"

Emmett's deep voice boomed through the floorboards, "Yeah. Edward of course was talking about Esto every other second," All of the room laughed, including Edward.

"Where is he?" Edward enquired.

"He's hiding," Rosalie chuckled. "You'll have to find him."

Everyone hooted to him. "Why's he hiding?"

"He's playing, I guess," Jasper presumed to the former.

I put my hands over my lips to stop me from laughing, but I couldn't help it. "I just heard him," Edward started laughing and shouted up the stairs, "Esto, I'm coming." I heard his feet pound on every step, trying to build suspense. Shit, must hide somewhere else. I got up quickly, slamming the bathroom door shut with a bang. I glanced all around the room and found there was a cupboard built under the marble sink. With my lips forming into an upside down arch, I ran over to it and nestled my body into the cramped conditions. There was a tiny crack where the two doors met, so I could see vaguely outside. The light which glimmered in excessive effulgence shone through the crack and brightened my emerald eyes. Soon enough, the door creaked open, revealing a set of high legs moseying playfully under its wooden threshold. I, for a second time, tamed my lips with a quivering hand, begging my senses not to let out a crying laugh. Edward's legs moved over to the sink, inches in front of my face. I heard the tap turn on and immediately felt icy cold water trace brisk lines down my back. "Shit!" I cried, jumping out of the cupboard and into the waiting Edward Cullen's loveable arms. He gave me a loving kiss on the cheek, the tang of wintry air and drying animal blood ever-present. "Just for the occasion, I knew where you were hiding," He joked, rubbing himself into me. "But before I say anything," Staid eyes replaced joyful ones, "I want to announce how utterly beautiful you look." He combed his bony fingers through my hair and stroked the smooth fibre on the tie.

"Thanks," Was all I could conjure, transfixed and rapt by his never ending charm.

"And now, back to the hide-and-seek scenario. I knew where you were, and thought the joke would turn on you as Rosalie's sink has a leakage problem," My vampire boyfriend chuckled and picked me up in his arms, me slumped over his stone-like shoulder.

"Really? I would never have guessed," He gave me a warning slap on the behind for my sarcasm.

And now prom is on the verge of commencing. So much as a matter of fact, that today's the day. As Edward gets ready his room with the guys in the Cullen mansion, I'm with Alice at my house who is dolling me up just like last night. Charlie is downstairs, watching the game, proudly stating how happy he is for Edward and I.

"Do I look okay?" I said to the stylist, who now had a perky and overwhelmed with astonishment grin on her snowy face.

"You look divine, even better than last night," She enveloped me in her arms and then said, "So, do you think anything's gonna happen tonight?"

"Oh, um," I scratched the back of my head. "You mean, sex?"

"No, I mean will an elephant eat candyfloss."

Exchanging laughs of hysterics, I said, "Well, perhaps. I mean, it's been quite a while, if you ask me. Though Edward's worried; he thinks he'll physically break me."

"A wise choice," She said with caution, "When we, you know, do it, we can lose control. Not all the time, but sometimes. And when we do we even hurt out own kind, so I don't know what it'd been like with a human. Do you want it to happen, the sex, I mean?"

"Yes," I immediately answered. "The lechery is getting too much, Alice. You truly don't know how much I've been strained."

A soft smile appeared over her face, "No, I don't. But I can assure you, he won't break you. He'd be too careful."

"Wouldn't that mean he won't enjoy it?" I countered.

"No. He'll love it. You say you've been on edge; he's been crazy about you. You won't believe the things he and Emmett talk about when they think no one's listening," Alice smirked and let out a brief giggle.

I clasped my hand over my mouth in arousal, "What? What does he say?"

She held her hands up, "I never tell. What happens in the mansion stays in the mansion."

I exhaled, "Okay, fair enough."

Eventually, my stomach tossing and turning as the lengthy hand of the clock itched past each Roman numeral, Edward arrived. The honk of his horn outside pronounced that prom was officially in action.

Alice walked me down the stairs. Charlie had let Edward in, and the latter looked spell bounding. He wore a black suit in a fashion so formal even the princes of the most ceremonial monarchies would envy him. His hair was the same, incredible bouffant, though it looked a little darker in colour. And his eyes, they were gleaming gold. Happiness kissing them with every blink.

When he saw me he achieved a glorious, gleaming grin. Charlie dabbed a tissue to his eyes. "What do you think?" I questioned, stood on the second step, whereas Alice watched from behind Edward.

"You look beautiful," My boyfriend proclaimed, gazing intensely at me. I caught Charlie give a warning look to him.

"Dad?" I returned the question to Charlie, wondering how he felt of me new makeover.

He cleared his gravelly throat and said, "I've never been more proud in my life."

I didn't know where it came from, but I simply entwined my arms with Charlie's shoulders with love. I loved him so much, even though I talk about him merely. "I love you, Dad."

I saw Edward smile with Alice. "I love you too, Esto. Now, go on," He moved from my embrace. "Enjoy yourself."

And with that, Edward and I headed off to the location our school rented as the 'prom house'. As we drove over the boundaries of Forks and into an area near Port Angeles, atop a hill and shielded by trees, the familiar, pleasing and serendipitous twilight sighed over the starry, starry night.

The building was breathtaking. It was lit up with little fairy lights and was built in an old Tudor fashion, the black and white beams blending together perfectly. My peers rushed into the hall in elegant dresses and suave suits with their other halves or simply their friends. Me and Edward pulled ourselves together in a link and headed in to face prom. I still can't get over just how much my life has changed. Here I was, with a striking boyfriend, and heading into prom. I smiled secretly up the Gods in thank you. Thank you for everything you've done, I truly appreciate it.

Inside and it was much more amazing. Elongated beams spanned the higher regions of the hall, sprinkled with tinsel and the same fairy lights. A pop band was playing on the stereo, earning the room with an atmosphere I've never felt before. Angela and Eric were dancing to the song happily. Jessica and Mike were finally kissing in the corner amorously. Even Lauren found a date: Tyler. And then me and Edward were still linking, "Do you want to kiss me?" He asked, the sound of the music making him almost incomprehensible.

I didn't answer, but just wrapped my lips in his, spinning around slowly as the chorus of the song kicked in. I felt his mouth smile with the kiss, and then turned that smile into a French kiss, lifting me up onto his feet. I draped my arms over his head, onto his cold neck. He pressed his onto the small of my back, grinding into me. As I opened my eyes, I saw that Angela was watching us, a grin which indicated she was happy for me. I winked at her and then resumed to kissing Edward.

When the song ended, along with our kiss, he asked me, "Do you want to go outside?"

Was this it? Was this him masking that simple, seductive question with another? "Um, yes."

He smirked wolfishly and led me out by the hand. Shimmering glass doors opened out onto the expanse which must have been the hall's gardens. Twilight has abandoned us now, handing over the blessing of night. The path we followed took us to a glittering pavilion where other lovers slow danced to a song I could deceive. When we were on the pavilion, he pulled me up close to him, his groin pressing against my chest due to his height. And then I realised what the song was-It was Flightless Bird by Iron and Wine. Our song. The anthem I and Edward assigned as ours. I could already feel the tears clawing from my eyes, and I allowed it. Natural tears, along with natural romance. "Why are you crying?" He whispered.

"This, it's just amazing," I nestled into his torso, sniffing up the mellifluous aroma.

"I know," He agreed.

As our slow dance ensued, I noticed how the other lovers were leaving, almost in unison. It was just us, on this lonely, ethereal pavilion, dancing in an almost ballet manner to a song so heavenly it was criminal. When I knew we were truly alone, I said, "Edward, why didn't you let the venom spread?"

He furrowed his brow, "Because you had a choice."

"I know I did, I had two choices. One was to be a vampire, and I choose that."

"You don't know what you're saying," Edward's eyes glistened into mine, like diamonds.

"I do. I could be like you by now, and we'd be together for ever. Until, until death do us part," I was staring intently at him, all lechery cast aside and replaced with honest romance.

"So, that's what you dream about? To be a monster," His sardonic and cynical voice didn't annoy me at all.

"I dream about being with you."

"And you're ready right now?" He moved his face closer to mine, making me tilt my head back, showing off my plump, bloody neck.

"Yes."

His mouth attached itself to my neck's skin, his tongue licking it tenderly. Was he going to do it? I felt his teeth graze it, but he substituted it with a kiss, "Isn't it enough to have a long and happy life with me?"

"Yeah," I sighed, being denied of my wish. "For now, anyway."  
>* * *<p>

Prom had ended. It was over; the thing I dreaded to go to the most had been cleared. I had braved one of life's 'rites of passage'.

When it had ended, Edward guided me to his car and strapped me in. I was wondering with astronomical anticipation where he'd take me. Would he take me back to his place? Or mine? Was he even going to enact the scene I'd lusted after for what seems an eternity?

"So, you enjoyed tonight, then?" He asked, almost rhetorically whilst the car sped in the darkness down a narrow, tree bordered lane.

"I loved it. I've never been happier than I am right now," I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He quivered his lips into a devastating smile.

The moment we got out, in the middle of nowhere on this frosty night, Edward scooped me up like a piece of fragile paper in his scissor like arms.

"And where are we going?" I was officially intoxicated, flustered off love itself. Cupid and its beverages can be rewarding.

"You'll see," He graced my forehead with a kiss. And before I knew it were travelling at vampire speed up a wooded hill. The swiftness was exhilarating along with the wind sweeping my perfected hair into its natural state. Edward's face was locked in a vice of concentration, as if he was planning something out which he'd been planning for years.

He stopped abruptly, laying me down on the floor carefully. I noticed there was a light beaming onto my face from where I was lay, on this damp grass in the middle of a field. Where the hell was I? I struggled up onto my flimsy legs, Edward watching my face with critical scrutiny. As my brain put the pieces together, I turned to him. He held the most charming, alluring, cute and in-love smile I'd ever seen him wear. I was at the meadow. He'd somehow got lots of little lights and attached them to the boughs of the trees. A bed lay in the middle, lit up by the mellow shine of fairy lights, which looked like the ones at prom. The bed's duvets were a warm cream and the way the lights twinkled in the swaying of branches made me feel like I was floating up the heaven, passing by galaxies and distant stars on the journey.

Edward took my hand and walked with me over to the bed, "Is it too much?" He asked as we took a seat.

My mind was in complete bewilderment. I couldn't believe something so miraculous was happening to me, "It's faultless, Edward. Everything is perfection. How did this happen?"

"Me and my family have been arranging it since your leaving of hospital," He gave a slanted smirk.

"And the bed, what's it for?" The ache for his loins was clear in my coupling of words.

"Tonight's the night, Onesto Swan," Edward put his glacial hand over my lips and pulled me slowly onto the bed. I cased our bodies in a loving kiss, passing tongues through our mouths with desire. He let his hands trail to my ass, where he cupped the cheeks and squeezed them firmly. I moaned to his actions and allowed my right appendage's companion to saunter to his groin. I unbuttoned his jeans and was revealed with the sight of the fully grown and evidently ready member my lover possessed. I stroked his dick in palpable lust as he pulled from our kiss. Edward groaned loudly, "Yeah, I like that, carry on," He panted and huffed as I moved his cock back and forth, his chest rising and falling with every thrust. "Have you ever had this done to you before?"

The vampire shook his head before placing his hand over mine, gesturing me to stop. "What is it?" I questioned, unbuttoning my jeans and taking off my shirt. He responded not, just gazed in awe and lechery at my body. A crimson smirk spread over his face and he literally jumped on me, "I want to make love to you, Onesto," He lamented, stroking my hair as both of our members ground into each other. I truly believed I'd cum right there.

"I want that too," The boy fully pulled off his jeans and shirt, exposing his perfectly toned white body. He then ripped off, literally, my jeans, leaving them torn in two on the grassy ground. We were both fully naked now.

"I don't want to hurt you, though," The latter disclosed, his dick rubbing into my thigh. He was stroking my nether regions now, grinning with the fact he was now going to get to do the thing he'd desired for too long.

"Just try, Edward," I ran my hands through his hair, the softness of it tickling my palms.

He nodded, worry and temptation cursing his countenance. Edward Cullen then lifted my legs over his shoulders, making me gasp at the fact he was staring right at my puckering hole. I caught him give a small smile and then spit on his hand. He rubbed it all over his dick, prior to coming between my legs, causing him to face me and his member poke at my ass. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I replied, closing my eyes and waiting for the beauty to arrive.

And it did.

His cock slammed right into my hole immediately, without hesitation. I yelped in shock at how good it felt and let my hands grope his ass as he slowly thrust himself into me. "Fuck, Edward."

"It's not hurting?" He enquired, giving me a hard slap on the leg, causing me to whimper with craving.

"No, it's amazing," I shivered at the beauty of it all. The sound of his firm balls pounding and smacking against my ass, the grunts he came out with.

"I've waited so long for this," He zealously kissed me on my trembling lips, his tongue darting in and out to the thrusts of his loins.

"So have I," I could barely talk now; Edward was fucking me so fast and hard that I could barely string a sentence. The feel of his dick was warm, even though he was icy. The burn he left was overly sensual, sending me over the edge over a hundred times in one night. The smirk on his face the whole time and the satisfaction shimmering in his eyes made this to be even more lustful.

"I'm cumming," Edward declared, the cheeks of his face wrinkling in orgasm.

"So am I," We were going to ejaculate in harmony, the symphony of sex sounding as we did so.

"Fuck," He shouted, his raspy-smooth voice sliced through the air like a knife. It was the first time I'd heard him swear.

I moaned as I felt his cold, silky sperm lather all over my ass, planting his seed in me. I came then, jizzing all over my chest. We both panted and gasped for air, the silence save those previous words of intercourse shimmying into the atmosphere. "That was amazing," I cried at the top of my lungs to the entire world.

Edward laughed, pulling me onto his lap as his dick slipped out of my ass. I didn't feel the cum drain out, it stayed in, being soaked up. "I love you so much."

A breaking dawn lined the sky of overlooking the meadow. I was cradled in Edward's arms in the bed, hardly cold. The warmth of Edward's love was the only blanket I needed. I couldn't believe what had happened last night. I saw that Edward was shockingly asleep. I clicked my fingers at his eyes, but he didn't budge. His face was eased and calm. I think the night's events had drained him. I was going to let him have his sleep. As I gazed up at the trees, the birds flittering in their branches, I thought of one thing I needed. To be turned. To be a vampire. I know Edward will disagree adamantly, but I know what I want. And I won't give in. I, Onesto Amadeus Swan, shall be a vampire.

**Read the next chapter to experience the epilogue, and the life Edward and Esto live on through. **


End file.
